Le retour
by the mystere
Summary: Suite d'Eragon tome 4. Trente ans qu'il est parti de sa terre natale pour vivre sur une île et y instruire les nouveaux dragonniers. Il est partie en laissant dernier lui toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Le passe finit toujours pas nous rattraper, mais il est parfois trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : Le départ**

Cela faisait maintenant trente ans que la guerre contre Galbatorix le tyran était terminée. Trente ans que la paix régnait sur les terres de l'Alagaësia, sous les ordres de Nasuada. Trente ans qu'Eragon était parti sur cette île, où lui, Saphira et quelques autres elfes y instruisaient les nouveaux dragonniers.

Eragon était assis sur un rocher qui lui faisait office de siège peu confortable. Face à lui un jeune dragonnier et son dragon noir comme les nuits sans étoile. Ils étaient là depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur cette terre nouvelle. Eragon et Saphira les avaient accueillis comme, ils avaient accueil les autres avant eux. Toujours de la même façon, avec la même impassibilité, il s'asseyait sur ce rocher écoutant le vent, leur parlant sachant qu'ils ne comprendraient certainement pas le sens de ses mots pour le moment. Puis le grand dragonnier leur demandait pour finir un simple teste toujours le même, un combat avec Saphira et lui au beau milieu des nuages.  
- Non ! Cria Eragon pour se faire entendre du vent. Tu dois te battre avec ton dragon. Vous ne faites qu'un, ne l'oublie pas. Aller recommence.

Il testait le nouveau dragonnier qu'Arya lui avait envoyé. Il le testait pour mieux le connaître, afin de trouver ses plus grands points faibles.

Cette première rencontre était très importante pour Eragon, elle lui permettait d'instaurer un climat de confiance entre lui et le nouvel élève, une certaine autorité, un certain respect qui devait être mis en place dès le premier regard. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, il se basait sur l'enseignement qu'il avait lui-même ressue essayant de se mettre à la hauteur de ses maîtres.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient sur cette île, ils y avaient instruit une vingtaine de dragons et de dragonniers. Une tache longue et emplit d'embuche, Eragon compris tout la complicité de l'enseignement. Il avait beau avoir eu un certains nombres d'élèves, la façon de transmettre son savoir n'était jamais la même.

- Bien. Va te reposer, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Retrouve-moi ici demain, à la même heure. Et ne sois pas en retard. Lui sourit Eragon.  
- Merci Ebrithil. Au revoir.

Eragon regarda ce nouveau couple se déplacer dans les grandes allés de la ville guidé par un jeune nain. Lui alla régler quelques problèmes. Problèmes peu inquiétant, mais cela ne servait à rien de laissé trainer les choses. Il passa voir les dragonniers, un moyen pour lui de garder un contact avec eux et d'être au courant des nouvelles et des petits ragots, puis il alla s'entraîna lui aussi.

Il avait beaucoup moins à faire qu'avant, les dragonniers qu'ils avaient formés, formaient les nouveaux et cela allégé grandement sa tâche. Bien qu'il s'occupait lui-même d'inculquer les bases et les principes des dragonniers. Il était sûr qu'ainsi tous ses dragonniers possédaient les mêmes bases avant d'avoir leur Ebrithil définitive. Mais malgré tout, sa présence était restée importante.

Eragon alla ensuite s'assoir sur le haut d'une petite colline. Il y avait une toute petite cabane de bois. Il aimait s'y réfugier, il y trouvait la paix, souvent il y venait pour méditer, trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions qui n'en avaient pas. D'ici Eragon avait une vue sur l'océan bleu, cet horizon sans fin, et sur cette cité qu'il avait construite.

Elle était grande, faites de haut bâtiments. Toutes les rues étaient assez larges pour deux dragons et toutes les portes assez hautes pour un. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie mais aujourd'hui il était heureux du travail qu'il avait accompli.  
Pausé sur le rebord de la falaise, il réfléchissait à l'avenir. Il allait devoir prendre une grande décision qui l'inquiet bien plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il allait devoir envoyer en Alagaësia Jaìs et Naror, l'un de ses tous premiers couples de dragon et dragonnier. Ils étaient devenus fort et bon. Aillant gagné une certaine expérience. Jaìs s'entrainait dur tous les jours, ce n'était pas un elfe, il ne possédait donc pas cette agilité naturelle, mais à force de travailler il avait fini par-là acquérir.

Eragon l'aimait beaucoup, Jaìs l'avait aidé dans le passé et ils étaient de très bons amis. Il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, tout ce qu'il savait, il lui avait tout transmis en toute confiance.

Le jeune dragonnier était devenu l'un des meilleurs, même s'il était loin de pouvoir se mesurer à Eragon.  
Jaìs voulait partir, il voulait découvrir ce monde qu'Eragon lui décrivait, voir ce qu'il avait vu. Le grand dragonnier avait quelques réticences, mais c'était une évidence il allait devoir se séparer de l'un de ses dragonniers mais avant tout d'un ami précieux.

'' Saphira, tu viens on va faire un tour. ''  
'' J'arrive, où veux-tu aller ? ''  
'' Je ne sais pas, loin. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées. ''

'' Eragon… '' Souffla-t-elle.

Très vite Saphira arriva sur la petite colline. Elle avait beaucoup grandi et était devenu une grande dragonne. Ses écailles bleues brillaient au soleil. Elle atterrit tout près de son dragonnier, il sauta sur le dos de la belle dragonne avec une agilité déconcertante.  
Eragon avait beaucoup travaillé toutes sortes d'arts que ce soit la magie, le rimgar, l'escrime... Il voulait être au plus haut et ne cessait jamais d'apprendre pour ne plus jamais voir mourir un ami.

'' Eragon qu'est qui se passe ? ''  
'' Rien. '' A-t-il répondu sans grande conviction. Ce qui fit grogner la dragonne.  
'' Aujourd'hui un nouveau dragonnier est arrivé et comme tu le sais cela veut dire que maintenant nous devons envoyer au plutôt un dragonnier en Alagaësia. Demain serais le mieux, c'est Jaìs qui a été choisi pour ce rendre à Ellesméra. '' Ajouta-t-il.  
'' Je comprends mieux, et ? ''  
'' Le conseil a voté à l'unanimité, je sais bien qu'ils sont prêt pour partir mais il y a encore des choses qu'ils ignorent. De toute façon je ne peux m'opposer à cette décision et Jaìs sera très heureux de partir depuis qu'il me parle de cela. ''

'' Eragon ! Tu ne pourras pas éternellement le protéger ce n'est plus un enfant vous n'avez que trois d'écart. Tu sais il ne lui arrivera rien en Alagaësia, la guerre est finit depuis bien longtemps maintenant et l'ordre est revenu. Mais c'est sûr que cette situation va t'obliger à reprendre contact avec l'autre monde. N'ai crainte Eragon et puis si ils rejoignent Arya rien ne peut leur arrivé. ''

En entendant son nom tout son corps se crispa. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la princesse et ne lui en avait pas donné non plus, une vingtaine de dragons et pas un mot. Peut-être l'avait-elle oubliée ? Et puis il y avait tous les autres, il n'avait jamais donné de ses nouvelles, il n'avait pas ouvert les lettres, il avait ignoré son ancienne vie, espèrent oublier tout ceux qu'il y avait laissé.  
'' Tu as raison comme toujours. Comment ferais-je sans toi ? ''  
'' Certainement que des bêtises. Tu as beau être l'une des personnes les plus sages de cette île, certaines de tes peurs sont celles d'un enfant. Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? ''  
'' Tu m'as choisi oh grande dragonne. Tu as raison mes peurs ne sont pas justifié et puis il m'en parle de ce voyage depuis plus de deux ans. Tu sais à qu'elle point il veut voyager. '' Sourit-il.  
'' Je sais cependant il va me manquer. Mais un jour nous les rejoindrons. ''

Saphira voulais énormément retourner en Alagaësia pour de nombreuses raisons, le dragon vert qui y vivait lui manquait même si pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, elle aurait souhaité revoir certaines personnes, certains lieux et paysages qui n'existaient pas ici et surtout faire ce grand voyage. Elle et Eragon avait beaucoup voyagé pendant de nombreuses années s'éloignant de plus en plus de leur continent mais un jour ils ont cessé de s'éloigné pour des raisons qui étaient inconnue de tous.

'' Oui un jour, nous retournerons là-bas je te le promets Saphira. ''  
'' Je vais chasser Eragon, je n'ai rien mangé depuis au moins deux jours. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part. ''  
'' Oui, dépose-moi chez Jaìs. ''  
'' Fais un mot à Arya ! Eragon ! ''

Il ne répondit pas et sauta juste devant la porte. C'était une petite maison isolée de la ville. Elle était entièrement construite en bois comme la plupart de maison construit ici.  
Il frappa à la porte et Isma lui ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir ici, Isma était la compagne de Jaìs. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Isma était une femme très charmante, elle ressemblait étrangement à un elfe mais n'en était pas une. Grande, mince, une longue chevelure brune tressé tombait sur son épaule droite un beau sourire illuminait son visage.  
- Eragon bonsoir que veux-tu ? Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.  
- Bonsoir Isma, Jaìs est là ?  
- Oui bien sûr, je vais le chercher. Jaìs Eragon est là !

Jaìs sorti d'une pièce adjacente et ce trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, un homme à la forte carrure, de taille respectable pour un homme et des cheveux couleur blé mi long qui retombaient naturellement sur son visage.  
- Eragon que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ? Assis toi.  
- J'ai besoin de vous parler, à tous les deux.  
- Eh bien nous t'écoutons Eragon, Isma fait du thé, tu en veux ?  
- Merci oui je veux bien. Tu vas… tu vas devoir partir Jaìs. Eragon n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins et avait été direct.  
- Quand ? Demanda-t-il avec un air mi réjouit mi inquiet.  
- Demain se serai bien dans deux jours au plus tard.  
- Si tôt ! Et Isma, peut-elle venir ?  
- Je sais mais Arya vient de m'envoyer un nouveau dragonnier, et maintenant c'est à moi de lui en envoyer. Le conseil et moi t'avons élu à l'unanimité. Non, je suis désolé, elle te rejoindra plus tard d'ici un an, peut-être moins.  
- Bien nous comprenons, il va partir demain Eragon. Dit Isma en arrivant derrière Jaìs, qui lui prit la main.  
- Non je partirai dans deux jours, rien ne presse à ce point ! S'énerva Jaìs.  
- Jaìs, nous sommes des dragonniers nous savons très bien ce que cela implique. Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle n'était pas plus enchantée que lui de le voir partir, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ainsi, c'était leur vie.  
- Je suis désolé, elle te rejoindra dès que possible je te le promets.  
- Bien je comprends, Isma à raison, je partirai demain. De quoi aurai-je besoin pour ce voyage?  
- Tu vas faire le voyage en une ou deux journées grand maximum, et tu te rendras directement à Ellesméra. Saphira est entrain de montrer le chemin à Naror. Une fois là-bas tu ne parles à personne sauf à Arya et tu suivras ces ordres, si tu fais comme je vous ai appris tout devrait bien se passer.  
- La fameuse Arya je vais enfin la rencontrer. Oui je sais, ne tant fait pas. Sourit-il, Eragon s'inquiet toujours pour lui ce n'était pourtant plus un enfant et il n'y avait pas tant de différence d'âge entre eux juste une perception de la vie différente.  
- Voilà, bon je vous laisse. Demain sur la grande place une heure avant le lever du soleil.  
- A demain Eragon.

Eragon regagna rapidement sa maison, elle aussi se trouvait à l'écart de tout, dans une petite forêt. Il avait chanté à la manière des elfes et c'était construit cette maison dans l'arbre, elle était modeste et ne contenait que le nécessaire pour y vivre. Il passait très peu de temps à l'intérieur. Mais à dedans, on pouvait voir une multitude de tableaux d'ici mais aussi de l'Alagaësia. Entrer dans cette maison, c'était comme faire un tour du monde, on voyait toutes sortes de paysages, les montagnes des Beors, la Crête, le désert du Hadarac... Il y avait aussi le portrait de certaine personne certain montraient intentionnellement les sentiments du dragonnier. Elle contenait aussi un grand nombre de livres et de manuscrits écrit en différents langages, humain, elfe et même quelques ouvrages de nain.

Très vite Saphira arriva à son tour, elle se posa sur le toit de la maison, qu'Eragon avait spécialement fait pour elle.  
Eragon se fit un petit repas et alla à son bureau, là il écrivit une lettre pour Arya en premier puis une pour Nasuada, Orik, sans oublier son frère Roran et un petit mot pour Murtagh. Il savait qu'il était revenu en Alagaësia auprès de Nasuada. Il avait été heureux de l'apprendre et ce contact avait été l'un des seuls qu'il avait eu, par choix pour oublier les êtres laissé.  
Eragon passa toute la nuit à entourer ses lettres de différents sorts pour être sûr qu'elles arrivent au bon destinataire.

Le lendemain Eragon retrouva Jaìs accompagné de son grand dragon blanc Naror. Il dégageait une grande fierté mais surtout une immense sagesse. Naror était l'un des œufs que Galbatorix avait gardés bien trop longtemps. Isma qui était présente elle aussi, dans une petite robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, cela lui donnait un air fragile mais il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence. Eragon le savait, c'était une adversaire redoutable à l'épée.  
- Tu es prêt ?  
- Je crois que oui. Après tout j'ai longtemps attendu ce jour.  
- Tiens voilà des lettres que tu dois remettre en mains propre aux personnes concernées, seule elle peut ouvrir la lettre. Il y en a une pour Arya, Orik, Nasuada et aussi une pour chacun de mes frères prends en bien soin. Et oui prend soin de toi mon ami.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi Eragon. Ne t'inquiet pas autant pour moi !  
Eragon le prit dans ses bras.  
- Tu vas me manquer, fait bien attention à toi et je veux au moins un rapport par semaine.  
- Toi aussi Eragon, oui je n'oublierais pas.  
- Aller va maintenant.

Jaìs se dirigea vers Isma. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit ses adieux. Ce moment était difficile pour eux mais ils étaient dragonniers ils le savaient. Eragon aurait voulu qu'ils puissent partir ensemble mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Jaìs savait que son ami ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver rapidement.  
Il sauta sur son dragon et prit son envol le cœur serré tout droit vers Ellesméra. Triste de quitter la femme qu'il aime et en même temps tout excité à l'idée de découvrir ces nouvelles terres dont Eragon lui avait tant parlé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : La découverte**

Quand ils arrivèrent en Alagaësia le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel et les premières étoiles allaient bientôt apparaitre. Ils avaient volé sans s'arrêter une seul fois. Le dragonnier commençait à saturer d'avoir pour seul et unique paysage l'océan bleu. Par chance le voyage c'était tout de même bien passé.

Ils arrivèrent par le Surda comme l'avait prévu Eragon. Une région plutôt rocailleuse à première vue mais cela donnait un charme au paysage façonné par les tempêtes et la mer.

'' Jaìs, réveilles toi nous arrivons. '' La voix grave de son dragon raisonna en lui.  
'' Je ne dors pas je médite. Naror prenait un malin plaisir à embêter son dragonnier surtout dans ce genre de condition où il était simple de contrarier le jeune homme. Enfin ! Je commence à avoir mal partout. ''  
'' Ne te plain pas inutilement tu n'as rien fait de la journée ! Moi je suis épuisé ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, le soleil se couche, je ne fais pas un mètre de plus. '' C'est parole firent rire le jeune homme c'est vrais que lui n'avait pratiquement pas bougé.  
'' Tu as raison pardonne-moi ! C'est magnifique, c'est comme Eragon nous l'a décrit, regarde on voit les montagnes des Beors, aussi le désert du Hadarac, mais pas le Du Weldenvarden. Tu as raison nous arriverons que demain à Ellesméra. ''  
'' C'est normal Saphira m'a dit qu'une fois que nous serons en Alagaësia il ne nous restera plus que quelques heures de vol, je pense quand une matinée nous pourrions y arriver. ''  
'' Je suis fière de toi Naror. Pose-toi dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous voir. Eragon m'a demandé de passer le plus inaperçu possible. ''

Le grand dragon blanc se posa sur le bord d'une falaise, loin de toutes habitations. Là ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés ou d'être vus.  
Quand Jaìs descendît du dragon, il tomba un genou à terre, il avait les jambes toutes engourdis. Le dragonnier n'était pas habitué à de si long voyage.  
Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il alla enlever la selle de Naror puis il sortit de l'une des deux sacoches de quoi manger. Il alluma un petit feu, pendant le temps du repas ils discutèrent de tout de rien. Mais très vite la fatigue de ce long voyage se fit sentir. Naror s'allongea sur le sol, rapidement Jaìs le rejoint. Ils ne mirent pas de temps à s'endormir.

'' Aller debout feignant ! ''  
'' Non. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes, il ne fait même pas jour et j'ai d'affreuses courbatures dans les jambes. ''  
'' Lèves toi ! Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous arriverons. '' Dit-il en le poussant.  
'' Rho bon et bien allons y. '' Grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il ramassa toutes ses affaires, les mît dans la selle de Naror. Jaìs s'assit avec regret sur le cuir qui était devenu pour lui dure comme de la pierre. Le grand dragon prit son envol montant haut dans le ciel pour être que sûr que personne ne les remarquent.

'' Bon nous devrions donc y être vers midi. '' Souffla l'homme en espérant que son calvaire s'achève rapidement.

'' Oui, normalement si tout se passe bien. ''  
'' Tu as vu tous ces paysages Naror. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Eragon ne revient pas. ''  
'' Je ne sais pas plus que toi mais il doit avoir ses raisons, tu sais a quelle point il est discret sur la vie qu'il a mené ici. ''

'' C'est vrai, et pourtant nous sommes proche, je ne comprends pas, tout ça doit lui manquer toutes les personnes qu'il a laissées derrière lui. ''  
'' Tu sais, c'est peut être douloureux pour lui de parler de tout ça, mais tu as sans doute raison, ça doit lui manquer. Mais toi aussi tu es parti d'ici. ''  
'' Que peut bien craindre le plus grand dragonnier de toute l'Alagaësia ? Oui mais c'est différent moi je n'étais jamais sorti de mon petit village près des montagnes. Et puis j'étais jeune et personne n'attend mon retour. Je suis un orphelin depuis bien longtemps. ''  
'' Nous allons peut-être le découvrir. Ne dit pas de bêtise et puis tu n'es pas seul. ''  
'' Je sais merci. Nous devons tout d'abord nous rendre chez les elfes, puis je devrais distribuer les lettres qu'il m'a données. Ensuite je serais sous les ordres d'Arya. Peut-être qu'au court de notre voyage nous allons apprendre des choses sur lui. ''  
'' Je suis pressé de voir cette elfe mais surtout son dragon, Saphira m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Je pense qu'il lui manque. Après tout c'est l'un des premiers dragons qu'elle a rencontré. ''  
'' On voit enfin le Du Weldenvarden. Les arbres sont immenses. Bien plus grand que ceux de la grande forêt. ''  
'' Tu ne veux pas que nous nous arrêtions un peu pour que tu manges avant d'entrer ? ''  
'' Tu as raison Naror. Ce ne serait pas très convenable que j'arrive affamé. ''

Il mangea rapidement, il était pressé d'arriver chez les elfes. Eragon l'avait mis en garde. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, après tout il en voyait tous les jours des elfes, certains étaient même de très bons amis. Mais bon il fallait mieux ne pas prendre de risque, il répéta donc dans sa tête les phrases de politesse, il était habitué à parler en ancien langage mais pas à utiliser ses phrases. Eragon les avait instruits comme étant tous égaux, donc il n'y avait pas de marque de distinction entre eux. Enfin disons plutôt que lui ne les utilisait pas souvent.

'' Tu as fini. ''  
'' Hum... J'arrive. ''

Ils commençaient à avancer dans l'immense forêt. Tout doucement ils s'enfoncèrent dans cet univers vert. Jaìs était étonné par toutes ces merveilles. Il s'arrêta même un moment pour faire un fairth de ces paysages si rares. Puis ils reprirent leur route vers Ellesméra, mais très vite ils furent arrêtés.  
Deux grands elfes aux cheveux noirs qui surgirent de nul par et leur barrèrent la route. Très vite Jaìs prit la décision de les saluer. C'est vrai ils étaient intimidants mais après tout il n'y a rien de plus intimidant qu'un elfe pensa t-il.  
Alors il se mît devant eux, porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et dit:  
- Atra du esterní ono thelduin.  
- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.  
- Un atra du evarínya ono varda. Eka fricai un Shur'tugal. Il leur montra la paume de sa main où se trouvait son gedweÿ ignasia. Je suis Jaìs dragonnier fils de Mãrc, je viens voir votre reine de la part d'Eragon Shur'tugal. Continua-t-il en ancien langage.  
Sur ces mots les deux elfes se regardèrent. Puis l'un d'eux prit la parole. Il avait de fines oreilles pointues, les sourcils légèrement inclinés. Son corps était svelte mais solide comme un sabre. Il avait dans son dos un arc, avec des flèches parées de plumes de cygne. Une épée était accrochée à sa ceinture. Et il dit d'une voix grave, peu commune.  
- Bienvenue à toi Shur'tugal. Pardonne-nous pour ce manque de politesse envers toi et ton dragon. Suis nous nous allons te conduire à notre reine.  
- Ce n'est rien.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une cité, et Jaìs supposa que ça devait être Ellesméra. Il était impressionné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Eragon lui avait déjà raconté tout ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être impressionné par la beauté de cette cité. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un immense palais. Il était fait d'arbres qui se regroupaient pour former un toit et le sol était en mousse. C'était à peine imaginable on se serait cru dans un rêve, pensait le jeune homme.  
Il entra seul à l'intérieur, il marcha doucement et croisa le regard de quelques elfes qui se trouvaient là. Ils le regardèrent bizarrement comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Puis quand il se trouva face à la reine il s'agenouilla. Doucement, Arya descendît de son trône fait de racine et alla se placer dans une démarche souple devant le jeune homme. La reine était là face à lui comme sa mère c'était tenu face à Eragon des années auparavant. Une allure fière, un teint pâle bien plus pâle que la plus par des elfes comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil qui ne lui avait pas permis de voir les rayons du soleil, des cheveux couleur nuit retenu par un diadème. Et des yeux d'un vert si pure et qui dégagé pourtant une froideur qui trouvait si bien sa place sur ce visage qui semblait être figé par le temps. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un bâton sur le quelle un corbeau au plumage blanc se tenait fièrement. C'était l'image parfaite d'une renie qui détenait une autorité sur son peuple et pourtant cette image de souveraineté semblait être là pour cacher une profonde tristesse.  
- Relève-toi. Dit-elle d'une voie douce mais effacer par une autorité que son statut lui obligé d'user.  
- Atra du esterní ono thelduin.  
- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.  
- Un atra du evarínya ono varda.  
- Qui es-tu pour te présenter ainsi face à moi ?  
- Jaìs fils de Mãrc et dragonnier votre majesté.

Dragonnier, ce mot lui fit un choque comme si soudain tout c'était écroulé une demi seconde le temps de dire ce mot, ce titre qui la relier à un passé qu'elle avait enfouit profondément en elle. Mais personne n'aurait pu soupçonner le trouble que ces paroles avaient causé à la reine.

- Aurais-tu traversé l'Alagaësia sans l'aide de ton dragon ?

- Il n'est pas entrée dans la ville. On nous a demandé d'être discret jusqu'à ce que l'on vous rencontre et comme vous pouvez vous en douter un dragon ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Qu'elles sont les raisons de t'a venue ici à Ellesméra ?

- C'est Eragon ebrithil shur'tugal qui m'envoie. Je me présente ici devant vous et me met entièrement sous vos ordres t'elle est ma mission. Je suis là pour vous aider quelle que soit la tâche à accomplir. Eragon, tous se qui avait été dit après était venu jusqu'à la reine comme un lointain éco. Arya recula d'un pas piqué au vif, réveil d'un long sommeil qui semblait malgré elle s'éterniser.

Il y eut une réaction de la part de toutes les personnes présentent dans la grande salle. Tous se retourner vers leur voisin voulant être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
- Que tout le monde sorte. Et personne ne doit nous déranger. Ordonna Arya d'une voix forte et puissante.  
- Bien ma reine. Ils sortirent tous dans un brouha confus sans même protester son ordre.  
Ella se tourna ensuite vers Jaìs.  
- Où se trouve ton dragon ?  
- Il est resté en retrait de la ville.

- Bien dit lui si il le désire qu'il peut rejoindre Fírnen.

- C'est très généreux de votre part, il vous en remercie.  
- Suis-moi.

Ils sortirent de la salle de réception pour prendre de petit couloire lumineux, tout était si beau et harmonieux pour tout où il allait la nature avait pris place sans en être oppressante. Il marchait d'un pas rapide derrière la reine, la détaillent de dos, il l'avait déjà aperçut dans un souvenir de son ami et aussi sur un fairth chez Eragon. Il devait admettre qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de fort et en même temps fragile, de grand et pourtant petit elle était d'une rare beauté même pour une elfe. Il manqua de rentré dans Arya, perdu dans ses pensé il n'avait pas vue qu'elle c'était arrête pour entrer dans une petite salle.

Arya s'installa derrière une table ronde vide il y avait dessus une carte du DuWendlvarden gravé finement dans ce bois. Elle posa ses mains sur la table et proposa du thé à son hôte qui accepta. Pendant un long moment rien ne vint troubler le silence qui régnait dans la petite salle.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta venue. J'aurais aimé qu'Eragon prenne la peine de me m'avertir de ton arrivé chez nous. Mais tu es ici est c'est cela qui compte non ?

- Oui. Le dragonnier ressentait la rancune que portait l'elfe à Eragon et il comprenait, voulant quelque peu apaiser ce sentiment néfaste il ajouta. J'ai une lettre à vous remettre de sa part.

Il lui tendit la lettre. Elle hésita un court instant puis prit la lettre doucement comme un objet précieux. Elle la regarda un moment puis passa sa main dessus comme pour en deviner le contenu. Puis elle finit par l'ouvrir.

Arya, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que mon dragonnier est bien arrivé jusqu'à toi. Il sait beaucoup de choses j'espère qu'il pourra t'aider, je lui ai confié une courte mission ensuite il sera totalement sous tes ordres. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.  
J'espère que tu te portes bien? Il m'a fallu du temps avant de t'écrire et je m'en excuse. Trente ans se sont écoulés mais je ne t'oublie pas.  
J'espère que j'aurais la chance de te revoir un jour, que tout se passe bien pour toi mais aussi en Alagaësia.  
Les mots me manquent, j'aimerais te dire beaucoup de choses mais tout est flou... Tu me manques  
Eragon.

- Tu es un idiot Eragon. Dit-elle à voix haut sans même sens rendre compte, d'une voix emplie de chagrin. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de larmes mais aucune ne coula.  
Doucement elle referma la lettre, quand soudain celle-ci prit feux entre ses mains. Et une splendide fleur vient prendre sa place dans les mains de l'elfe.  
Jaìs n'en revenait pas. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il sentait aussi qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là. Elle posa la fleur sur ses genoux.  
- Pardonne-moi dragonnier. J'aimerais que tout cela reste entre nous dit-elle en désignant la fleur.  
- Ce n'est rien. Bien sûr vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
- Bien merci. Eragon me parler de beaucoup de choses. De ton apprentissage et de ta mission, mais j'aimerais tout d'abord que tu me parles de cette île et d'Eragon.  
- Elle est très grande, Eragon la entièrement construit seul, il refusait l'aide de toutes personnes au début. Je fais parti des premiers dragonniers qu'il a instruit et au début il était vraiment très froid avec tout le monde, je pense qu'il vivait mal d'être séparé de toutes les personnes qu'il aime et qu'il a laissé derrière lui.  
Cette île est magnifique il y a une immense montagne au nord on peut y voir le soleil se lever le matin sur l'océan, elle n'est accessible que par les dragons il l'a nommé '' Glaedr '', il y aussi une petite colline, juste à côté il a construit dessus une petite maison. Il s'y rend souvent pour méditer et c'est là qu'il nous envoie lorsque qu'on d'obéis '' la cabane d'Oromis '' c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle.  
Dans la cité nous avons aussi un grand nombre de livres. Chaque rue est assez large pour deux dragons, les porte assez haut pour un. Il a fait quelque chose de magnifique, vraiment. Nous avons aussi un jardin où l'on crée toutes sortes de plantes de fleurs, où l'on chante, il dit qu'il faut écouter la nature. Je crois que c'est important que vous sachiez que ce jardin porte votre nom, '' Arya ''. Nous avons aussi une petite taverne creusée dans un immense rocher '' la taverne d'Orik '' puis la grande place c'est de là que partent tous les dragons où qu'ils atterrissent la plupart du temps '' place Nasuada''. Et le terrain d'entraînement '' puissant marteau ''.  
Nous vivons dans des petites maisons où nous sommes tous ensembles, une fois que nous avons atteint le statut de dragonnier nous avons le droit de construire notre maison là où nous le souhaitons. Voilà ça ne sera jamais mieux que si vous la voyez en vrai mais je crois que c'est une bonne description.  
- Merci Jaìs on dirait qu'Eragon à fait quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire. Maintenant peux-tu me dire en quoi consiste cette mission.  
- Je dois livrer des lettres à Nasuada, Orik, et ses deux frères.  
- Dans ce cas nous partirons dès demain pour deux semaines de voyage. Lors du trajet tu me montras tout ce que tu as appris.  
Soudain Jaìs se tordit de douleur, prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un petit crie.  
'' Eragon ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça. ''  
'' Pardonne moi c'est la distance. Je veux que tu prennes garde quand tu vas partir pour donner mes lettres. L'Alagaësia n'est pas un lieu sûr pour les dragonniers. ''  
" Bien tu peux compter sur moi. Mais évite ça s'il te plait. Tu comptes venir quand ? ''  
'' Je ne sais pas bientôt. ''  
Et il coupa le lien mental. Jaìs relâcha sa tête il avait les yeux injectés de sang. Arya s'approcha doucement.  
- Ça va ? Qu'es qui s'est passé ?  
- Oui ne vous en fait pas. C'est Eragon, je n'aime pas quand il me contacte d'aussi loin. Arya fut surprise par ses paroles.  
- Il peut te contacter de si loin. Mais comment fait-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais avec autant de distance c'est très violent.  
- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner jusqu'à ton logement. Sois près demain après-midi.

Il partit en direction d'un arbre avec l'aide d'un elfe. Ce même elfe à la voix grave qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au palais. Il ne mît pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer ni de découvrir la maison. Il s'endormit directement.  
Arya elle ne fermait pas les yeux de la nuit bouleversée par autant de nouvelles d'un coup.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la fleur. Elle était si belle, jamais elle n'en avait vu de pareil. Elle était rouge, assez haute et de petites clochettes blanches descendaient sur les côté.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : Le changement**

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Dans un arbre au centre d'une forêt immense où la nature avait encore tous ses droits.  
Dans son arbre qu'il appelait maison, qu'il avait chanté pendant de longue nuit, t-elle qu'on le lui avait appris et qui reflétait une partie de lui.

Le grand dragonnier lui, était parti loin dans ses songes les plus profonds.

_Il était en Alagaësia comme le savait-il ? Aucune idée, c'est ici que ses rêves avaient décidé à de le mener comme bien souvent depuis son départ. Il était dans une petite maison, il avait du mal à voir tout était flou autour de lui, ses pas étaient mal assurés. Il venait de passer devant un dragon blanc. Oui il le connaissait ce dragon c'était celui de Jaìs. Il voulait s'arrête devant celui-ci pour lui parler mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Il s'approcha document d'un lit, il entendait des personnes pleurer certaines semblaient lui parler mais il n'entendait pas. Alors, qui se trouvait dans cette pièce sombre ? Ça il l'ignorait. Il se pencha doucement au-dessus du lit...  
_  
- Non ! Cria Eragon, il sursauta et tomba de son lit. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il avait froid, il avait chaud. Son corps tremblait irrégulièrement, il tenta de respiré doucement pour reprendre son calme quand il sentie l'esprit de Saphira venir tendrement entourer le sien pour le calmer.  
'' Que se passe-t-il Eragon ? '' Très vite il lui envoya des images de son rêve.  
'' Tu penses que c'est... ''  
'' Oui j'en suis pratiquement sûr. ''  
'' Dans ce cas nous devons trouver un moyen de l'éviter. ''

'' Nous devons partir Saphira, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je connais cette personne. Je le sais, comme un pressentiment. ''  
'' Nous partirons, tu as raison. Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. ''  
'' Tu as raison je vais régler les choses pour notre départ aujourd'hui, nous partirons demain à l'aube. ''

Eragon pressé par le temps, tourmenté par son rêve enfin celui-ci ne lui semblait pas ordinaire. Il ne réussit pas se rendormir.

Il décida donc de partit préparer son départ. Ces rêves plus proche d'un cauchemar, il les connaissait si bien, depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il était revenue enfaite. Après ce jour plus rien avait été pareil. Ces nuits étaient bouleversés par des cauchemardes souvent les mêmes images les mêmes sensations qui l'entouraient, qui lui pesaient. Il avait fini par penser que ces cauchemardes étaient des brides de souvenir enfin c'est qu'il en avait déduit.

Mais là c'était différent… Cependant les sensations étaient les mêmes cela ne pouvait être un simple rêve !

Jaìs se réveilla dans ce lieu qui lui était inconnue. Il avait mis quelques minutes les yeux rivés sur le plafond pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Quand il décida enfin de se lever doucement, ses jambes étaient encore un peu endolories par le voyage mais ça pouvait aller, il avait vue pire comme douleur. Il alla à la fenêtre, s'émerveillant de la vue qu'il avait sur la belle cité. Puis son regard se dirigea vers le soleil et il constata avec panique qu'il n'était déjà pas loin de midi.  
'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? '' Cria t'il sur Naror tout en courant dans les deux petits étages que lui offrait cette arbre maison.  
'' Ce voyage t'a fatigué, et un notre nous attend encore. '' Répondit doucement le dragon espérant calmer son dragonnier qui à peine debout semblait de mauvaise humeur.  
'' Hum… J'aurais voulu explorer un peu cette cité mais je n'aurais pas le temps. ''  
'' Tu vas revenir ne tant fait pas. ''

Jaìs était déçu. Il visita finalement la petite maison, elle contenait que le minimum un lit, un bureau et un endroit pour manger et pour se laver.  
Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un repas quand il vit une lettre au pied de sa porte ainsi que des vêtements propres. Il prit les vêtements, ils étaient beaux et d'une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis il les posa négligemment sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre.

'' Naror, nous devons être devant le palais dans trois heures. ''  
'' Comment sais-tu ça ? ''  
'' On m'a donné une lettre pour le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous ainsi que des vêtements. Je vais manger un peu, nous irons faire un petit tour avant de partir ? ''  
'' Comme tu veux prend ton temps. Je t'attends de toute façon. Je suis avec Fírnen il est ... ''

Jaìs ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était en train de manger toutes sortes de fruits et de légumes. Il se prépara, s'habilla pour le voyage. Ensuite il alla mettre la selle sur son dragon.  
Ils allaient faire une promenade dans cet univers tout nouveau pour eux. Jaìs n'avait jamais vu d'arbres aussi grands et gros. Tout l'émerveillait comme un enfant. Il était bientôt l'heure de partir de nouveau et il le regrettait. Il aurait aimé visiter un peu plus mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Mais bon il reviendrait.

" Jaìs nous devrions aller sur le point de rendez-vous. Il est bientôt l'heure. ''  
'' Oui tu as raison, partons. Si j'ai le temps je contacterais Isma. ''

Ils s'envolaient tout droit sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Tous les elfes qu'il croisait sur son chemin le saluait et il leur répondait avec joie, mais ceci devins très vite lassant pour le jeune homme. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui accorde autant d'importance.  
Ils étaient là depuis deux ou trois minutes mais ils ne voyaient toujours pas la reine arriver. Alors il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche.  
- Draumr kópa. Le petit miroir se mît à briller, puis le visage d'Isma apparu.  
- Jaìs ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais bien ne tant fait pas. Et toi ?  
- Ça va. Eragon va venir bientôt, il a eu une vision, il avait l'aire inquiet mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Ne fait rien qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger.  
- Vraiment ! Heureux de savoir qu'il ne sera bientôt rejoint par son ami. Ne tant fait pas, je ferais attention. Je pars bientôt pour donner les lettres d'Eragon.  
- Tu ne pars pas seul j'espère.  
- Non je pars avec Arya. Rit-il, elle s'inquiet toujours pour tout mais c'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait.  
- Arya! La Arya ?  
- Oui c'est bien elle. Tu sais je crois qu'il nous manque beaucoup de bout à cette histoire.  
- Commença ?  
- Ils ont l'aire beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il nous a dit. Enfin je dois de te laisser je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je te raconterais dès que je te reverrais. Je t'aime Isma, tu me manques crois-moi, prends soin de toi.  
- Moi aussi Jaìs, prends garde tu ne connais pas ces gens.  
Et il coupa le contact il aurait aimé parler encore avec elle, parler de tout ce qui avait vu, de toute cette beauté autour de lui mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Quand il se retourna il vit l'elfe sur son splendide dragon vert.

- Pardonnez-moi ma reine, êtes-vous là depuis longtemps ?  
- Non, ne tant fait pas, avant de partir j'attends un elfe qui fera le voyage avec nous.  
Jaìs vit sortir de la forêt, l'elfe à la voix grave. Il courait à une vitesse folle, toujours équipé de ses armes, mais il avait en plus sur son dos un petit sac.  
- Pardonne-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'organisation.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Arya.

L'elfe se présenta au dragonnier comme il se doit, alors qu'il avait simplement fait un petit signe de tête à la reine pour la saluer cela paru étrange au dragonnier.  
- Dragonnier je me présent je suis Faolin, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois.  
- Oui, je me souviens de vous.  
- Faolin monte nous avons déjà trop attendu.  
Il monta sur le dragon vert juste derrière Arya. Ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer la curiosité du jeune homme.  
Qui pouvait bien avoir l'honneur de monter sur un dragon et de plus celui de la reine ? Il ne lui montre pas plus de respect que ça, pensa Jaìs. Qui peut bien être cet elfe ?

Ils s'envolèrent tous les cinq dans le ciel. Ils volaient depuis un moment et personne ne parlait. Ce silence devenait lourd pour Jaìs.  
'' Tu crois que nous devrions nous méfier d'eux. ''  
'' Non je ne pense pas. Eragon ne nous aurait jamais emmenés là où l'on pourrait perdre la vie. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui. ''  
'' J'ai confiance en lui. Mais eux. Surtout ce Faolin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. ''  
'' Oui moi aussi, peut-être dans une histoire d'Eragon je ne sais pas trop ou dans un livre que tu as étudié. ''

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa gauche où se trouvaient les trois autres compagnons. Arya se tenait droite comme un '' i '' de même pour Faolin. Ils avaient tous deux l'aire de bien se connaitre. Comme si... Non il aurait remarqué bien avant, pensa-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout de rien. Jaìs marchait sur le dos de Naror. Il espérait comme ça ne pas avoir mal aux jambes, il allait de la pointe de sa queue à sa tête. Il admirait ce paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il aimait voler, il se sentait libre, il adorait cette sensation que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais soudain il eut une grosse rafale de vent et Jaìs tomba du dos de son dragon.

Son expérience du vol aurait dû lui permettre d'empêcher cette chute, mais ni lui ni Naror n'avaient fait quoi que ce soit pour éviter qu'il ne chute.  
'' Naror dépêche-toi. '' Riait-il.  
'' J'arrive. '' Le dragon se laissait tomber vers le sol, tournant sur lui-même. Il entoura même son dragonnier de ses ailes avant de le rattraper à quelques mètres du sol.  
'' Tu es fou, tu aurais pu arriver un peu avant ça non ! ''  
'' Tu as cru que je ne te rattraperais pas ? ''  
'' Bien sûr que non, j'ai confiance toi. '' Dit-il en riant de plus belle.  
Jaìs ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, ils arrivèrent de nouveau à la hauteur de Fírnen. Arya l'entendait rire, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Son dragon avait énormément attendu avant de le réceptionner et il aurait même pu éviter de tomber alors pourquoi ?

'' Ils sont étranges. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avant ? '' Dit-elle à Fírnen.  
'' Ils sont jeunes Arya. Jaìs a confiance en lui. Mais leur inconscience pourrait bien finir par le jouer des tours. Mais dans de-t-elle circonstance il n'y a aucun risque. ''  
'' Oui, tu as sans doute mais je les trouve un peu trop téméraire. Si nous étions en..''

'' Arya cesse de t'inquiet ainsi, que veux-tu qu'ils leurs arrivent ? Les dangers sont loin, la guerre est finit. '' L'interrompit Faolin qui avait suivi la conversation entre les deux liées.  
'' Il a raison Arya. Et n'oublie que leur instructeur était surement Eragon. '' A l'annonce de son nom son corps se crispa et elle regarda sa petite sacoche où elle avait mis la fleur.  
'' Oui c'est vrai. Eragon était téméraire… '' Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pendant ce temps-là sur la grande île des dragons et dragonniers, Eragon s'organisait pour pouvoir partir le lendemain matin. Il prépara d'abord un certain nombre d'affaires, regarda l'itinéraire et estima environ le nombre de temps qu'il faudrait pour arriver. Cela ne lui prit que très peu de temps.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, réunir tout le conseil aujourd'hui allait surement retarder son départ car il s'opposerait surement à son choix et les débats seraient longs pour qu'il leur fasse entendre raison. Il devait réfléchir autrement et trouver une autre solution.

Cherchant une solution assit derrière son bureau il ressentie une pression sur ses barrières après en avoir reconnue l'auteur il ouvra son esprit.

'' Tu m'a l'aire bien perturber Eragon. Qu'es qui te tracasse ainsi ? ''

'' Ebrithil je dois me rendre en Alagaësia, une vision avoua t'il difficilement. Cela m'inquiet mais le conseil ne me laissera pas partir si facilement. ''

'' Effectivement Eragon, en as-tu parlé à Fafnir. Je pense que lui peut t'être utile si tu trouves les mots pour le convaincre. '' Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre le dragon or avait déjà quitté son esprit.

Appliquant les conseils de son maitre il contacta Fafnir lui expliquant son problème, et les raisons de son inquiétude. Il finit au bout de plus d'une heure de débat avec le vieux dragon par trouver une solution. Fafnir l'aiderait il pouvait partir.

Il alla ensuite trouver Lupusänghren, il faisait parti des elfes qui étaient resté avec lui pour instruire les dragonniers. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé l'elfe à l'apparence de loup. Il lui dit qu'il allait devoir partir pour un temps indéterminé. Et qu'il lui confiait cette île et ses dragonniers qui y vivaient durant son absence. Bien sûr il accepta c'était un honneur pour lui de pouvoir aider le dragonnier.

Puis il retrouva voir Isma. Elle était sur la petite colline, il s'assise à côté d'elle, et lui expliqua son projet. Quand il lui apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir son beau visage s'assombrit.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'emmener avec moi mais je dois faire vite et toi et ta dragonne n'était pas encore assez forte pour pouvoir nous suivre. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Eragon je comprends pars en paix. Tout se passera bien. Prends soin de Jaìs.  
- Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
- Je sais.

Eragon resta à coté d'elle un moment puis il partit. Il commençait à se faire tard, dans quelques heures il ferait nuit et il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Il devait finir les préparatifs pour partir demain, et aussi contacter Jaìs pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Haut dans le ciel au-dessus de l'Alagaësia. Les cinq compagnons n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ils pouvaient déjà voir le village de Carvahall.  
Arya chercha l'esprit du jeune dragonnier pour lui dire qu'il était bientôt arrivé à destination. Quand elle le trouva elle fut surprise de se confronter à un tel mur. On aurait dit que rien ni personne ne pouvait passer sans son accord.  
'' Jaìs, c'est moi Arya. '' En quelques minutes elle eut accès à une partie de son esprit. Elle fut surprise de la sagesse que dégageait son esprit sous son aire d'enfant insouciant.  
'' Nous arrivons bientôt d'ici quelques minutes. ''  
'' Merci de me l'avoir dit. '' Soudain une grande pression arriva sur son esprit. Arya aussi la ressentie à travers le dragonnier et voulut l'aider. Quand elle se rendit compte que Jaìs ouvra entièrement son esprit elle relâcha alors elle aussi ses défenses avec prudence.  
'' Eragon que veux-tu ? '' Il souffrait beaucoup moins que la dernière fois. Eragon y était allé beaucoup plus en douceur.  
'' Où est tu ? Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui... Arya ! '' Eragon avait eu du mal à reconnaitre la personne qui avait trouvé une petite place dans l'esprit du dragonnier mais une fois fait il fut surpris et se recula dans un coin de l'esprit du dragonnier.  
'' Eragon ! '' Dit-elle juste avant de se retirer de l'esprit de Jaìs.  
'' Je suis juste au-dessus de la maison de ton frère Roran. ''  
'' Bien tu y reste jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je pars demain matin. ''  
Et il rompit le contact.

Jaìs vit Fírnen descendre vers le sol et Naror le suivit. Une fois qu'ils eurent touché le sol. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du village.  
- Bien nous y sommes, dit Arya. Naror et Fírnen allez sur la Crête, reposez-vous et mangez, évitons de nous faire remarquer.  
Les deux dragons se dirigèrent donc vers la Crête.  
- Vous voyez la maison là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers une petite colline où se trouvait une maison. C'est là-bas que vivent Roran et Katrina.

Jaìs était heureux d'être enfin arrivé on voyait pratiquement plus le soleil, il était épuisé. Mais il remarqua très vite la différence entre ici et le Du Weldenvarden. L'air était beaucoup plus frais, le paysage beaucoup plus rustique mais très beau quand même. Doucement ils se rapprochèrent de la petite maison de bois. Ils n'avaient croisés personne, sur leur chemin. Tant mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, n'hésité par à me faire des remarques sans non plus m'enfoncer hein mais soyez sur que j'en tiendrais compte.

De plus oui cette fic existe sur d'autre site, je ne vous conseil pas d'allé la lire sa gâcherais un peu le suspense. C'est tout simplement ma propre histoire que je publie sur ce site et comme je la réécris il y a des modifications.

**Chapitre IV : La fin d'un exil**

Arya se mit juste devant la porte suivit de Faolin puis de Jaìs. Le temps qu'ils arrivent devant la maison la nuit était tombé.  
En face d'eux une maison avec une petite terrasse et deux petits balcons justes au-dessus de chaque fenêtre. Elle était totalement faite de bois. La petite maison était sur une colline qui donnait face au village tout entier et une magnifique vue sur les montagnes.  
Arya frappa doucement à la porte, très vite ils entendirent des bruits de pas se diriger vers eux.  
C'est Katrina qui ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise quand elle vit le visage de l'elfe. Et engagea la conversation.  
- Bonsoir Arya. Que me vaut votre visite ? Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Bonsoir Katrina, pardonne-moi de vous déranger à cette heure aussi tardive, mais..

- Ce n'est rien entrez. Elle venait de se faire couper la parole, elle la reine en d'autre circonstance elle aurait fait punir un-t-elle acte. Mais elle le lui pardonnait Katrina savait son rang et ignorait tous des coutumes elfiques de plus il ne serait pas bon de se mettre à dos la femme de Roran celui-ci acceptait mal que l'on s'en prenne à sa femme.  
Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la petite maison. C'était une jolie demeure, elle contenait des tableaux du temps d'avant. Sûrement fait par Eragon, pensa Jaìs. Il y avait une grande table au milieu du salon face à la cheminée. On pouvait deviner qu'un enfant vivait ici car il y avait toutes sortes de petits jouets sur le sol.  
Puis un homme d'une certaine taille et à première vue musclée se dirigea vers eux. Il avait une petite barbe et ressemblait fortement à Eragon. Il avait la peau blanche on aurait dit qu'il était malade. En le voyant arriver Katrina partit dans la cuisine faire un thé pour ses trois invitées.  
L'homme à la petite barbe se dirigea vers Arya en souriant.  
- Atra du esterní ono thelduin.  
- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.  
- Un atra du evarínya ono varda. Je suis heureux de vous revoir Arya et toi aussi Faolin. Continua-t-il en ancien langage.

Oui Roran parlait maintenant bien le langage des elfes et aussi un peu celui des nains. A la fin de la guerre Nasuada lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait devenir chef d'un commandement mais plus encore, elle lui proposa de représenter l'armée Varden. Il avait hésité un moment cela impliqué de grandes responsabilités pour lui, un simple fermier. Mais Nasuada avait sût trouver les arguments pour le convaincre, et il avait fini par accepter.  
Il avait donc dû apprendre ces différentes langues mais aussi apprendre à écrire et à lire. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu renier son passé et avait refusé quand elle lui avait proposé de rester vivre au château.  
Il était donc maintenant le lien entre les autres armés, et était très respecté de tous. Il connaissait Faolin car il avait dû le côtoyer plusieurs fois lors de différentes missions.

- Moi aussi Roran. Reprirent Arya et Faolin de la langue maternelle de celui-ci. Ils savaient que Katrina ne pouvait pas comprendre et ce n'était pas respectueux de l'exclure ainsi de la conversation. Comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air fatigué. Reprit Arya.  
- Oui, je reviens d'un combat qui ce n'est pas passé comme prévu. En rentrant au château nous nous sommes fait attaqués, et une lance à transpercer mon abdomen.  
- Tu as était soigne? Demanda rapidement Faolin.  
- Oui un magicien m'a complètement guérie de mes blessures. Mais je ressens encore de la fatigue.  
- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Mais je ne savais pas que tu en faisais parti. Qui vous a attaqué ?  
- Je ne le sais pas. On ne voyait pas leur visage. Nasuada a dit qu'elle arrêterait les ravisseurs. Vous devez être fatigué par ce long voyage venez-vous asseoir et donnez-moi la raison qui vous amène jusqu'à nous.  
Ils s'asseyaient donc tous autour de la grande table et Katrina leur apportait le thé ainsi que quelques petits gâteaux.  
- Je te présent Jaìs. C'est le premier dragonnier qu'Eragon m'envoie. Entendant son nom Roran pâlit et Katrina s'assit.  
- Eragon! Va-t-il revenir? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux répondre à ta question. Mais si nous sommes venus c'est parce qu'il vous a écrit une lettre. Jaìs tendit la lettre à Roran qui la prit à son tour.  
Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

Mon frère, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, Katrina et Ismira. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti mais vous me manquez beaucoup tous les trois. J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir vous voir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je sais ce que tu penses, en trente ans il n'a pas trouvé de temps.  
Prend bien soin de toi et de ta famille Roran.  
Aujourd'hui je peux te dire qu'on se retrouvera, quand ? Cette question n'a pas encore de réponse...  
Katrina prend bien soin de toi et de ta fille je ne vous oublie pas. Jamais!  
Eragon._  
_  
Toutes les émotions étaient passées sur le visage de l'homme. De la colère, de la joie mais surtout de la tristesse. Il passa ensuite la lettre à Katrina qui l'a lu à son tour.  
Roran se tourna vers Jaìs.  
- Comment va mon frère ?  
- Il va bien, même si je crois que le monde d'ici lui manque.  
- Il n'a qu'à revenir. Dit froidement Roran. Bien, vous devez être fatigué et il se fait tard. Vous restez pour la nuit ?  
- Non, nous ne voulons pas déranger. Dit Arya.  
- Vous ne nous dérangeaient pas. Dit Roran en ancien langage.  
- Merci de ta part puissant marteau. C'était la première fois que Faolin parlait de la soirée.  
- Suivez-moi.

Il leur montra deux chambres, proches l'une de l'autre. Elle donnait toutes les deux sur un petit champ sûrement celui de Roran.  
Jaìs entra dans une chambre et Arya dans l'autre suivit de Faolin. Roran les regarda bizarrement puis après tout elle a le droit d'avoir une vie pensa-t-il.

Il alla à son tour dans la chambre juste en face rejoindre Katrina déjà couchée. Il était épuisé pour tant il n'avait rien fait. Il avait du mal à se remettre de son attaque, malgré qu'il ait été soigné.

Eragon lui allait partir bientôt il aurait voulu faire le trajet en une seule fois mais il se doutait que se serais difficile. Il se leva tôt avant le lever du soleil. Mais il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'inquiétudes pour qu'il puisse dormir.  
Il laissa Saphira se reposer elle allait devoir voler toute une journée se serait fatigant pour elle, même avec sa taille.  
Deux heures avant que le jour n'apparaisse il alla la réveiller. Il voulait partir avant que tous soient réveillés.

'' Saphira, debout ma belle. ''  
'' Petit homme tu n'as donc aucun respect pour le sommeil des dragons. '' À telle répondu avec un petit sourire.  
'' Bien sûr que si mais pas aujourd'hui. Une longue route nous attend et je veux être parti avant que tous les autres ne se réveillent. ''  
'' Bien allons-y alors. ''

Il sortit de la maison, Eragon posa la selle sur le dos de Saphira ainsi que quelques sacoches. Il monta ensuite sur le dos de la dragonne bleue. Puis elle prit son envol.  
'' C'est parti. '' Ajouta elle.

Ils s'élevèrent doucement au-dessus de la grande île. Eragon la regardait rétrécir au fur et à mesure que la distance les éloignait.  
Il eut soudain un petit pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il ne voyait plus l'île. Oui, lui qui pensait ne pas regretter cette île qui l'avait séparé de tout. Il avait soudain de la peine de partir en laissant tous les dragonniers là-bas. En dix ans il s'était attaché à eux bien plus que se qu'il aurait pu le penser.  
Ils avaient maintenant pour seul horizon l'océan à perte de vue. Saphira volait haut et vite. Elle était pressée d'arriver et de revoir Fírnen, elle avait tant de chose à lui raconter. Elle devait l'admettre le jeune dragon lui avait manqué.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Eragon ne voyait toujours pas la terre.  
'' Bientôt nous serons là où tout a commencé. ''  
'' Ne tant fait pas Eragon ça va bien se passer. ''  
'' Oui. Crois-tu que je dois prévenir Nasuada et Orik maintenant ? ''  
'' Non, tu le feras quand nous serons arrivés. ''

Leur voyage se passait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas de vent. Juste une petite brise qui rafraîchissait l'air.

Le lendemain matin Jaìs était parti tôt pour aller voir Naror. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui et était très vite revenu pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Il était déjà en train de rentrer vers la maison, quand il aperçut Arya assise sur une souche morte et Faolin qui se tenait près d'elle.

Jaìs curieux d'en savoir plus sur toute cette histoire. Il se mit légèrement à l'écart pour être sûr qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas mais assez près pour pouvoir les entendre.

- ...  
- Tu me surveilles en plus. Même quand je dors.  
- Ho tout de suite les grands mots. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.  
- Ne tant fait pas pour moi. Mais je ne te laisse pas partir ordre de la reine et d'une l'elfe qui veut que tu restes avec elle. Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Tu sais pour hier. Tu avais raison...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer. Et je vais rester avec toi.  
- Merci. Rentrons maintenant. Il faut que je regarde les connaissances de Jaìs en matière de magie, il m'étonne et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui.  
- Bien sur rentrons.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la maison. De même pour Jaìs qui voulait arriver avant eux.  
Quelques minutes après qu'il est franchi le seuil de la porte, Faolin et Arya arrivèrent à leur tour.  
Katrina et Roran se levaient eux aussi. Roran avait le visage pâle, les yeux rougis et deux gros cernes sous ses yeux. Il avait apparemment peu dormi.  
Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné. Jaìs monta dans sa chambre et contacta Isma pour en savoir plus sur cette histoire de départ d'Eragon.  
Leur conversation dura un moment. Il avait parlé de choses futiles. Et d'autres plus importantes, il avait été pris de colère quand il avait appris qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec Eragon. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait. Mais sa colère s'apaisa car Isma lui expliqua les raisons, ce qui lui permit dans savoir plus sur le départ d'Eragon, mais il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur cette histoire de '' vision ''. Il lui parla ensuite d'Arya, d'Eragon et de ce Faolin. Elle fut surprise par cette histoire elle croyait connaitre un peu Eragon mais pas du tout, sa vie était un immense secret apparemment. Et comme Jaìs elle n'était pas capable de donner plus de réponse sur Faolin, même son nom lui était inconnu.  
Quand leur conversation se termina la matinée était déjà passée depuis longtemps. Il parti rejoindre de nouveau Naror pour faire un tour avec lui.  
Quand il passa par le grand salon il vit Roran et Faolin parler. Celui-ci l'interpela.  
- Jaìs! Arya m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait parler avec toi de ton apprentissage en début d'après-midi. N'oublie pas.  
- Merci de me le dire je serais présent. Puis il partit.  
- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Roran. Demanda Faolin.  
- Bien sur, juste un petit coup de fatigue. Ça doit être à cause de l'attaque, puis tous ces voyages sont épuisants. Je ne suis pas un elfe. Dit-il en rigolant.  
- Je sais, tu as peut-être raison, mais si ta blessure a été soigné tu devrais être en plein forme. C'est étrange.  
- Ne tant fait pour moi. Si demain ça ne va pas mieux, tu pourras regarder. Peut-être que mon magicien n'était pas très doué.  
- Oui tiens moi au courant. Puis ils continuèrent de parler de sujets moins important.

Comme prévu Jaìs avait retrouvé Arya en début d'après-midi dans le jardin assise juste en dessous d'un pommier.  
- J'espère que vous ne m'attendez pas depuis longtemps.  
- Non, assis toi Jaìs. J'aimerais savoir ce qui tu sais fait en matière de magie. Et aussi qui t'a instruit.  
- Eragon, c'est lui-même qui m'a instruit. Mais je suis bien loin de son niveau.  
- Bien, j'aimerais que tu essayes d'accéder à mon esprit.

Arya ferma son esprit. Jaìs contournait l'esprit de l'elfe en cherchant une faille un point faible mais rien, rien c'était un mur sans failles. Alors il commença à attaquer ce mur qui paraissait au premier point de vue infranchissable. Il chercha un point puis il se concentra dessus, envoya une décharge d'une grande puissance, mais rien ne s'était passé mais il sentait que l'elfe résistait et devait se concentrer pour qu'il ne réussisse pas, ce qui le fit sourire. Le combat continua un petit moment puis comme pour faire stopper ce combat Arya lança une attaque qui l'immobilisa.

- Tu es très fort Jaìs! Eragon t'a très bien instruit. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si puissant bien qu'il te reste du travail.  
- Merci. Bien sûr je n'en doute pas. Nous ne cessons jamais d'apprendre.  
- Tu as raison. Prends ça. Elle lui lança une pierre de taille moyenne. Montre-moi tout ce que tu sais faire avec cette simple pierre.

Il prit la pierre entre ses mains. Puis il prononça toutes sortes de mots. Il la fit voler, il la brisa, lui fit prendre toute sorte de forme. Il sépara les différents composants de cette pierre. Arya était impressionné, le but pour elle de cet exercice était de voir le vocabulaire que possédait le jeune homme et elle devait l'admettre il avait un vocabulaire très riche. Il continuait les différents exercices qu'elle lui faisait faire, jusqu'à une heure tardive. Puis ils retournèrent dans la maison. Roran était déjà parti dans sa chambre.  
Ce n'est pas son genre pensa Faolin demain je regarderais cette blessure.  
Après le repas chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Au moment où Jaìs entra dans sa chambre il sentit l'esprit d'Eragon toucher le sien.  
'' Eragon. Tu es arrivé ? ''  
'' Je vois qu'Isma t'a parlé, non mais bientôt je vais voir la côte normalement.''  
'' Bien, nous sommes toujours chez ton frère et nous t'attendons. ''  
'' Ils savent que je viens? Si non tu ne leur dis pas. ''  
'' Non ils ne le savent pas je ne leur ai pas encore dit, et je ne leur dirais pas si tu veux. ''  
'' Merci, je te laisse je devrais arriver demain matin. ''  
'' A demain Eragon. ''  
Puis Jaìs coupa le lien et partit se coucher, Arya l'avait épuisé avec tous ces sorts et différents exercices.

Eragon commençait à voir les bords de la côte. Comme Jaìs il arriva par le Surda. Le soleil se couchait dans son dos.

'' Arrête toi là Saphira. ''  
'' Pourquoi ? Je peux y arriver nous y sommes presque. ''  
'' Saphira arrête toi. Nous arriverons demain matin. ''  
'' Non mais je n'y crois pas. Tu as peur ! ''  
'' Non pas du tout j'appréhende juste un peu ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vue. Roran va m'en vouloir et Arya, je sais plus maintenant que nous nous rapprochons j'ai comme une soudaine envie de partir. ''  
'' Eragon tout va bien passer, ne tant fait, nous allons nous arrêter même si je trouve que ça ne sert à rien. Nous partirons demain.''  
'' Merci ma belle. ''

Elle se posa au milieu du Surda, heureuse de pouvoir reposer ses ailes.  
Ils mangèrent en silence puis Eragon se coucha contre le ventre de Saphira qui le recouvrit de son aile. Ça lui rappela quand ils allaient tous deux d'un bout à l'autre de l'Alagaësia.  
Demain il retrouverait Arya et il appréhendait ce moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V : Pas maintenant**

Il faisait nuit, oui c'était une nuit sans étoiles. Eragon n'avait pas fermé l'œil, perdu dans vieux souvenir. Bientôt il serait l'heure de partir. Il le savait en quelques heures le trajet serait fait, il toucherait de nouveau à ce passé qui avait tenté d'oublié. Et ils seraient chez son frère.

Il commençait à douter, à douter de tout. Des raisons de sa venue, de cette vision...

'' Saphira tu dors ? ''  
'' Comment veux-tu que je dorme Eragon, cesse de penser à tout ça. Et dort un peu. ''  
'' Pardonne-moi. ''

Alors il ferma les yeux. Mais à chaque fois il revoyait leur visage. Le visage de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait, pensait-il abandonnées. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Saphira il restait angoissé à l'idée de les retrouver.

Plus loin dans le nord-ouest de l'Alagaësia. Dans la petite maison face à la Crête un cri retenti.

- Haaaaaaaaa. Hurla Roran de toutes ses forces.  
- Que se passe-t-il Roran. Demanda Katrina en allumant une bougie qui se trouvait près de son lit.  
Quand elle découvrir son visage, elle poussa un petit cri. Il était terriblement blanc, les yeux rouge sang et de grosses gouttes coulaient le long de son front.  
- Katrina va chercher Faolin. Dit-il d'un faible murmure.  
Sans même répondre Katrina sortit de la chambre et alla frapper à celle des deux elfes. Elle n'attendit pas qu'ils répondent et ouvrit la porte.  
Les ténèbres avaient envie la petite pièce et son regard se perdait dans le noire. Affolé elle l'appela.  
- Faolin ! Faolin !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Reprit celui-ci vaguement endormi.  
- Vous devez venir, c'est Roran. Vite s'il vous plaît.  
- Roran ! J'arrive Katrina. Il l'entendit partir rejoindre Roran, le temps qu'il arrive.  
- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Arya à moitié endormie.  
- Je ne sais pas c'est Roran je sens un truc louche avec cette blessure depuis le début ! S'énerva-t-il, de ne pas avoir regardé avant.  
- Je viens avec toi.  
- Tu nous rejoins dans la chambre. Va réveiller Jaìs aussi.  
- Oui, oui va, j'arrive.

Arya alla chercher Jaìs pendant que Faolin lui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Roran. Très vite ils arrivèrent eux aussi dans la petite chambre.  
Faolin était déjà là depuis quelques minutes. Et il l'avait examiné, ce corps brûlant !  
Quand Roran lui avait montré la tache noire qu'il avait au niveau de l'abdomen, là où il avait été blessé et normalement guérie Faolin n'en revenait pas. Qu'est que cela pouvait bien être ? Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Arya et Jaìs étaient arrivé.  
- Depuis quand a tu ça ? Demanda Faolin, énervé par l'inconscience de l'homme.  
- Je... Hier soir quand je suis allé me coucher, j'avais une petite tache bleue je pensais que c'était un bleu. Tenta-il de ce défendre, mais sa voix faible et rauque n'avait guère convaincu l'elfe qui s'inquiétait derrière son masque de tranquillité.  
- Roran pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ! S'exclama Arya à son tour.  
- Je ne s... Ils n'eurent pas la fin de cette phrase car Roran s'évanouit.  
- Roran ! Cria Katrina en se précipitant vers le lit où il était allongé.  
Arya se dirigea vers Faolin et l'éloigna suffisamment pour que seul lui puis l'entendre.  
- Nous devons trouver ce qu'il a et le soigner au plus vite. Puis elle prit Katrina dans ses bras et la fît sortir de la chambre.  
- Katrina nous allons le soigner tout va bien se passer calme toi. Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme il va peut-être...  
- Non, Katrina regarde-moi il ne va pas mourir, tu restes là nous allons nous en occuper.  
Katrina se dirigea sans un mot dans la chambre au fond du couloir. C'était la chambre de leur fils, Thomas il avait eu dix il y a peu. Elle le retrouva debout au pied la porte de sa chambre, les cris avaient dû le réveiller lui aussi. Elle aurait aimé qu'Ismira soit là, pour lui. Elle avait toujours su le protéger mais elle était partie il y a peu à la capitale suivre un entrainement pour marcher dans les pas de son père et de son oncle. Elle avait été peu réjouit de cette vie qu'elle c'était choisi mais avait accepté à regret.

Arya retourna après dans la chambre où Jaìs et Faolin cherchaient désespérément à savoir ce qu'il avait. L'elfe brune remarqua très vite que la tâche qui se trouvait sur son abdomen avait déjà grossi en si peu de temps.  
Jaìs se retourna vers l'elfe, un aire sérieux sur le visage. Il le fallait ce n'était qu'un enfant pour eux alors si il voulait être écouté il devait montrer une maturité insoupçonné par les deux elfes.  
- Nous n'allons pas y arriver cette blessure est protégée par un grand nombre de sorts. Une personne veut sa mort on dirait et une seul personne peut le sauver. En prononçant ces paroles il ce rappela de ce que lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt Isma. '' _Eragon va venir bientôt, il a eu une vision, quelqu'un va mourir._ ''  
- Il a raison Arya je ne comprends pas on ne peut pas le guérir il y a même un sort que qui dépasse mes connaissances On peut, peut-être la ralentir mais c'est tout.  
- Non, non ce n'est pas possible il doit bien avoir un moyen Faolin ! Si lui n'y arrivait pas personne n le pouvait.  
- Je ne vois pas lequel !  
- Eragon… Il savait que ça aller arriver, il l'avait prédit. Dit Jaìs. D'un ton bas.  
- Mais il est bien trop loin le temps qu'il arrive il sera déjà trop tard. Reprit Faolin, qui aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur cette histoire de vision.  
- Non il est en Alagaësia. Je dois le prévenir. Il peut peut-être le sauver.  
- Comment ça il est en Alagaësia ? Demanda Arya surprise par cette nouvelle.  
- Arya nous n'avons pas le temps. Jaìs va prévenir Eragon qu'il arrive au plus vite et toi Arya vas me chercher ces plantes. J'espère qu'on peut les trouver ici. Et il lui tendit une petite liste avec différents noms de plantes.

Jais sortit de sa poche un petit miroir pour contacter Eragon.

Plus loin, haut dans le ciel un grand dragon bleu survolait l'Alagaësia.  
Eragon et Saphira étaient partis une heure avant le lever du soleil et Saphira lui avait dit qu'en deux heures ils seraient arrivés. Le jour venait à peine de se lever mais le ciel était déjà bleu. La journée commence bien pensa Eragon.

'' Il faut peu de chose pour te rassurer. '' Se moqua-t-elle.

'' Ha très drôle, on verra quand tu te retrouveras face au beau dragon émeraude. ''

'' … ''

'' Allé ne tant fait pas la journée commence bien. '' Rigola-t-il.  
Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui bruler légèrement la cuisse, il chercha dans sa poche et sortit un petit miroir.  
- Eragon enfin. Tu arrives bientôt ? Demanda Jaìs d'un air affolé.  
- Hum disons une heure au plus. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu dois faire plus vite que ça. Ton frère Roran, a un gros problème et nous n'arrivons pas à le soigner. Il n'y a que toi qui as une chance. Dépêches-toi Eragon.  
- Comment ça que se passe-t-il je ne comprends pas.  
- Eragon si tu ne fais pas vite il va mourir !  
- Je vais faire vite.

La joie qu'il y avait eu entre les deux êtres c'était dissipé pour faire face à l'inquiétude.  
'' Tu avais raison Eragon. ''  
'' Non Saphira nous devons le sauver. Vole plus vite. ''  
'' Tu vas le sauver Eragon. Nous y serons dans une demi-heure je ne peux pas faire mieux. '' Et ses battements d'ailes accéléraient.  
'' Non pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ''  
Pendant ces minutes qui furent très longues pour le dragonnier il chercha une explication à ça. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de lui ? Arya était une très bonne magicienne ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus sur la santé de Roran. Puis il envisagea différentes possibilités sur son problème avec différents scénarios sûrs, comment cela aurait pu arriver. Il ne comprenait pas. Eragon avait entouré un grand nombre de personnes d'une multitude de sorts pour les protéger. Ces sorts marchaient et puisaient dans son énergie personnelle s'ils avaient besoin d'être activé il l'aurait ressentie mais là, non pas la moindre partie de son énergie sortait de son corps rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter et cela le rendait fou de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Il commençait à voir son village, dans quelques minutes ils seraient arrivés.

Arya était dans une petite forêt elle cherchait les plantes que Faolin lui avait demandé elle les avait toutes trouvées sauf une. Le problème c'est qu'ici il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'au Du Weldenvarden. Pensa-t-elle. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle la cherchait mais ne la trouvait toujours pas. Alors elle décida de renter sans. Elle connaissait l'importance de cette plante, elle permet de réduire les douleurs mais il devrait faire sans car ici elle ne pourrait pas la trouver, elle le savait. Elle décida donc de rentrer en espérant qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de le soigner.

Eragon avait demandé à Saphira de le déposer un peu en retrait du village il voulait passer inaperçu. Elle le déposa donc juste à côté du village. Il descendit de la dragonne et courut jusqu'à la maison et une vitesse ahurissante. Sans ce soucier d'être vue. Une fois devant la maison il entra et monta très vite en haut, il chercha où se trouvait la chambre de Roran. Il entendit des pleurs provenant d'une chambre et il ouvrit la porte.

- Eragon! Dit Katrina qui était là avec son fils près d'elle. Tu es venue ! Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
Jaìs l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée d'Eragon ce qui avait eu pour effet de rassurer un peu la jeune femme.  
- Je suis là pardonne moi. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, où est-il?  
- Dans la chambre la première Jaìs m'a dit de ne pas rester.  
- Il a eu raison j'y vais restes là.

Eragon se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par Katrina. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire attention à au jeune garçon. Mais pour le moment il devait sauver Roran.  
Il ouvrit la porte angoissé par ce qu'il allait voir.

- Eragon, tu as fait vite.  
- Oui comment va-t-il ? Reprit-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Mal nous n'y arrivons pas... Je ne sais pas, on ne peut pas atteindre sa blessure et elle est protégée on ne peut pas la guérir. Regarde.  
Jaìs s'écarta pour qu'il puisse voir Roran, mais quand il vit un elfe il fut surpris mais ne le montra pas.  
Il se dirigea vers Roran. Il s'agenouilla près de lui impressionné par cette blessure. Il garda son sang-froid avec un visage d'impassibilité, il se présenta en premier rapidement à l'elfe, qui fit de même.  
- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Eragon alors qu'il essayait de voir comment était cette plaie.  
- Je m'appelle Faolin ! Sur ses mots Eragon arrêta ses gestes et se retourna vers l'elfe malgré sa surprise au début il n'avait pas accordé d'importance à l'elfe mais là. Il dévisagea l'elfe un court instant avant de réagir.  
- Faolin ?  
- Je sais vous devez avoir des questions mais...  
- Plus tard, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvra de nouveau.  
- Arya tu es enfin revenu. As-tu les plantes ? Demanda Faolin.  
Elle entra doucement dans la chambre, Eragon ne l'avait certainement pas entendu car il, ne réagit pas l'annonce de son nom. Il était en train de sonder le corps de Roran et était très concentré.  
- Oui mais pas toutes. Elle le vit au bout de quelques minutes et tout son corps se figea et une grande émotion passa sur le visage de la reine mais elle reprit très vite le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais Jaìs et Faolin l'avait remarqué. Et d'une voix faible qui se cassa, elle prononça le nom d'Eragon. Ceux qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Et il se retourna.  
- Arya ... Il garda tout son calme et comparé à l'elfe ne montra aucun sentiment.  
Elle esquiva son regard. Et sans le regarder vraiment elle déposa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, s'inclina légèrement et dit:  
- Atra du esterní ono thelduin.  
- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.  
- Un atra du evarínya ono varda. Tu vas pouvoir le soigner?  
Il mit du temps avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas oui j'espère, j'aimerais que tu ailles auprès de Katrina.  
'' Eragon. Elle peut aider. '' Dit une voix dans sa tête. ''

'' Non elle ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas me concentre déjà qu'il y a ce Faolin et non elle ne peut pas. ''  
- Bien sûr.  
- Merci.  
Elle déposa les différentes plantes sur le lit en précisant bien à Faolin qu'il en manquait une.

- Elle est protégée ?! S'étonna Eragon malgré qu'il ait été prévenu par Jaìs.  
- Oui c'est très étrange. Reprit Faolin.  
Eragon posa une main sur l'abdomen de son cousin, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il prononça un grand nombre de mots, de phrases pendant un long moment des mots que Jaìs ne connaissait pas. Faolin était surpris par le dragonnier.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini Eragon se retourna vers eux. Il était devenu pâle et avait l'air fatigué. Il déposa sa main sur le manche de son épée et repris de l'énergie ce qui lui fit perdre cet air fatigué.

'' Eragon tu ne devrais pas utiliser autant d'énergie, nous aurions pu guérie cela plus facilement. ''

'' Oui mais ça aurait pris plus de temps, temps que nous ne possédons pas. ''  
- Bien voilà j'ai enlevé tous les sorts qui nous empêchaient d'accéder à cette chose. Faolin était étonné, regarda et constata que c'était exact.  
- Qui a bien pût faire ça ?! Il faut une grande connaissance de la magie surtout que c'est de la magie noire. Reprit Faolin.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Reprit Eragon d'une voix ferme. Jaìs viens, dis-moi ce que tu vois et ce que tu ferais. Mais surtout tu ne fais rien.  
- Bien. Jaìs s'approcha doucement et inspecta un long moment le corps et l'esprit de l'homme.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas ça, on dirait que c'est ancré dans tout son corps.  
- Bien tu as vu l'essentiel. J'aimerais que tu partes et que tu tiennes au courant Katrina.  
Sans même contester ce qu'il avait dit, il sortit de la pièce mais il restât juste derrière la porte un moment avant de se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvaient la jeune femme et Arya.  
- Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de vous Faolin.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- J'espère! N'hésitez pas à me faire mal.  
'' Saphira, je vais avoir besoin de toi. ''  
'' Eragon ce n'est pas une bonne idée. '' Elle savait ce qui il voulait faire et était très sceptique, non elle était contre il y aurait bien trop de répercutions néfaste sur le dragonnier pour qu'elle accepte !  
'' Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! '' Sans même lui laissé le temps de répondre il coupa entièrement leur lien mentale.

Il s'approcha de nouveau près du corps de son cousin. Il prononça quelques phrases. Son corps se figea ses yeux devinrent blancs presque transparents son corps pâlit et devins froid, un éclair bleu sortit de son épée et éclaira toute la pièce. Puis le corps de Roran se réchauffa la tache noire disparut petit à petit du corps de l'homme, bientôt elle disparut en totalité et il ne restait plus qu'une petite marque. Cela faisait bientôt dix bonnes minutes que le corps du dragonnier était figé, sans vie.  
Puis il y eut de nouveau un éclair bleu qui sortit de l'épée du dragonnier. Le corps d'Eragon tomba au sol.  
Faolin avait compris le sens de sa phrase '' _N'hésitez pas à me faire mal_ ''. Oui il avait compris le sort qu'il avait dit en ancien langage, il n'avait jamais vu se sort exécuté lui-même n'en était pas capable. Il chercha l'esprit du dragonnier et lui envoya une énorme décharge, puis une deuxième.  
- Haaaaaaaaa. Cria Eragon de toutes ses forces, il ouvrit les yeux tout son corps se crispa d'un coup, des larmes brouillaient sa vision. La douleur transpercer son corps entier.  
- On a réussi. Souffla-t-il.  
'' Ne fait plus jamais ça Eragon. ''  
'' Jamais si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi… ''  
- Oui vous avez réussi.

Les yeux de Roran avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale tout comme son corps. La tâche avait pratiquement disparu. Il était sauvé.

- Maintenant il faut que je me… Eragon s'évanouit avant de finir sa phrase. Il avait dépensé une énorme quantité d'énergie. Et la douleur lui était rapidement devenue insupportable.

Arya, Katrina et Jaìs qui avait entendu un cri s'étaient dirigés eux aussi dans la chambre. C'est Jaìs qui entra en premier et se dirigea tout de suite près d'Eragon suivie de près par Arya et Katrina qui alla voir Roran. Soulagée quand elle vit qu'il allait mieux. Arya était inquiète pour Eragon, son visage ne montrait rien mais Faolin la connaissait mieux que personne, toutes ses émotions passées par son regard et elle n'arrivait pas à les dissimuler. Il avait vu son inquiétude grandir face au dragonnier inconscient et un grand soulagement quand elle l'avait consulté du regard et qu'il lui avait répondu:  
- Il va bien, juste une trop grande dépense d'énergie. Il va dormir pendant un long moment je pense. Mais tout va bien.

Jaìs prit Eragon dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur son lit. Jusqu'à son réveil.

Cela faisait bientôt une journée qu'Eragon dormait dans la petite maison. Jaìs commençait à s'inquiète de ne pas le voir se réveiller.  
Il avait demandé plusieurs fois à Faolin de lui dire quel sort avait utilisé Eragon mais il lui disait. '' _Tu lui demanderas quand il se réveillera._ '' Même Arya n'avait pas réussi à savoir les raisons du sommeil profond du dragonnier. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète pour lui. Jaìs était impressionné par la force morale de la reine. Lui aussi le connaissait mais cela l'inquiétait malgré tout et si c'était de même pour elle, elle le cachait bien. La seule différence dans le comportement d'Arya depuis la venue d'Eragon était son silence.  
Roran lui ne c'était pas réveillé non plus mais cela paraissait plus logique et n'inquiétait pas les dragonniers. Katrina et son fils passaient tout leur temps à son chevet. Faolin ne s'éloignait jamais de la chambre de l'homme au cas où. Et Arya, elle s'occupait d'Eragon, malgré que Jaìs ne quitte pratiquement jamais la chambre.

C'est à la fin de la journée lorsque Jaìs montait dans sa chambre, il n'espérait plus qu'il se réveille maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entendit une voix et reconnu très vite celle d'Arya. Il attendit un peu avant d'entrée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée, il décida donc de refermer doucement la porte et la laissa seule. Mais sa curiosité était trop grande il y avait trop de secret qui tourne autour de cette elfe et Eragon. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte pour entendre.  
Il avait était étonné par ses paroles, n'avait pas compris le sens de tous les mots. Etonné par l'attitude d'Arya elle qui était si forte et ne montrait jamais le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle avait eu pour ces quelques mots une fragilité dans sa voix qui tremblait. Toute sa force était partie pour être remplacée par de la fragilité et de la tristesse. Elle avait laissait tombé son masque pour ce court instant car une fois sortie de la chambre du dragonnier Jaìs la croisa comme si de rien n'était, seul ses yeux rougies la trahissait.  
Jaìs entra cette fois dans sa chambre, après être passé voir Roran qui se portait bien, la tache noire n'avait pas l'air de réapparaître.  
Il contacta Isma pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Et une fois qu'il eut fait ça il alla se coucher, mais juste avant de fermer les yeux:  
- Jaìs.  
- Eragon! Tu es réveillé. Dit-il en sortant rapidement de son lit et en se rendant vers celui d'Eragon.  
- Chut. Pas si fort Jaìs. Dit-il d'une voix faible.  
- Eragon tu vas bien ?  
- Je ne sais pas attend. Il essaya de se relever mais quand il s'appuya sur son bras gauche celui-ci se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Et il tomba. La douleur fût insupportable et il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser un cri lui échapper.  
- Eragon qu'est qui t'arrive ?  
- Je vais avoir besoin de toi Jaìs.  
- Bien sûr mais dit moi ce qui se passe, pourquoi trembles-tu ainsi ?  
- Écouté moi bien car je suis bien trop fatigué pour me répéter. Alors tu sais quand tu as dit que c'était dans tout son corps. Tu avais raison et tu sais comment on fait pour sauver une personne dans ce cas-là on…  
- …On doit guérir à l'intérieur même du corps mais tu dis toujours.  
- Je sais ce que je dis mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir pas maintenant. Tu as parfaitement raison Jaìs et je sais très bien ce que tu penses. C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Personne ne doit savoir m'aideras-tu ?  
- Bien sûr tu peux compter sur moi mais pourquoi veux-tu cacher ça ?  
- Merci. Laisse-moi me reposer maintenant s'il te plaît.

Jaìs surpris par cette nouvelle retourna sur le petit matelas qu'il avait posé près du lit d'Eragon. Et il pensa longtemps à ce sort.

Oui il se souvenait avoir lu un livre qui parlait de sorts très dangereux, et ce sort en faisait parti. Il consistait à quitter son propre corps pour pénétrer dans un autre. Et ensuite pouvoir prendre le contrôle de celui-ci et dans le cas d'Eragon tuer le poison. Il avait lu que sortir de son corps et couper tout contact avec son lien physique était très douloureux et très risqué car ça demandait une grande connaissance et une grande force physique mais par-dessus tout mentale car il fallait réussir à retourner dans son propre corps. Et que s'il réussissait… il marqua une pause dans sa réflexion.  
'' Il doit reprendre le contrôle de son corps. C'est pour ça qu'il tremblait autant. '' Reprit Naror ayant suivi le raisonnement de son dragonnier.

'' Nous l'aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons ! '' Dit-il d'un aire déterminer.

'' Bien sûr, mais dort maintenant, demain sera une dure journée pour nous tous. ''

Jaìs admirait le courage d'Eragon et cet acte ne faisait que renforcer l'estime qui lui portait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI : Tu m'as manqué**

Eragon se réveilla tôt, très tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi de la nuit. Son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir, chaque mouvement était un combat contre lui-même.

Il avait beaucoup pensé à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis qu'il était revenu en Alagaësia.  
Roran comment allait-il maintenant ? Et que lui était-il vraiment arrivé ? Et Katrina, il leur devrait des explications mais lui-même ne savait pas. Alors qu'elle réponse pourrait-il leur leurs apporté ! Puis il y avait Thomas leur fils, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prêté attention à lui et sans compté Isma qui n'était pas là. Oui bien sûr il avait eu vent des envies folles de sa nièce et cela ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré. Ça devait être de famille de ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Il devait maintenant avoir pas loin de dix ans et il regrettait de ne pas le connaitre. Tout comme Ismira.  
En plus de ce Faolin, qui pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui a parcouru l'Alagaësia avec Arya ? Si oui, comment cela est-il possible alors qu'il devait être mort ? Ou bien juste un elfe qui portait le même nom. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Et Arya, malgré sa réticence envers l'elfe et son manque de tact il était très heureux de la revoir.  
Il savait que ces retrouvailles seraient dures mais là elles se compliquaient sérieusement, que ce soit avec Roran ou Arya.  
Après cette petite conclusion sur les réflexions de toute une nuit, il décida de se lever, avec une petite appréhension.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever mais très vite il retombait. Toutes ses tentatives se terminaient par un échec. Il ne contrôlait décidément plus son corps. Il le savait, il connaissait les risques qu'il prenait en utilisant ce sort. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son cousin mourir, pas maintenant et c'était la seule façon de le sauver. Il ne regrettait pas.

'' Saphira ! Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux même pas me lever. ''  
'' Eragon, tu dois recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Je vais t'aider et te soutenir. On va y arriver ensemble. ''  
'' Heureusement que tu es là. '' Dit-il en lui envoyant un petit sourire.

Il sentit l'esprit de la dragonne venir entourer le sien, d'un geste protecteur elle lui apporta alors un immense soutien, ce qui réconforta le dragonnier. Il décida alors de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci tout se passa bien. Il resta assit un moment sur le bord du lit. Et décida de se lever pour se rendre au bord de la fenêtre. L'air frais de la montagne le réveilla un peu et chassa ses idées noires. Il regarda le ciel et estima que d'ici une petite heure le soleil serait levé. Puis il jeta un petit coup d'œil sur ses jambes et constata avec satisfaction qu'elles ne tremblaient pas. Personne ne devrait remarquer quoique ce soit, seule sa main droite tremblait constamment et il n'arrivait pas malgré tous ses efforts à changer ça. Il décida donc de se rendre au salon il avait entendu quelqu'un se lever et avait supposé que ça devait être Katrina.  
Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte il sentit que sa jambe gauche se mettait à trembler et il tomba un genou à terre.  
'' Non ! Non ! '' Pesta Eragon. A la moindre inattention il perdait le contrôle de son corps et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il devait attendre que ça se stop tout seul. Il découvrait peu à peu l'étendue des dégâts que se sort avait fait sur son corps. C'était très frustrant pour lui d'être limité physiquement. Il devrait faire très attention s'il ne voulait pas que ce soit découvert.

Une fois sa crise passée il se releva et descendit les marches lentement. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il vit Katrina qui lui tournait le dos, assise sur un petit canapé face à la cheminée, une tasse à la main dont la fumée s'élevait doucement dans l'aire. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, le regard braqué sur un fairth de famille.  
Au bout de quelques minutes il alla s'assoir à ses côtés sans le moindre mot. Katrina mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de la présence du dragonnier. Quand elle se retourna enfin vers lui, Eragon lisait sur son visage la fatigue, la peine et la peur qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours. Ses yeux brillaient et sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras.  
- C'est fini Katrina, il va bien. En vérité Eragon n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas comment le corps de Roran allait réagir face à une-t-elle violence physique mais si il n'avait effectué aucune erreur dans ses manipulations tout devrait bien ce passer pour lui.  
La jeune femme s'effondra dans les bras du dragonnier. Et pendant un bon moment rien ne vient briser ce moment de paix. Une fois que Katrina se fut calmée, elle s'écarta doucement de ses bras pour le voir.  
- Eragon... Prononça-t-elle à voix basse comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais bien et ne tant fait pas pour Roran il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant.  
- Merci d'être venu Eragon tu lui as sauvé la vie.  
- Ne me remercie pas, j'aurais dû être là pour vous bien avant. J'ai raté bien trop de choses. Dit-il d'une voix plein de regret en se levant vers les fairth posés sur le rebord de la cheminée.

- Ne dit pas ça Eragon nous te devons tous beaucoup de choses. Tu n'as pas choisi ça, ne te rend pas responsable.  
- Hum… Puis il sortit de la maison. Je reviens, je dois prévenir quelques personnes de mon retour, avait-il dit juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois hors de la maison Eragon remarqua que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il chercha un lieu un peu isolé, puis il décida de se mettre sous un pommier qui se trouvait là.  
Il sortit de sa poche un petit miroir et commença à prononcer les mots qu'il lui permettrait de voir Nasuada, mais à la dernière minute il se ravisa. Il préférait d'abord prévenir son frère, Murtagh. Alors il ferma les yeux et ouvrit son esprit. Il commença à avancer dans ce monde qui avait été le sien puis finit par trouver l'esprit de Murtagh là où il le cherchait c'est-à-dire dans le château à Ilirea  
'' Murtagh C'est moi Eragon. '' Il dut attendre un court instant avant d'avoir accès à l'esprit de son frère.  
'' Eragon ! Tu es revenu ? ''  
'' Oui, je suis chez Roran en ce moment. ''  
'' Si loin mais comment... ''  
'' Ne me pose pas de question. Je n'ai que peu de temps alors écoute moi. ''  
'' Bien dit moi. ''  
'' Je veux que tu préviennes Nasuada de mon retour et je veux qu'elle prévienne Orik si possible. J'aimerais que mon retour s'ébruite trop pour le moment alors soyez discret. Vous allez avoir tous les deux des questions à me poser et j'y répondrais ce soir. Je vous recontacterais. ''  
'' Tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau en Alagaësia. ''

'' Moi aussi mon frère, moi aussi. '' Et le lien se coupa.

Quand Eragon rouvrit les yeux il remarqua immédiatement que sa main tremblait énormément, bien plus que tout à l'heure. Il en conclut donc que plus l'effort était grand plus il perdait le contrôle de lui-même ce qui paraissait logique. Il attendit donc un moment que cette petite crise passe, de toute façon que pouvait-il faire, lutté était inutile. Pour le moment il se contentait d'encaisser la douleur en attendant de trouver une parade contre celle-ci. Puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers la maison.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la maison il vit Arya, Faolin, Katrina qui était assis autour de la table, Thomas qui courait dans les escaliers et il entendit la porte claquer derrière le jeune homme.  
Eragon après les avoir salués comme il se doit, prit lui aussi place autour de la table. Et demanda ce qui se passait. C'est Faolin qui prit la parole le premier.  
- Roran ne se réveille toujours pas et cela devient inquiétant.  
- Non ne vous en faites pas c'est tout à fait normal. Si d'ici deux jours il n'est pas debout alors là oui il faudra s'inquiéter.  
- Peut-on savoir pourquoi êtes-vous si sûr de vous ? Ce n'est qu'un humain fort certes mais il n'en reste pas moins un humain. Il ne peut peut-être pas résister à un tel sort. De plus vous ne pouvez pas ignorer le fait qu'une personne a voulu ça. Eragon ne supportait pas cet elfe et lui jeta un regard noir.  
- Je ne suis sûr de rien la vie est bien trop incertaine pour la prédire. Mais Roran a les capacités physiques et mentales pour s'en sortir et si cela ne suffit pas je joindrais mes forces aux siennes. Et pour ce qui est du dernier point. Il marqua un temps de pause. Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner Faolin mais si vous en avez une à me proposer je l'accepterais volontiers. Eragon avait choisi de ne pas s'énerver et de répondre sagement pour éviter tout conflit. La dernière suggestion d'Eragon avait laissé perplexe Faolin.  
Katrina sorti de table et monta voir son fils. Il ne restait donc à la table plus que quatre personnes. Arya prit la parole pour la première fois, elle s'adressa à Eragon mais comme la dernière fois, il remarqua qu'elle ne la regardait pas directement.  
- Eragon on dirait que je suis la seule personne autour de cette table à ignorer le sort que tu as utilisé. Lança-t-elle froidement d'un ton plein de reproche.  
- Tout simplement car c'est sans importance. Il voulut très vite changer de sujet, et les mis au courant que Murtagh, Nasuada et Orik étaient eux aussi informé de son retour mais que néanmoins cela ne devrait pas trop s'ébruité. Et qu'il allait devoir bientôt partir pour Ilirea.  
Arya était loin d'être satisfaite par la réponse du dragonnier. Il lui mentait elle le savait mais pourquoi ?  
- Bien, et quand compte tu partir ?  
- Pour le moment je ne sais pas. Je vais attendre que mon frère se réveille. Eragon essayait par tous les moyens de capter le regard de l'elfe mais sans succès.  
- Jaìs comme je suis là, nous allons continuer ton instruction à l'épée et si Faolin le veut bien il te servira d'adversaire. Il allait remettre a sa place cette elfe qui comme beaucoup d'autre se trouvait supérieur.  
- Bien sûr se serais très intéressant. Faolin défier le dragonnier du regard.  
- Parfait dans ce cas nous nous retrouvons dans une bonne heure dans le jardin. Sur ses mots ils quittèrent tous la table. Mais Eragon qui se trouvait juste en face d'Arya, lui attrapa le poignet.  
- Reste, s'il te plaît. Avait-il demandé en ancien langage. La reine hésita un court instant puis elle se rassit.  
- Que veux-tu Eragon ? Avait-elle continué de la même langue. Elle s'attendait à des explications et des réponses mais...  
- Arya tu es dragonnier et tu n'as reçu aucune instruction. Tu dois absolument être instruite ! Tu peux refuser que ce soit moi et Jaìs s'en occupera, mais tu dois le faire. Pour la première fois depuis le début elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
- J'accepte Eragon, nous nous retrouvons cette après-midi dans la forêt loin des regards du village.  
Eragon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réponse de la belle princesse.  
- Bien, dans ce cas à tout à l'heure.

Le dragonnier monta alors dans la chambre de Roran pour voir son état de santé. En montant les escaliers il sentit l'esprit de Jaìs se joindre au sien pour le soutenir. Grâce à lui et Saphira il pouvait pratiquement oublier son problème. Enfin, non la douleur elle était toujours présente et rien ne pouvait être fait contre ça mais il pouvait au moins cesser de s'inquiet que les autres ne découvert sa souffrance. Une fois dans la chambre il rejoignit Katrina qui se trouvait elle aussi dans la chambre. Elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de Roran en prononçant des douces paroles.  
- Il va s'en sortir hein ?  
- Oui, ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'a dit Faolin, il va s'en sortir !  
- Comment je vais faire s'il ne se réveille pas Eragon.  
- Katrina regarde-moi, il va se réveiller. Il a subi une lourde épreuve laisse lui du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Tiens j'ai une idée donne-moi ta main.  
Katrina lui tendit sa main, Eragon la prit puis avec son autre main il attrapa celle de Roran.  
- Katrina, écoute-moi bien, tu vas vider ton esprit et essaye de ne penser à rien. Quand c'est fait tu me fais un signe de la tête.  
Très vite Katrina lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Alors Eragon chercha l'esprit de Roran et créa un lien avec lui, puis il alla chercher celui de Katrina. Le grand dragonnier eut quelques difficultés à réunir les deux esprits en lui mais il finit par réussir. Il fut vraiment satisfait quand il vit un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de Katrina mais aussi de Roran. Ce qui prouva qu'il était toujours là et qu'il allait bien. Puis il arrêta tout, sa condition ne lui permettait pas de maintenir le lien entre eux plus longtemps.  
- Tu vois, il est là. Il a juste besoin de repos.  
- Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais Eragon.  
- C'est normal, mais Thomas n'est pas avec toi.  
- Non depuis que Faolin lui a dit que son père n'allait pas se réveiller, elle est enfermée dans sa chambre. Et ma parole ne vaut rien face à celle d'un elfe. Si seulement Ismira était là !  
- Quel idiot cet elfe ! J'irais lui parler moi, peut-être qu'il m'écoutera. Veux-tu que je la prévienne ?

- Non je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

- Comme tu voudras, mais si jamais tu veux la prévenir dit le moi. Je dois te laisser à plus tard.  
- Merci.

Il quitta la petite chambre laissant Katrina seule. Il aurait voulu aller voir Thomas maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait allait voir Jaìs et Faolin et était déjà en retard.  
Eragon se rendit donc dans le jardin où ils étaient déjà tous deux présents. Jaìs avait une chemise de toile avec un pantalon court, il n'était pas vraiment équipé pour un combat, alors que Faolin lui avait une tenue en cuir noir qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Arya aussi était présente, curieuse de savoir comment allait se dérouler ce combat mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse se donner une idée de ce qui l'attendait.  
- Désolé pour ce retard. Bien je vois que vous êtes prêt tous les deux!  
'' Merci tu peux te retirer maintenant Jaìs. ''

'' Mais je peux faire les deux en même temps. ''  
'' Je sais mais je préfère que tu sois bien concentré. ''  
Eragon alla dans un coin où se trouvait Arya, et s'assit, il sentit l'esprit de Jaìs se retirer.  
- Bon, aller y doucement au début.

Jaìs sortit doucement son épée de son fourreau. Elle était blanche comme la neige et il y avait au milieu de celle-ci comme une veine bleue qui la parcourait, c'était vraiment une arme splendide. Faolin fit de même mais son épée à lui était beaucoup plus fine et courbée vers la fin.  
Ils se mirent tous deux en garde on voyait que Jaìs était beaucoup plus souple sur ses appuis prêts à bondir tandis que Faolin avait une meilleure défense. Ils commençaient par faire quelques échanges puis très vite Jaìs attaqua là où il croyait avoir vu une faiblesse, mais l'elfe para avec facilité et attaqua. Une pluie de coup s'abattait sur le jeune homme mais celui-ci les parait tous ou les évitait, Faolin prit dans son attaque ne fit pas attention à Jaìs qui fit un bon de plus de dix pieds et atterrit derrière l'elfe qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Jaìs avait déjà pointé son arme sur son coup!  
- Stop ! Cria Eragon qui se leva et se dirigea vers eux.  
- Non Jaìs ça ne va pas ! Regarde plus précis les gestes, ici ton épée.  
Eragon posa la pointe de l'épée à un endroit bien précis sur le coup de l'elfe, ce qui le paralysa totalement. Tu t'es bien amélioré en vitesse je te félicite. Bon on recommence mais cette-fois-ci. Eragon sortit de sa poche un bout de tissu et banda les yeux de du jeune dragonnier.  
- N'oublie pas d'écouter Jaìs, tu es trop brutal. Puis il se tourna vers Faolin fière que son apprenti l'ait battu. Merci pour votre aide Faolin-elda. Sur ces mots Eragon sortit son arme avec rapidité.  
- Tu es prêt Jaìs et n'oublies pas d'écouter!  
Il détestait tout particulièrement cet exercice, il en revenait toujours avec une belle collection de bleu voir même quelques fractures. Eragon n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de lancer une attaque lente et précise, qui toucha le poigné où le dragonnier tenait son arme.  
- Concentre-toi, si j'avais frappé plus fort tu aurais perdu ton arme. Eragon avait changé il été devenue dure et intransigeant.  
Jaìs se concentra et se mit de nouveau en garde il ouvra totalement son esprit à tout ce qui l'entourait, il écoutait le vent souffler dans les arbres, le soleil chauffer sa peau, il faisait attention à chaque contact celui de ses pieds sur le sol, écoutait Eragon qui se déplaçait doucement. C'était un exercice très difficile pour lui. Plutôt du genre impulsif que réfléchit, écouté et prendre son temps lui demandé de gros effort.  
Le dragonnier à l'épée blanche, tourna autour du semi-elfe ce qui eut pour but que celui-ci se retrouve avec le soleil dans les yeux. Il commença ensuite à attaquer Eragon qui bougea au dernier moment. Jaìs avait visé son cœur et s'il n'avait pas bougé il l'aurait certainement tué.  
- Bien c'est ça. Aller plus vite.  
Il recommença plusieurs fois mais ne touchait jamais Eragon car lui aussi se déplaisait très vite, il alliait rapidité et précision et touchait très souvent le dragonnier.

A un moment Jaìs était complètement perdu il n'entendait plus Eragon, les battements de son cœur ou bien même sa respiration puis il sentit un lame froide se placer sous sa gorge.  
- Tu es mort. Eragon était arrivé par-derrière sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui tu t'es bien débrouillé va te reposer maintenant.  
Jaìs était épuisé il avait des bleus partout. Eragon lui aussi se sentait très affaibli par ce combat, il sentait qu'à tout moment il pouvait faire une nouvelle crise. Il décida donc de s'assoir là où se trouvaient Arya et Faolin, pendant que Jaìs enlevait son bandeau et regardait l'étendue des dégâts.  
- Il est très fort. Dut admettre Faolin.  
- Il s'entraine dur pour ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se relever autant de fois. Il le mérite.  
- Dit moi Eragon pourquoi tiens-tu ton épée de la main gauche. Lui demanda Arya. Prit un peu au dépourvu par cette question il lui répondit bêtement.  
- Pour l'entrainement. En vérité sa main droite ne pouvait pas supporter un tel effort. Eragon se releva avec difficulté et quand il s'appuya par habitude sur sa main droite, il retomba légèrement ce qui ne manqua pas Arya.  
- Je dois vous laisser. On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers la reine, qui de nouveau l'évita.  
- Bien sûr.

Eragon rentra dans la maison, il s'assit un moment. Il avait terriblement mal, il n'avait qu'une envie cesser de lutter et s'écrouler. Il n'aurait pas dû se confronter à Jaìs et pourtant ses efforts avaient été moindres. Comment allait-il faire pour entrainer Arya ? Mais malgré tout il se releva, prépara un plateau avec deux couverts et monta vers la chambre de Thomas. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et comme personne ne répondait il l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. Il y avait un lit et au-dessus se trouvait plusieurs fairth plus ou bien moins fait et il se demanda qui en était l'auteur. Il y avait aussi une grande étagère remplie de livre écrit en ancien langage mais aussi en langage humain. Il y avait juste à coté de cette étagère un petit bureau avec dessus de quoi écrire.  
'' Mais à qui peut bien appartenir tout ça. '' Pensa Eragon.  
Puis posé juste à coté du petit lit sur une table basse se trouvait un livre, oui il connaissait ce livre. C'est celui que Joed avait écrit, pour conter son histoire. A en juger par l'état du livre il avait beaucoup servi, mais avec grand soin. Seules les pages jaunies et la couverture qui avait perdu un peu de son éclat prouvaient qu'il était là depuis de nombreuses années. Puis il vit le petit garçon rouler en boule sous ses couvertures. Eragon s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, il repoussa légèrement les couvertures et le visage du jeune garçon apparut.  
Pour la première fois Eragon prit le temps de la regarder. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, un tout petit nez, les cheveux de son père et un petit air malin sur son visage, qui était malheureusement caché par la tristesse et le chagrin.  
- Tiens-je t'ai apporté à manger, tu as peut-être faim ?  
- Non merci.  
- Tu sais Faolin n'a pas toujours raison. Et là il se trompe ton papa va se réveiller. Je suis sûr que lui il te dirait de manger. Avait-il répondu d'une voix douce.  
- C'est vrai il va s'en sortir ! Dit-il en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme.  
- Bien sûr, je te le promets. Il lui tendit l'assiette qu'il saisit rapidement.  
- Dit moi c'est qui, qui a fait tous ces tableaux ? Et à qui appartiennent tous ces livres ?  
- C'est papa il s'entraine, il dit toujours : '' un jour ils seront aussi beau que ceux qu'il y a dans le salon ! '' Dit-il en essayant de prendre la voix grave de son père. Et pour les livres ils sont à lui aussi sauf celui-là. Dit-elle en désignant celui qui se trouvait sur la table basse.  
'' Roran! Sait faire des fairth et il sait lire ! '' Pensa-t-il. Tout ça le rassurait. Il avait donc encore plus de chance de s'en sortir.  
- Vraiment ton papa ? Ho et tu aimes ce livre ?  
- Oui je le connais par cœur. Je sais que c'est ton histoire. Papa et Ismira me l'ont expliqué. Et comme nous sommes de la même famille, me laisseras tu monter sur Saphira ? Ces paroles firent rire le dragonnier, il avait du cran ce petit comme ça soeur.  
- Bien sûr dès que Ro… ton papa sera réveillé on lui demandera.  
Ils continuèrent de parler un moment. Eragon aimait bien ce petit, sa façon d'être, et surtout sa façon d'obtenir les choses. Il avait réussi à lui faire promettre qu'il l'emmènerait sur Saphira, qu'il lui raconterait des histoires de son passé et d'autres choses. Eragon ne lui refusait rien. Tout paraissait tellement simple avec lui.  
- Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il alla rejoindre Arya dans la forêt près de la Crête. Mais sur sa route il croisa Jaìs qui combattait avec Faolin, qui apparemment voulait apprendre toutes ses techniques qui lui étaient inconnues.  
- Eragon ! Pour tout à l'heure Naror sera là, on ne sera pas trop de trois.  
- Merci Jaìs.

Quand il franchit le mur d'arbres il sentit l'esprit de Naror se joindre au sien en plus de celui de Saphira et Jaìs, tout ça le rassurait, il c'était bien reposé avec Thomas tout devrait bien se passer, pensa-t-il.  
Il s'enfonçait doucement dans la forêt jusqu'à la rencontre d'Arya, il la trouva assez rapidement.  
Elle était dans sa tenue en cuir vert foncé, les cheveux attachés et son épée accrochée à sa taille.  
Elle était belle pensa-t-il. Mais très vite il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.  
- Tu es prête. Au son de sa voix elle se retourna. J'espère qu'en trente ans tu n'as pas trop perdu.  
- Il vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de toucher à une arme depuis ce jour, mais ne tant fait pas Eragon.  
- Bien dans ce cas allons-y.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et Arya fit de même, elle avait une très belle arme sûrement une œuvre de Rhunön, pensa Eragon. Elle était dans un vert émeraude, longue et fine. Le manche avait exactement la forme de la main de la reine, incrustée de petits diamants vert et bleu. Il y avait son nom écrit sur le plat de la lame gravé qui ressortait car il était en vert foncé '' Yawë ''.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en grade, Eragon tenait toujours son épée de la main gauche. C'est Arya qui attaqua la première Eragon paraît tous ses coups avec une grande facilité, cependant à une reprise elle manqua de le toucher grâce à une feinte. Eragon lui aussi attaquait, Arya voyait qu'il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacité et pourtant elle avait quelques difficultés à le repousser parfois. Au bout d'un certain temps Eragon stoppa le combat.  
- Tu as perdu Arya. Tu as donc complètement laissé tomber les armes pour la couronne.  
- Ne te réjouit pas si vite Eragon. Mais oui je dois l'admettre, tu as raison.  
- Ne tant fait pas ça va revenir. Viens-je vais te montrer quelques techniques. Tout d'abord tu dois être plus souple sur tes appuis, c'est ça qui te fait perdre de la vitesse.

Puis il se mit derrière elle, il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait son arme et lui montra quelques mouvements.  
- Tu vois le plus important avant la rapidité c'est la précision du geste.  
Puis posa sa main droite sur sa taille  
- Tu dois être prête à bouger à tout moment, il ne faut pas que tes muscle soient trop contracté mais un peu quand même. Si tu es trop contracté tu ralentis tous tes mouvements et si tu ne l'est pas assez tu ne seras pas précise.  
Arya posa à son tour sa main sur celle du dragonnier.  
- Que t'arrive-t-il Eragon ? Il ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa main droite tremblait beaucoup.  
- Ce n'est rien allé on reprend ! Il retira rapidement sa main et lui donna des conseils pour ses jambes.  
Arya en avait marre qu'il esquive toutes ses questions. Elle se retourna et fit face au dragonnier. Une fois retournée, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Eragon elle fut un peu déstabilisée elle ne le pensait pas si proche. Mais elle se reprit vite.  
- Eragon que me caches-tu ?  
- Et toi ? Eragon n'en pouvait plus il était fatigué, il était revenu en partie pour elle et il avait découvert ce Faolin. Elle avait, elle aussi un comportement étrange avec lui. Elle aussi lui cachait des choses !  
- Eragon tu… je… Essaya-t-elle de reprendre mais il posa trois doigts sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.  
- Ne dit rien. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa sur le front. Tu m'as manqué Arya. Avait-il dit juste avant de partir.

Eragon avait besoin d'être seul. Il rompra tous les liens qu'il avait. Il sentit d'un coup que son corps le lâcher sans eux pour l'aider. Il marcha jusqu'aux bords de l'Anora. Il espérait être seul et pouvoir oublier un peu son corps qui le torturait et Arya qui la tourmentait. Mais une fois assit sur le bord du lac il vit que Faolin il y était aussi. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir, il allait faire demi-tour quand celui-ci l'interpella.  
- Eragon ! Alors avec grand regret il se retourna et alla s'assoir près de lui.  
- Eragon, comment c'est passé l'entrainement avec Arya ? Eragon aurait voulu le tuer sur place.  
- Hum... Disons qu'elle a beaucoup perdu.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dus remettre en cause votre parole. Alors que je vous dois la vie. Sa dernière phrase laissa perplexe le dragonnier.  
- Arya ne vous a pas du tout parlé de moi. J'aurais dus m'en douter. Je suis Faolin celui qui a aidé Arya à transporter Saphira. Galbatorix ne m'a pas tué il m'a torturé des années puis a enfermé mon esprit, j'étais prisonnier, bloqué dans le néant, sans pensée, sans rêve, sans souvenir. Une grande peine envahit l'elfe au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait sa captivité. Eragon eut de la peine pour lui. Enfin, quand vous l'avez tué j'ai était libéré. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'aurait dit.  
- Non elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle ne me dit rien. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu sauver votre vie. Eragon allait partir mais Faolin lui attrapa la main.  
- Non restez, je vais partir. Vous savez elle juste besoin de temps.

L'elfe était parti, il était là sur le bord de cette rivière les pieds dans l'eau face au soleil qui se couchait. Mais qui est vraiment cet elfe. Pensa Eragon. Il commençait à l'apprécier, il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait dut vivre.

Il resta un long moment ainsi s'oubliant dans la douleur qui l'avait envahi il y a peu.  
Puis il se rappela qu'il devait contacter Nasuada et Murtagh, il sortit alors de nouveau son petit miroir prononça quelques paroles et leurs visages apparurent.  
- Eragon! Comment vas-tu je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu nous as manqué tu sais! Avait dit Nasuada.  
- Je vais bien et vous ? Vous m'avez manqué aussi. J'espère pouvoir venir vous voir bientôt.  
- Nous allons bien. Nous aussi viens quand tu veux, nos portes sont toujours ouverte pour toi. C'est Murtagh qui lui avait répondu.  
- Merci, mon frère. Nasuada tu as pu contacter Orik ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait tu sais tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le voir. A mon avis ton retour ne va pas rester secret longtemps.  
- Oui je m'en doute.  
- Alors raconte-nous un peu ta vie sur ton île.  
Eragon leur raconta alors tous les petites choses qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était parti, tout ce qu'il avait fait sur cette île. Ils avaient parlé pendant au moins deux bonnes heures quand il avait rompu le contact il faisait nuit. Eragon était heureux d'avoir parlé avec eux ça lui avait remonté le moral.

Il avait pris le chemin du retour vers la petite maison de bois. Cependant au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte il aperçut une silhouette sous le pommier. Il décida donc d'aller voir. Une fois qu'il fut assez près pour voir qui était cette silhouette il reconnut Arya. Il hésita un instant puis il alla vers elle.  
- Tu ne dors pas à cette heure.  
- Toi non plus. Il avait pris place à ses côtés et avait remarqué qu'elle avait entre ses mains la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte.  
- Elle te plaît ?  
- Oui elle est magnifique vraiment, je te remercie Eragon. Je n'en avais jamais vu une comme ça avant.  
- je suis content qu'elle te plaise. C'est normal, elle n'existe qu'entre tes mains maintenant.  
Eragon se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, il lui jeta un petit regard, et posa sa main sur la fleur et sans un mot, la fleur se mit à briller, il prononça son nom et tout un bouquet apparu dans ses mains. Arya n'en revenait pas comment pouvait-il faire ça et le plus étonnant c'est que cette fleur portait son vrai nom.  
- Comment ! Comment fais-tu ça Eragon ?  
- C'est sans importance. Avait-il dit à voix basse.  
Pendant un moment aucun bruit ne vient briser ce moment.  
- Merci d'être revenu Eragon. Je commençais à croire que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.  
- Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé revenir bien avant ça tu sais.  
- Tu comptes repartir. Le son de sa voix était triste. Eragon avait hésité un long moment. Il ne savait pas.  
- Oui, mais mon départ n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne suis pas pressé de partir.  
- Ne repart pas trop vite. Il avait ressenti le soulagement dans la voix de la belle princesse, il la prit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, mais doucement elle s'éloigna de lui à grand regret. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du dragonnier et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Avait-elle dit juste avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Elle était partie avec le bouquet et quand elle ne vit plus Eragon, il s'enflamma et il ne restait plus qu'une fleur dans sa main. Elle rentra dans sa chambre où se trouvait déjà Faolin les yeux brillant elle c'était blottie dans ses bras.  
- Ca va aller. Avait-il dit d'une voix douce, en la berçant lentement.

Eragon, lui était resté là, le regard vers les étoiles avec un petit sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait oublié le temps d'un moment ses problèmes.

Donné moi votre avis. Bon ou mauvais il est bienvenu ! :D

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII : Faiblesses presque secrètes**

Le jour était loin d'être levé. Mais là-haut, dans le ciel, au milieu de toutes ces étoiles, éclairées par la lueur de la lune. Un dragon et son dragonnier survolaient Carvahall.  
Eragon ne dormait pas, il ne dormait plus. Réveillé sans arrêt par des crises qui le tordaient de douleur le dragonnier souffrait en silence. Son corps le torturait, il était prisonnier en lui, dans un corps qui le rejetait. Seule sa dragonne de saphir savait la douleur qu'il vivait. Ça allait faire aujourd'hui deux jours, deux jours qu'il luttait. Il pensait qu'avec le temps ça allait s'arranger, mais il y avait aucune amélioration.

'' Eragon, donne-toi du temps. ''  
'' Tu as sans doute raison, mais nous n'avons pas de temps toute cette histoire commence à m'inquiéter. Tout ça n'est pas normal Saphira. Pourquoi Roran, c'est fait agresser ? Ce n'est pas un accident quelqu'un a voulu le tuer et ce quelqu'un connaît la magie… la magie noire. Cette personne qui que ce soit est puissante. ''  
'' Je ne sais pas, Roran nous en dira plus à son réveille. Il y n'a que lui qui… Non tu peux demander à Faolin. Fírnen m'a dit que lui et Roran avait fait de nombreuses missions ensembles peut-être que lui pourra répondre à tes questions. ''  
'' J'irais lui demander dans ce cas. Tu sais j'ai parlé avec lui et c'est bien le Faolin dont Arya nous avait parlé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Et d'Arya non plus, elle ne me parle pratiquement pas et évite mon regard la plupart du temps. ''  
'' Tu verras bien avec le temps, tu es parti trente ans Eragon, ne soit pas trop pressé. Et n'oublie pas Eragon, que tu as dit à Thomas que tu ferais ce que tu peux pour qu'il puisse venir. ''  
'' Non je n'oublie pas. Ça me fait du bien de voler un peu avec toi. On n'a pas eu une minute pour voler depuis que je suis arrivé. ''  
'' Oui mais ne tant fait pas pour ça. Aller je te ramène devant la maison, le jour se lève dans quelques heures il faut que tu dormes un peu. ''  
La belle dragonne déposa son petit homme près de la maison. Elle le regarda entrer dans la petite maison de bois. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Il ne parlait de sa douleur à personne. Elle sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas la cacher indéfiniment.

Arya dormait dans les bras de Faolin qui avait supporté sans se plaindre son chagrin. Il en connaissait bien la cause, mais n'abordait jamais ce sujet qui ne servait qu'à renfermer à chaque fois la belle princesse sur elle-même.  
Soudain elle sentit son miroir qui se trouvait dans sa poche la bruler légèrement. Elle était étonnée qui pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle à une heure pareille, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Quand elle sortit le petit miroir elle vit le visage de Vanir. C'est lui qui était resté pour diriger Ellesméra durant son absence. Il fit le salut elfique comme il se doit puis engagea le sujet qui était la raison pour là qu'elle il la réveillait.  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure ma reine. Mais il s'est passé au Du Weldenvarden quelque chose de très étrange et inquiétant.  
- Eh bien parle Vanir je t'écoute.  
- Nous avons était attaqué. Ces mots choquèrent Arya.  
- Comment ça attaqué, y a-t-il des morts ?  
- Quatre.  
- Comment es possibles ? Que veulent-ils donc ? Qui étaient-ils ?  
- Bien trop de vos questions n'ont pas de réponse. Personne ne les a vus entré à Ellesméra. Ils sont arrivé dans le palais ont égorgé vos quatre gardes. Quand ils ont ouvert les portes ils n'ont dû voir personne à une heure pareille. Moi, je me trouvais dans le bureau, je les ai vu entrés et quand ils m'ont vu, ils n'ont rien dit l'un d'entre eux a planté une flèche noire sur le bureau, puis a claqué dans ses mains et ils ont tous disparu dans un nuage noir.  
- Je vais revenir dès que possible. Je pars aujourd'hui. Mais vous n'avez pas pu sauver les gardes.  
- Non là où la lame était passée il y avait tout autour de la plaie des traces noires comme si le poison qui se trouvait sur cette lame avait tué tout son être, en les examinant on s'est rendu compte que ce poison c'était propagé très rapidement partout dans leur corps. On aurait pu les sauver mais combien d'elfes aurions-nous perdu pour en sauver un. Vous ne devriez pas revenir. J'ai comme l'impression que cette flèche vous était destinée. Ils ne sont pas venus pour tuer sinon il m'aurait abattu. Ils sont venus pour vous. Et comme ils m'ont trouvé à votre place ils sont repartis.  
- Je vois. Arya avait fait le rapprochement entre les blessures de ses gardes et celle de Roran, on dirait que ce sont les mêmes personnes. Mais elle n'avait pas partagé son avis et avait juste dit. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Si jamais il se passe autre chose d'étrange tu me le dis immédiatement. Cette histoire commence à devenir inquiétante.  
- Bien sûr vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Merci Vanir.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que la conversation s'arrêta. Elle était un peu sous le choc à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se retourna et vit que Faolin était réveillé.  
- Que voulais t'annoncer Vanir si tôt?  
- Une mauvaise nouvelle. Arya commença à lui raconter avec autant de détails qu'elle le pouvait l'attaque qu'il y avait eu au Du Wendelvarden.  
- Non c'est impossible. Il n'est pas question que tu y retourne, Vanir à raison, ces personnes sont venues pour toi sinon ils auraient tué beaucoup plus de personnes ! Il est hors de question que tu y retourne !  
- Mais je…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu restes et c'est tout. Moi, qui devais rentrer à Ellesméra. Je vais rester avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Il faut parler de ça à Eragon. Tu vas t'en charger?  
- Faolin, cesse d'être aussi insolent, je ne suis la reine, je ne laisserais pas mon peuple ainsi, me cachant quand l'ennemis arrive !  
- Arya ne prend pas de risque inutile je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau séparé de toi.  
- Bien je n'irais pas, pas pour le moment. Avait-elle repris d'une voix douce.  
- Merci. Et pour Eragon tu vas lui dire?  
- Oui j'y vais.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et dans le couloir qui menait au salon ils avaient croisé Eragon. Quand celui-ci les vit sortir de la chambre il eut un choc. Il ressentit une douleur qu'il ne put expliquer. Le dragonnier n'avait pas l'air en forme. Mais malgré tout il leur sourit et les salua. Arya esquiva encore son regard. Il pensait qu'après hier soir les tensions entre eux se seraient apaisés mais apparemment non  
- Eragon nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. Son sourire s'effaça, il s'attendait au pire.  
Une fois qu'ils étaient tous en bas assis autour de la table Arya prit la parole.  
- Écoute bien car cette histoire devient maintenant très inquiétante. Arya lui raconta l'attaque comme elle l'avait fait pour Faolin.  
- Non c'est impossible. Mais qui peuvent bien être ces personnes. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de les arrêter.  
'' Pourquoi vous ? '' Avait pensé le dragonnier.  
'' C'est étrange. Il doit bien avoir une raison à tout cela ! '' Avait répondu Saphira qui suivait toute la discussion.  
- Bon nous devons attendre le réveil de Roran il pourra répondre à certaines de nos questions. Avait repris Faolin voyant qu'Eragon était perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Arya il ne faut pas que tu retournes là-bas. Ils ont raison c'est dangereux.  
- Non Eragon, tu sais bien que je sais me battre. C'était énervé Arya. Elle comptait sur l'appui du semi-elfe pour qu'elle puisse retourner à Ellesméra.  
- Tu sais te battre. Non je suis désolé Arya je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait en trente ans. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas touché à une seule arme. Tu as perdu. Toi-même tu me le disais. Si tu ne t'entraine pas tu oublieras. Avec tout le respect que je te dois Arya Dröttning. Tu as oublié ! Eragon était énervé il avait mal dormi, il était inquiet pour son cousin, il n'était pas question qu'elle parte droit vers la mort !  
- Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Eragon. '' Tu es partie. '' Avait-elle continué pour elle-même.  
- Bon on est tous d'accord pour dire que tu restes. Et Eragon va continuer à t'entrainer. Faolin qui n'avait pratiquement pas parlé avait enfin pu en placer une. Eragon et Arya avaient tous les deux dirigé leur regard sur lui.  
- Bien sûr. Dans une heure au même endroit qu'hier. Ça te va Arya ? Sa voix était plus posée.  
- Oui. Elle c'était levé, furieuse.  
- Faolin j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser tout à l'heure.  
- J'y répondrais si possible. Faites-moi signe dès que vous le pouvez.  
- Merci. Eragon avait pris quelques fruits et était monté dans sa chambre.

- Jaìs! Allez debout.  
- Hum… Déjà. Dis tu ne vas pas me croire ce Faolin et bah il m'a demandé de lui apprendre les techniques de combat que je connaissais.  
- Et ?  
- Et ben je lui ai dit oui. Dis-moi tu n'as pas encore bien dormi toi.  
- Tu as raison. Mais soit prudent ! J'ai bien assez de souci comme ça pour que tu n'en rajoute pas hein ! Non pas vraiment mais ne te fait pas de soucis pour moi. Il avait entendu le dragonnier gémir de douleurs toute la nuit. Il savait bien qu'il n'aller pas si bien que ce qu'il disait. Il finirait bien par se confier. Il fallait attendre être patient.

- Je suppose que tu entraines Arya aujourd'hui. Tu auras besoin de mon aide ?  
- Non je te remercie ça va aller. Il espérait qu'avec Saphira tout se passerait bien, il le fallait il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur lui.  
- Bien comme tu veux. Bon je dois y aller, Faolin m'a donné rendez-vous ce matin sur le bord de l'Anora.  
- Bonne chance alors. Et pour les techniques tu…

- Ne t'inquiet pas Eragon je sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moindre problème avec le conseil et toi non plus.

Eragon lui s'habilla, mit sa tenue de combat et son épée qui ne la quittait jamais. Et partit rejoindre Arya dans la sombre forêt.

Quand il arriva. Arya était déjà là dans sa tenue de cuir vert foncé. Son regard était rempli de rage, l'épée à la main bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il avait tort !  
'' Saphira tu es prête. '' Pour seule réponse il sentit sa dragonne créer toute une bulle autour de son esprit, il regarda sa main droite et constata qu'elle ne tremblait plus ou presque. Ses séances de méditation avaient peut-être du bon finalement. Mais il craignait que se ne soit pas sa médiation qui le soulageait ainsi…  
- Je suis… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Arya fonçait droit sur lui. Une seule phrase passée en boucle dans la tête de la princesse '' Tu es partie. ''  
Eragon para de justesse son coup. Arya s'était ruée sur lui et il ne comprenait pas. Il reprit très vite son sang-froid para quelques coups et attaqua à son tour il toucha en premier son épaule mais légèrement, il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Ce combat n'était pas un entrainement, leurs épées n'étaient même pas protégées. La rage se lisait dans son regard ce qui le perturba. Elle essaya de le toucher à la jambe mais les deux épées se croisèrent dans un grand fracas et un nuage d'étincelles bleues et vertes. Il stoppait tous les coups ou les évitait. Eragon voulait mettre un terme à ce combat qui n'avait aucun sens. Il se déplaça sur la gauche rapidement, plaça son pied derrière celui de la reine ce qui l'empêcha de tourner et posa sa lame dans son coup.  
- C'est fini. Dit-il d'une voix sèche pour lui faire passé l'idée de ce battre.  
- Tu ne me laisseras donc pas partir. Dit-elle d'une voix dure et froide.  
- Arya. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui. Gagné ce combat n'aurait rien changé. On ne connaît pas ces gens, ni de quoi ils sont capables. Tu peux aider ton peuple en restant là. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je... Il marqua une pause. Ça n'aiderait pas ton peuple.  
- Eragon… Il la prit dans ses bras. La belle princesse posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur. Oui elle n'avait pas oublié cette petite touche de fraicheur ce qui la fit sourire. Il lui avait tellement manqué si seulement il savait. Doucement elle s'éloigna plongea dans son regard noisette. Le dragonnier lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui rendre.  
- Pardonne-moi pour ce matin Arya je n'aurais pas dû. Mais ces personnes sont dangereuses. Et ton niveau à réellement baissé.  
- Tu en parle comme si tu les connaissais. Non, tu as raison je n'ai pratiquement pas touché à une épée. Avait-elle repris en baissant la tête, un peu honteuse d'elle même.  
- Toi qui aimais tant le combat et l'aventure. Tu m'avais toujours dit que tu ne désirais pas être reine à voilà que je reviens et tu es toujours dirigeante de ton peuple. Je pensais qu'une fois les plus gros problèmes réglés, tu aurais passé ton pouvoir, mais non.  
- J'aurais pu retourner à ma vie d'avant mais je n'ai pas voulu. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il aurait cru voir de la peine passer sur le visage de l'elfe mais il n'en était pas sûr.  
- On repend plus tranquillement ?  
- Oui. Arya protégea son arme et Eragon fit de même.

Le combat reprit plus doucement tout en attaquant il lui donnait des conseils de plus en plus durs à appliquer. Mais elle s'exécutait sans se plaindre. Ça faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il l'entrainait. Eragon finit par lui dire.  
- Bon on fait un vrai un combat cette fois ci.  
- Bien sûr avec plaisir.  
Eragon qui avait jusque-là combattu de la main gauche prit son épée main droite pour être plus précis et être sûr de ne pas blesser l'elfe.  
Cette fois le combat était beaucoup plus équitable Arya avait moins de mal à arrêter ses attaques et avait remarqué que les conseils qu'Eragon lui avait donnés étaient très efficaces, mais comme la dernière fois il n'utilisé pas toutes ses capacités. Eragon sentait que sa main commençait à tremblait fortement il devrait mettre un terme à ce combat et rapidement. Sa jambe droite se mit elle aussi à trembler.

Elle vit qu'Eragon avait une petite faiblesse à sa jambe droite. Décidée à gagner un combat elle lança une attaque de toutes ses forces. Soudain Eragon sentit son corps le lâcher et tomba à terre, il vit Arya se jeter sur lui c'était trop tard elle ne pouvait plus arrêter son épée qui se diriger droit sur lui.  
Il n'avait plus le choix il prononça une phrase à voix basse un gros nuage de fumée bleu apparue à sa place. Arya avait enfoncé son épée dans le sol. Elle se retourna quand elle vue qu'il ne se trouvait pas en face d'elle. Et elle le vit assit adossé à un arbre.  
- Eragon ! Cria Arya en se précipitant vers lui.  
- Ne t'en fait pas ça va. Avait-il dit d'une voix qu'il n'aurait pas voulut si faible.  
- Eragon ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Elle avait passé sa main sur son visage et constata avec frayeur qu'il était brûlant.  
- Tu es brûlant. Je t'en prie Eragon, parle-moi. Il se redressa et lui fit face.

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi Arya. Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi.  
- Non ne croit pas ça.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien Eragon ! Les yeux émeraude de la dragonnière brillaient.  
- Ça va je n'ai rien. Pars maintenant tu dois avoir des choses à faire.  
Arya partit le visage crispé. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher ? Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas ? Avant il lui aurait parlé. L'Eragon qu'elle connaissait aurait-il disparu ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus ! Ou es-que c'est elle qui avait changé ? Après tout il ne lui devait rien. Non elle se souvenait bien d'hier soir. Il n'avait pas changé il avait grandi. Ou peut-être autre chose. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle était déjà arrivée. Elle monta dans sa chambre elle espérait trouver Faolin pour qu'il lui donne des réponses.

- Alors ton entraînement ça c'est bien passé ?  
- Non ! Mais je suis sûr que tout ces problèmes viennent du sort qu'il a lancé sur Roran. Tu dois me dire ce qui arrive à Eragon. J'ai le droit de savoir.  
- Non je suis désolé je ne te dirais rien, c'est lui qui doit t'en parler.  
- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien comprise. C'est un ordre, j'exige de savoir la vérité. Des larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux émeraude.  
Faolin s'approcha doucement de l'elfe.  
- Arya, il te le dira. Ne te mets pas dans cet état.  
- Mais j'ai tellement peur, vous devez me le dire. Il aurait pu mourir là. Il…il aurait pu mourir. Avait-elle repris à voix basse.  
- Je vais lui parler Arya.

Eragon lui c'était laissé tomber au sol, il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

Soudain il remarqua qu'Arya avait laissé son épée plantée dans le sol. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il la prit et passa sa main dessus, c'était vraiment une arme splendide. Elle était un peu plus légère que la sienne et plus courte. Son regard se posa sur son nom '' Yawë ''. Il avait appris en regardant ces dragonniers que le nom de l'épée n'était pas juste un nom mais qu'il permet un peu plus de comprendre le dragonnier. Qu'est que cela voulait dire pour Arya. C'est une elfe pleine de sagesse que se cache-t-il derrière ce mot '' lien de confiance ''. Trop de secrets l'entour. Eragon avait l'impression de ne plus la connaitre.  
Quand il ouvrit son esprit à ce qui l'entourait il vit que l'épée d'Arya était vide. Elle n'avait pas transféré dedans la moindre énergie. Eragon était stupéfié en voyant ça mais qu'a-t-elle donc fait en trente ans ? Elle n'avait-elle donc vraiment pas touché à cette épée. Eragon regarda son épée puis posa sa main sur le pommeau et transféra une grande quantité d'énergie dedans. Pendant trente ans il avait consacré une heure par jour à transférer une partie de son énergie. Il pouvait bien lui en donner.  
Il la regarda une dernière fois et dit avant de la ranger.  
- Yawë c'est… Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un halo vert et bleu entoura l'épée. Il fut surpris de voir cela. Il passa sa main autour de l'épée et eut une petite appréhension avant de la toucher. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne lui faisait pas mal, il aurait même dit plus tôt que c'était le contraire. Soudain le halo disparu et l'épée revint comme avant.  
'' Saphira tu as vu ? ''  
'' Oui tu devrais en parler à Arya. ''  
'' Non si elle fait le choix de ne pas me le dire je le respecte mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle. ''  
'' Comme tu voudras. Tu as parlé à Faolin ? '' Bien sur elle savait bien que non.  
'' Faolin ! J'avais totalement oublié. Non je vais y aller maintenant mais avant je mange, midi est passé depuis longtemps et je n'ai toujours rien avalé. ''  
Il sortit les fruits qui lui restait de ce matin ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça lui suffirait.  
Il étendit son esprit jusqu'à la rencontre de celui qu'il cherchait.  
'' Faolin retrouve-moi à l'Anora. ''  
'' J'arrive. '' L'esprit de l'elfe était brouillé tout était confus et cela avait perturbé Eragon qui c'était empressé de quitter son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu. Eragon regardait noir celui qui partageait les nuits d'Arya. Il était furieux et en colère mais ne le montrait pas et affichait un visage impassible et vide de toute émotion. Mais quand il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit: '' elle a juste besoin de temps '' non mais c'était une blague ou quoi ? Pourquoi lui avait il dit sa alors que lui et Arya étaient ensembles ! Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir il était parti et lui l'elfe qu'elle avait aimé était revenu. C'est sur ces pensées que Faolin l'interrompu.  
- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Eragon ?  
- J'ai appris que vous et Roran aviez fait beaucoup de missions ensembles et j'aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des bouts à cette histoire.  
- Bien sûr. Pour commencer vous devez savoir que Roran sur la demande de Nasuada est devenu le porte-parole de l'armée Varden. Il sait donc parler l'ancien langage et faire quelques sorts minimes. C'est moi-même qui les lui ai appris sur sa demande. Il sait lire et écrire et je crois même qu'il a demandé à Orik de lui apprendre à parler nain.  
Il marqua une pause pour qu'Eragon puisse assimiler toutes ses nouvelles. Il voyait sur son visage de la stupéfaction et de l'étonnement. Roran lui aussi avait changé.  
- Je ne peux pas vous dire qui est responsable car moi je n'étais pas présent ce jour-là. Roran et quelqu'un d'aimé et respecté. Personne ne désirait le voir mourir. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas.  
- Je vois merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Eragon était un peu choqué il était parti trop longtemps il ne reconnaissait pas ceux qu'il avait quittés.  
- C'est normal.

- J'ai… Tenez, vous pourrez donner ça Arya ? Elle l'a oublié tout à l'heure. Il lui tendit l'arme.  
- Yawë je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait prise avec elle.  
Eragon remarqua que rien ne c'était produit quand il avait prononcé le nom de l'épée. Votre entraînement c'est bien passé ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait savoir ce que lui dirait Eragon.  
- Un dragonnier ne part jamais sans son arme. Arya était déjà une excellente guerrière mais elle n'a pas continué, pour des raisons qui m'échappent. Mais ces réflexes vont bientôt revenir. Un sourire sans joie passa sur le visage de Faolin.  
- Vous avez raison Arya n'a pas continue l'épée, comme la magie. Et c'est pour cette raison que je m'étonne qu'elle est prise son épée. Vous ne le savez pas mais quand Arya était plus jeune c'était une elfe vraiment joyeuse, mais elle a toujours été peut ouverte au autre. À la mort de son père elle s'est renfermée sur elle et j'étais le seul à qui elle se confiait. Et c'est là qu'elle a accepté de transporter l'œuf de Saphira, elle s'est accrochée à ça et voulait en quelque sorte marcher sur les traces de son père. Je l'ai suivi pour ne pas la laissé seule. Arya et moi étions amis, amant et quand elle m'a cru mort je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir mais vous étiez là et elle s'est battue pour vous, elle s'est accroché à ça. Quand je suis revenu à Ellesméra. Un an après la chute de Galbatorix. Arya avait changé elle ne parlait plus ne mangeait plus était totalement vide elle avait cessé de se battre cessé de s'accrocher à la vie. Elle n'avait plus de but. Et seul son poste de reine faisait qu'elle se levait le matin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et pourtant… J'ai cru un long moment que la mort de sa mère en était la cause, mais j'ai vite compris que non. Arya avait renié tout son passé. Je me suis battu pour qu'elle retrouve goût à la vie.  
Eragon avait écouté tout son récit attentivement, sans en perdre la moindre goutte.  
- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?  
- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Eragon. Mais vous. Vous êtes sa faiblesse. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. Parlez-lui Eragon !  
Faolin était parti, il espérait qu'il avait réussi ce pourquoi il était venu. Eragon était resté là. Que voulait lui faire comprendre cet elfe. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé raisonnait dans sa tête. Ses pensées se bousculaient et toute une foule de questions restaient sans réponses. Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais la nuit tombait déjà. Il c'était allongé sur le sol et s'endormi rapidement. Saphira arriva sans troubler son petit homme, malgré qu'il ait fermé son esprit elle ressentait sa peine et le recouvra de son aile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII: Questions**

Au beau milieu de la nuit Katrina fut réveillée par Roran qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eragon, qui ne si trouvait malheureusement pas. Katrina commençait à paniquer, Eragon n'était pas là ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se décide à se montrer. Elle c'était donc rendue dans la chambre de Faolin et d'Arya. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit le visage d'Arya éclairé par la lune. La reine des elfes était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur une épée posée sur ces genoux. Elle avait l'air pensif. Mais c'était une elfe, les elfes étaient si mystérieux, aux yeux de Katrina. Elle aimait bien Arya et avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de la mettre en confiance mais toutes ses tentatives avaient fini en échec, sauf une.

- Arya.

- Arya ! Elle c'était approchée de l'elfe qui était apparemment partie loin dans ses pensées.  
- Pardonne-moi Katarina. Que-t-arrive-t-il ?  
- Roran m'inquiète, il s'agite beaucoup et j'ai l'impression que sa fièvre reprend. Je suis allée voir Eragon mais il n'est toujours pas rentré.  
'' Eragon n'est toujours pas de retour. '' Pensa-t-elle. '' S'il n'est pas de retour demain matin je partirais à sa recherche. ''  
'' Ne tant fait pas Arya, il va bien, Saphira est avec lui. '' La voix de Fírnen résonnait dans sa tête.  
- J'arrive. Elle prit une petite veste et sortit doucement de la chambre en jetant un petit regard sur Faolin. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi, il était épuisé par ses exercices avec Jaìs. Le jeune garçon n'y allait pas de mains mortes avec lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre Arya se rapprocha de Roran. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front et son visage, était crispé par une douleur inconnue, il bougeait, beaucoup trop pour Arya. Elle vérifia que la tâche n'était pas en train de reparaitre, mais non. Roran se mit à parler, ces paroles étaient confuses. En quelques mots Arya stoppa sa fièvre.  
L'elfe voyait l'inquiétude grandir sur le visage de Katrina. Que pouvait-elle lui dire, elle-même n'avait pas de réponse. Peut-être que l'homme sortait de son sommeil ? Mais si elle se trompait, non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.  
- Va te reposer Katrina je veille sur lui, si jamais il se passe quelque chose je viens te prévenir.  
- Non ! Je reste, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit prit la main de son mari, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer rapidement ses agitations.

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaitre. La reine avait veillé sur Roran toute la nuit. Katrina s'était endormie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Arya ne put que sourire en les voyant ainsi tous les deux.

Elle enviait parfois la vie des simples humains, ils ne possédaient pas leur connaissance ou bien leur force mais leur vie était bien plus simple que la leur dicter par les lois et le temps qui été sans fin ne leur permettait pas l'égarement ou l'erreur malgré se que l'on pouvait penser.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eragon, il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle s'inquiétait malgré que Fírnen lui ait dit qu'il allait bien. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il soit reparti, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se retrouver. Elle sortit donc un court instant et alla voir Jaìs pour qu'il le retrouve.  
- Jaìs !  
- Arya dröttning. Jaìs était en train de se préparer pour rendre visite à Naror.  
- Pourrais-tu retrouver Eragon ? Son cousin c'est agité cette nuit, je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Enfin je l'espère.  
- Bien sûr, je pars immédiatement. Je pense savoir où il se trouve. La disparition du dragonnier ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça. Eragon avait pour habitude de s'isoler quand ça n'allait pas et il respectait cela.

Il prit son épée qui se trouvait juste sous son oreiller et sauta par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps-là Arya retourna auprès de Roran et remarqua avec joie que Faolin l'avait rejoint, ce qu'il la soulagea rien qu'en sa présence.

Jaìs avait une petite idée d'où se trouvait Eragon. Il chercha son esprit mais ne le trouva pas, il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas fonctionner mais on sait jamais. Il réfléchit tout de même un moment, histoire de ne pas le chercher pendant des heures. Eragon aimait se réfugier près de la mer dans un lieu paisible et désert. A cette heure-là tout est désert pensa-t-il, et comme il y a pas de mer ici le seul endroit c'est l'Anora.  
Jaìs se mit à courir en direction de l'Anora en quelques minutes il s'y était rendu. Si jamais Roran se réveillait Eragon devait absolument être présent. Une fois arrivé il remarqua très vite Saphira allongée au bord du lac.  
- Eragon, c'est moi Jaìs sort de là!  
Rien, il n'avait même pas répondu. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la dragonne.  
'' Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Il a coupé tout lien avec moi. Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé. Mais va, je t'en prie. '' Elle leva son aile et Eragon apparut roulé en boule contre Saphira.  
Jaìs s'agenouilla et le secoua légèrement le dragonnier.  
- Eragon  
- Quoi !? Cria-t-il, sans même regarder celui qui lui parlait. Le jeune dragonnier sentit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème !  
- Eragon ! Regarde-moi, il faut que tu viennes, Arya croit que ton cousin va se bientôt réveiller.  
- Roran, j'arrive. Quand il se retourna enfin vers Jaìs, celui-ci remarqua ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. L'inquiétude et l'impuissance se lisaient dans son regard, il était pale. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état-là, non il ne préférait même pas y repenser.  
- Pourquoi n'est tu pas rentré Eragon ? Tout le monde c'est inquiété pour toi, surtout Arya. Avait-il terminé à voix basse. C'est vrai, Jaìs ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'elfe mais il avait remarqué que dès qu'il s'agissait d'Eragon. Même si son visage était fermé à toutes émotions, son regard parlait pour elle, ou du moins en partie. Pensait-il.  
Eragon se releva et là encore, il remarqua que c'était avec beaucoup de difficultés. Le dragonnier ne c'était pas vraiment remis de sa crise lors de l'entrainement d'Arya, il avait très mal dormi voir pas du tout et il mourait de faim, son vrai dernier repas remontait à hier matin.  
Jaìs désemparé par la faiblesse de son ami pourtant si fort d'habitude lui envoya une énorme dose d'énergie. Eragon lui sourit en retour.  
- Hier, j'ai fait une crise en entrainant Arya. C'est terrible je n'arrive plus à lui parler avant je lui aurais dit… Mais là avec trente ans de séparation tout est devenu compliqué déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas simple. Ensuite Faolin est venu me parler et ses paroles mon troublées. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul.  
Jaìs n'avait pas répondu, il savait, il ne devait pas répondre ni poser de questions. Quand Eragon se confiait il ne fallait pas le brusquer où il se renfermait. Il l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Il décida donc de lui laisser du temps. Et il se reporta au sujet principal.  
- On devrait y allés maintenant les autres nous attendent.  
- Oui tu as raison allons-y.  
Ils partirent et arrivèrent très vite devant la maison. Eragon monta tout de suite dans la chambre de son cousin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Katrina et Thomas autour de Roran qui était réveillé et adossé contre le mur. Il le regarda un moment sans rien dire, sous le choc. A vrai dire il n'était pas sûr que son cousin se réveille un jour. Il avait l'air d'aller bien même si son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la douleur qu'il avait endurée. Au moins il était en vie pensa-t-il. Il vit aussi qu'Arya et Faolin qui se trouvaient là et parlaient.  
- Roran tu es… tu…  
- Vivant, et tout ça grâce à toi. Si j'en crois ce que ma dit Faolin.  
- Mon frère, je suis si heureux. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Eragon se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as manqué Eragon. Je suis heureux de te voir. J'espère que tu ne vas pas repartir maintenant que tu m'as sauvé. Avait-il dit avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
- Toi aussi. Roran je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
- Tu es déjà pardonné va.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ça peut aller. J'ai les muscles endoloris mais cela va passer.  
- Bien si ça ne va pas dis le moi. Et reposes-toi encore un peu avant de…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Eragon ça va aller maintenant.

Katrina venait de sortir pour faire un bon repas à Roran, suivie de près par Faolin et Jaìs qui allaient lui préparer un remède pour ses muscles. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Eragon, Arya, Roran et Thomas. Le petit était assis sur les genoux de son père et regardait Eragon avec son regard plein de malice.  
- Dis pa' tu serais d'accord pour qu'Eragon m'emmène avec lui sur Saphira ? Roran se mit à rire légèrement.  
- Je vois Eragon que tu t'es fait avoir. Bien sûr, je suis d'accord mais tu l'écoute bien !  
- Pas du tout ! Je veux juste lui faire plaisir. Dit-il en souriant.  
- Fais attention Eragon, il est petit mais coriace quand il à une idée en tête s'est foutu.  
- Tiens donc je me demande bien de qui il tient ça.  
- Thomas tu veux bien aller aider ta maman. Le petit ne répondit pas et partit rejoindre sa mère.  
Pendant encore quelques minutes le sujet de conversation tournait autour de Thomas et d'Ismira.  
- Eragon maintenant qu'il y a plus que nous trois. Tu vas peut-être me dire ce qui m'est arrivé ? Et comment tu as fait pour me sauver ?  
Le visage du dragonnier s'était fermé. Il se sentait mal face à cette question et Arya qui espérait tout comme Roran avoir des réponses. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer mais pas devant Arya, il devait trouver une solution.  
- C'est Jaìs qui m'a prévenu de ton état de santé je suis donc venue pour te soigner. Tu avais été empoisonné lors de ton attaque. La personne qui t'a attaqué souhaitait ta mort, il faudra qu'on en parle. Mais pour le moment ne te fais pas de souci je vous ai tous protégés. Alors reposes-toi un peu et je répondrais à tes questions. Ah et je t'ai soigné grâce à un sort.  
Cette réponse convenait plus ou moins à Roran, il sentait qu'il ne savait pas tout Eragon n'était pas clair dans ce qu'il disait de plus Arya ou même Faolin aurait pu le soigner alors pourquoi s'est-il déplacé ? Arya elle aussi était loin d'être satisfaite par les réponses qu'avançait le dragonnier.  
- Merci.  
- Repose-toi maintenant.

Katrina arriva, un plateau à la main suivie par Thomas qui portait un verre. Eragon et Arya sortirent de la chambre pour les laisser en famille. Ils rejoignirent Jaìs et Faolin qui se trouvait autour de la grande table.  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre. Personne ne prenait la parole, ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Mais Faolin décida de briser ce silence.  
- Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il va pouvoir répondre à nos questions.  
- Je veux que vous le laissiez se reposer un peu. Avait demandé Eragon.  
- Bien sûr, je pense même que nous devrions le surveiller chacun notre tour on ne sait jamais. Avait suggéré Jaìs.  
- Je vais commencer. Avait dit Arya, qui n'avait jusque-là pas dit un mot.  
- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as veillé toute la nuit sur mon cousin et je t'en remercie. Reposes-toi Arya, Faolin commencera. Jaìs ce matin on reprend ton entrainement, et en début d'après-midi ce sera ton tour Arya. Est-ce que cela convient à tout le monde ? Personne ne c'était opposé contre lui. Avaient vous des nouvelles de Vanir ?  
- Oui tout se passe bien au Du Wendelvarden. Les étrangers ne sont apparemment pas revenus.  
- C'est déjà une bonne chose. C'est sur ces mots qu'il avait quitté la petite maison en prenant de quoi manger. Et avait dit avant de partir :  
- Jaìs on se retrouve dans une petite heure.

Eragon et Jaìs s'entrainaient assis dans l'herbe près de la maison. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'ils s'entrainaient. Le visage de Jaìs était couvert de sueur, on voyait les veines de son front ressortir légèrement. Il luttait de toutes ses forces mais la puissance d'Eragon le surpassait largement.

Arya qui se trouvait au bord de sa fenêtre regardait la scène se dérouler. Elle était impressionnée par Eragon son visage était paisible et serein, on ne voyait pas que lui aussi luttait alors que Jaìs était épuisé. Que pouvait bien lui cacher encore Eragon. Il avait l'air d'avoir tant muri que cela lui faisait peur. Elle croyait parfois ne plus le reconnaitre mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, des regards et des sourires qui lui rappelaient que c'était bien lui.

Soudain Eragon attaqua plus fort et plus vite, Jaìs sentit ses barrières tombées une à une c'était effrayant il ne pouvait rien faire face à la puissance de son maître. Il sentit l'esprit d'Eragon envahir le sien. Il avait échoué encore une fois. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils se battaient d'esprit à esprit et Eragon ne faisait que remporter tous les combats avec une grande facilité qui le décourageait parfois.  
- Non, non ! Ça ne va pas Jaìs si jamais tu te faisais attaquer par des personnes puissantes tu mourrais. Concentres-toi ! Eragon était énervé, il avait peur pour lui, il pensait à ces étrangers qui avaient battu les gardes de la reine avec facilité apparemment.  
- Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas ta force Eragon ! Je ne suis pas toi. Ne me demande pas l'impossible. Avait-il crié.  
- Jaìs, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude. Rien n'est impossible et tu le sais la vie ne cesse de nous surprendre. Ce n'est pas une question de force mais avant tout de volonté. Pensa à Isma, pensa à elle comme si sa propre vie dépendait de ta capacité à me résister ! Regarde mes barrières.

Jaìs projeta son esprit vers celui du dragonnier. Rien, rien c'était un mur lisse et sans failles pas moyen de si accrocher ou bien même de le percer. Il ne comprenait pas d'où Eragon tirait sa force. Il se mit à l'attaquer d'abord doucement en cherchant un point faible. Un point faible, il y en avait pas c'est ça le problème ou lui en tout cas ne les voyaient pas ! Il commençait à se battre de toutes ses forces de nouveau il luttait de toutes ses forces pour juste essayer de le déstabiliser, mais en vain.  
Arya les regardait toujours et elle avait remarqué cette proximité entre Eragon et Jaìs celui-ci était beaucoup plus qu'un élève. Il n'y avait pas la moindre marque de politesse entre eux mais plutôt de la complicité et aussi le respect que lui portait Jaìs était présent.  
Elle voyait de nouveau le mal que se donnait celui-ci pour attaquer Eragon qui comme tout à l'heure semblait résister sans difficulté, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait.

Au bout d'un moment Eragon cessa le combat en contrattaquant et en prenant le contrôle de Jaìs.  
- Bravo c'est beaucoup mieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi.  
- Mais j'ai de nouveau échoué.  
- Jaìs que je te batte est tout à fait normal, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Ne te décourage pas tu as fait du bon boulot.  
- Merci, dit moi Eragon, à quoi penses-tu pour que ton esprit soit si bien protégé ?  
Eragon était un peu prit au dépourvue par cette question, il allait lui répondre mais Jaìs ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Non ne dit rien je sais. Avait-il dit après avoir vu Arya les observer. Je crois que tu es aussi le bouclier de ses pensées. Puis il partit, c'était à lui de veiller sur Roran.

Eragon lui partit dans la cuisine préparer un repas pour deux et le mit dans son sac. Il alla ensuite chercher Thomas.  
- Thomas, ça te dit une petite balade à dos de dragon?  
- Oh ça oui. Maintenant là ?  
- Bien sûr, allé viens, prends juste une veste et suis moi.  
Eragon l'emmena un peu à l'écart de la maison dans une grande clairière. Quand soudain Saphira surgit d'entre les nuages et vint atterrir près d'Eragon.  
'' Tu l'as emmenée avec toi, c'est une excellente idée. ''  
'' Evidement. '' Dit-il en riant.

Thomas lui ça ne la faisait pas du tout rire il était plutôt apeurée face à l'immense dragonne bleue qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était vraiment magnifique ces écailles bleues turquoise sur ces ailes et son dos est bleu foncé sous son ventre et sur ces pattes.

- N'est pas peur Thomas C'est Saphira ma dragonne. Tu peux la toucher tu sais. Et même lui parler.  
- Lui parler !  
- Bien sûr les dragons ne sont pas des animaux communs mais extraordinaires. Je vais t'expliquer tout ça plus en détail après, allé montes sur son dos. A la fin de sa phrase la frayeur se lisait sur le visage de l'enfant.  
Eragon le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur la dragonne.  
- Bon..Bonjour Saphira. Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
'' Bonjour petit. '' Sa grande voix douce et autoritaire à la fois résonna dans la tête de Thomas ce qui le fit sursauter.  
'' Saphira! Ne fais pas ça, il est trop jeune. ''  
'' Comme tu veux Eragon. Mais je trouve que tu as tords. ''  
- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est elle qui vient juste de te parler. Et comme pour confirmer les paroles du dragonnier la dragonne de saphir se retourna et souffla un air chaud sur le visage de l'enfant. Ce qui le décontracta et le fit rire.  
'' Je l'aime bien ce petit. '' Avait dit Saphira.  
Eragon monta à son tour sur Saphira.  
- Tu t'accroches bien à moi. Il sentait ses petits bras venir entourer sa taille et Saphira décolla tout doucement. Une fois en l'air et stabilisés, Eragon se retourna pour voir comment il allait. Il fut heureux de voir sur le visage de l'enfant un immense sourire, apparemment il n'avait pas peur.  
- Waouh c'est vraiment joli. On dirait un autre monde.  
- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Saphira cracha un immense jet de flamme dans le ciel.  
- Je…suis impressionnée. On peut aller plus vite Eragon ? Dit-il avec son petit sourire plein de malice.  
Les battements d'ailes de la dragonne accélèrent ils allaient de plus en plus vite Saphira faisait quelques pirouettes mais pas trop violentes tout de même. Au bout d'un moment ils atterrirent. Eragon sortit le repas, Thomas n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sans arrêt. Sur les dragons, sur lui, sur la magie. Il était curieuse il n'avait jamais vu ça.  
'' Ça c'est parce que tu t'es jamais vu Eragon. ''  
Il avait fini en début d'après-midi par lui montrer comment parler avec Saphira même s'il trouvait cette idée risqué. Thomas avait tant insisté, Saphira avait trouvé les mots justes pour le rassurer et le plus énervant c'est qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et il en avait marre de servir d'intermédiaire. Du coup c'est Saphira qui répondait aux questions.  
'' Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as. '' Avait-il dit avec un grand sourire.  
Il devait maintenant rentrer il fallait qu'il raccompagne Thomas à la maison et il devait aller voir Arya, il allait certainement être en retard.

- Tu me ramèneras avec toi Eragon.  
- Dès que possible.  
Le petit se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Merci Eragon, c'était vraiment génial.  
'' Merci Saphira. ''  
'' Revient quand tu veux petit. J'aime ta compagnie. ''

Thomas rentra chez lui, des images plein la tête. Quant à lui Eragon allait retrouver Arya. Cette fois l'entrainement devrait bien se passe il avait repris de ses forces et il sentait son esprit reprendre peu à peu le contrôle sur lui-même.

Eragon commençait à s'approcher du lieu de rendez-vous quand il commença à entendre des bruits de combat. Il sortit Brisingr de son fourreau tout doucement pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit et s'approcha. Là, il vit Arya se battre contre un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, les yeux rouge sang et la peau blanche comme la neige. On ne voyait pratiquement pas son visage qui était caché par un foulard mais une cicatrice passée le long de son œil gauche.  
Arya se battait avec rage mais elle n'y arrivait pas, l'adversaire était bien trop fort. Bientôt elle céderait face aux attaques puissantes de son ennemi. Eragon eut une seule envie, courir à son secours sans vraiment réfléchir, mais sa sagesse prit le dessus et très rapidement il examina les lieux et vit un autre homme cette fois beaucoup plus jeune mais exactement vêtu de la même façon mais lui n'avait pas de cicatrice. Il voulut contacter Arya quand il se rendit compte que son esprit était attaqué.  
Il engloba l'esprit d'Arya qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il lui envoyait de l'énergie et du soutien. Qui était l'auteur de cela ? L'esprit qui l'entourait était tellement calme, sage et féroce à la fois puis elle ressentit une pointe d'insouciance et elle reconnut très vite l'esprit du dragonnier. Très vite Eragon entama un combat mental contre le jeune homme. Il était fort mais Eragon encore plus il attaquait et se faufilait dans ces pensées, l'homme cria de douleur et s'effondra. Ce qui déstabilisa Arya. Elle se retrouva avec une lame froide sous la gorge.  
- Shurt'ugal montre-toi ou je la tue sous tes yeux ! La voix de l'homme était froide et puissante.  
Arya avait des bleus partout et une grande entaille sur le bras. Elle était à genoux le visage pâle les yeux fermés face l'homme qui pouvait à tout moment l'abattre. Elle ne voulait pas croire que pour elle tout était fini. Non pas maintenant. Pensa-t-elle. Non elle ne peut pas mourir pas maintenant, pensa-t-il.  
Soudain Eragon se montra il se trouvait en face de l'homme à la cicatrise.  
- Lâche là ! Cria-t-il  
- Tu n'es pas en mesure de donner des ordres dragonnier. Dit-il en riant.  
Eragon ne supportait pas ça. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le corps tout entier de l'homme se figea bloqué par une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus il résistait plus il perdait de la force et ses liens invisibles se ressaieraient. Arya se leva pour le rejoindre mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus.  
- Risa lam iet un malthinae un iet taurth unwaìse heill. Arya décolla de quelques centimètres du sol puis elle se déplaça de manière à se trouvait loin de l'homme. Une immense bulle bleue se créa tout autour d'elle et de son esprit ce qu'il l'apaisa. Elle sentit qu'il guérissait aussi ses blessures.  
'' Eragon… ''  
'' Je suis là Arya. Tout va bien se passer. ''  
Soudain l'homme vêtu de noir réussit à se défaire du sort qu'il lui avait lancé et lança une puissante attaque mentale sur lui. Qu'il stoppa facilement.  
- Je dois avouer que tu es très fort, je te sous-estimais mais pas lui. Je ne pensais même pas que tu arriverais à sauver ton stupide cousin mais tu y es arrivé et tu es encore en vie ! Bravo. Tu sais que tu es une légende pour certain d'entre nous certain des miens disent que tu es un dieu… ou un démon…

- Que voulez-vous ? Eragon jeta un coup d'œil sur l'elfe, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux Eragon continuait à la protéger tout en guérissant ses plaies. Arya était inquiète pour lui. Elle avait peur et était impuissante dans sa bulle bleue. Elle avait essayé de repousser Eragon mais elle n'avait plus assez de force.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais ton elfe n'était pas présente pour nous accueillir au Du Wendelvarden de plus tu as sauvé ton cousin et tout ça mets terriblement mon maître en colère. Et comme tous ces incapables ne sont pas foutus de faire du bon boulot je me déplace moi-même.  
'' C'était donc lui l'auteur de tout cela. Et qui est son maître '' pensa-t-il.

'' Eragon je ne vais pas pouvoir venir t'aider, je risquerais de vous blesser. ''

'' Ne tant fait pas, de toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir me battre contre lui ainsi… ''

'' Je vois, fait attention ''  
L'homme prit son épée qui était noire comme la nuit dans sa main gauche et commença à attaquer. Il se déplaçait plus rapidement que n'importe quel elfe normal, des flammes noires parcouraient son corps. Surement grâce à la magie noire pensa-t-il. Eragon attaqua, il était rapide mais pas sans failles. Eragon prononça un mot à son tour, des flammes bleues dansaient sur son corps puis en une phrase il se dédoubla encore et encore. Il y avait tout autour de l'homme des Eragon. Celui-ci profita de la diversion de ses doubles pour lui entailler la jambe. Le combat continua pendant une bonne heure il enchainait les figures et les bottes, de plus en plus complexes et rapides. Arya les voyait mais elle voyait surtout que depuis un petit moment Eragon perdait de sa puissance. Elle avait remarqué que sa main commençait à trembler. L'homme à la balafre s'arrêta.  
- Tu ne crois pas que je vais te tuer non ce n'est pas le but. Mon maître veut te voir souffrir. Tu vois Shurt'ugal tu as sauvé ton cousin aujourd'hui tu en payes les conséquences regarde comme tu trembles. Tu as dû souffrir cela me réconforte. Mais à cause de ça tu vas perdre un être cher, elle ! Dit-il en désignant Arya.  
- Certainement pas ! Ne me sous estime ! Cria le dragonnier. Eragon courut vers lui et se jeta sur lui dans un dernier espoir. Arya le voyait et elle avait peur, peur de le voir partir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver, peur de le voir mourir devant elle, impuissante. Qu'allait-elle devenir s'il mourrait ?  
Soudain des flammes bleues jaillirent de partout, elles sortaient toutes du corps du dragonnier. Quand celui-ci atterrit. Un grand lion blanc, les yeux turquoise avec une gedweÿ ignasia sur le front. Celui-ci se tenait face à l'homme en noir là où Eragon aurait dû se trouver. Arya qui avait vu la scène n'en revenait pas. Comment ?  
- Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est grâce à cette double personnalité qu'il a survécu sans sa dragonne.  
Pour seule réponse le lion blanc rugi et sa gedweÿ ignasia s'illumina puis il sauta sur l'homme lui arrachant toute la main. Celui-ci cria de toutes ses forces il n'avait pas eu le temps de régir le lion était rapide plus que lui et plus fort, mais il avait malgré tout planté son épée dans le ventre de l'animal. L'homme disparu comme par magie.  
Le beau lion aux yeux turquoise s'effondra au sol, du sang coulait sur son pelage blanc.

Jaìs lui se promenait et avait entendu un cri fort et horrible comme si une personne se faisait déchirer en deux. Il avait couru en direction du cri et là !  
- Eragon ! Il c'était précipité sur le lion. Il avait vu Arya qui paniquait toujours bloquée dans la bulle bleue.  
- Eragon tu dois te réveiller ou tu vas mourir ! Jaìs avec grand regret planta son épée dans la patte du lion.  
- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….  
'' Tout est fini Eragon relâche tes sorts et endors-toi. '' Jaìs était en train de refermer toutes ses plaies.  
'' Arya… '' Il c'était évanoui. Eragon était redevenu comme avant tout les sorts qu'il avait lancés étaient arrêtés. Arya se précipita vers lui.  
- Eragon. Arya ne cessait de passer sa main dans les cheveux du dragonnier. Elle répétait en boucle son nom sans même sans rendre compte. Elle avait posé son front sur son buste les larmes aux bords des yeux elle résistait et cachait ça douleurs. Elle avait failli le perdre. Jaìs la prit délicatement et l'éloigna un peu.  
- Ne vous en faites pas il va sans sortir. Elle reprit son calme ou du moins elle en donna l'impression.  
- Que s'est-il passé Jaìs ? Le lion ? Roran ? Tout ça je dois savoir.  
- Je ne devrais pas. Jaìs souffla, lorsqu' Eragon saura qu'il lui a dit des choses…  
- Pour Roran, Eragon doit reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Jaìs avait décidé de ne pas trop lui dire de choses elle devrait comprendre par elle-même ou attendre les explications du dragonnier. Pour le lion, Eragon à découvert sa capacité à se transformer un jour, mais comme vous avez pu le constater c'est très dangereux il se contrôle moins, il ne peut pas parler et à plus de difficulté avec les sorts. Mes explications sont très vague mais vous devez apprendre cela de lui. Pas de moi.  
- Il ne me parle plus, alors comment ? Arya était désemparée face à tout ce qu'elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle avait appris mais surtout tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas.  
Jaìs pour la première fois avait vraiment regardé l'elfe en détail. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle mais là elle avait l'air tellement fragile, comme si chaque coup donné au dragonnier la blessait elle aussi, elle souffrait avec lui. Il le savait, elle l'aimait il en était sur la en la voyant au chevet d'Eragon. Elle a le droit de savoir mais…  
- Vous savez sur notre île votre nom est connu par tous car vous êtes une reine, notre jardin porte votre nom. Mais moi je vous connais surtout car Eragon me parle de vous, il tient à vous et veux juste vous protéger. Il ne sait plus comment vous aborder car trente ans vous ont séparés et car il y a Faolin. Il vous parlera. Je m'étais demandé qu'est ce qui faisait peur à Eragon pour qu'il est tant de mal à revenir. C'est de vous qu'il a peur, il a peur de vous perdre à nouveau, de vous blesser… Demandez-lui et il vous dira, trouvé les bons mots, vous le connaissait mieux que tout le monde je crois.

- A…Arya. Avait dit Eragon d'une voix faible  
- Eragon. Je suis là. Arya s'était approchée de lui et Jaìs était parti chercher des vêtements.  
- Ne tant fait pas je vais bien. Il sourit mais elle le savait il avait mal. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça alors qu'il avait failli mourir ? Comment pouvait-il lui sourire ?  
'' Tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. '' Avait-il pensé.  
- Eragon ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Arya voulait lui dire, elle voulait lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la peur de le perdre qui l'avait envahie, il était parti tellement longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'espérer mais il était revenu et il avait failli mourir. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait besoin de lui pour avancer. Des larmes roulaient sur son visage. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle avait la gorge serrée, la vue brouillée, elle essayait de résister, de ne pas craquer.  
- Arya ne pleure pas. Il était toujours allongé mais il lui tendit les bras. L'elfe vient se blottir dans les bras du dragonnier. A ce moment-là elle ne s'arrêta plus de pleurer, arrêtant de lutter. Elle c'était laissée aller dans le chagrin. Elle c'était endormie dans ses bras et lui de même. Quand elle se réveilla le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle posa son regard sur Eragon, il avait l'air bien, une dernière larme roula sur sa joue.  
'' Je t'aime. ''

Soudain Jaìs reparut. Il avait des vêtements propres dans les mains et de quoi manger.  
- Nous devons le ramener. La nuit va arriver, tenez, de quoi manger.  
Il lui tendit les fruits et changea Eragon, Arya le regardait. Quand il lui enleva sa chemise, elle vit une multitude de cicatrices dans son dos comment s'était-il fait cela ?

Jaìs le prit sur son dos et ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez Roran et Katrina.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un chapitre un peu court mais c'est plus un petit Bonus qu'une suite réel à l'histoire j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Un peu plus centré sur Arya et sa vision des choses sur les évènements survenus.

Réponse au reviews :

Un petit bonhomme : Je te remercie pour tes reviews ne t'inquiet pas Faolin ne va pas venir se mettre entre Arya et Eragon

OPh : Merci, t'inquiet la suite va venir je suis du genre super faignante mais sa va venir ;)

Morgan : Merci pour ton commentaire sa motive pour poster la suite :D

**Chapitre IX : Endormi**

L'aube se levait de nouveau sur le village de Carvahall, dans la chambre du dragonnier pesait un lourd silence. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux jours qu'Eragon était dans un sommeil profond. Arya avait passé toutes ces journées et toutes ces nuits à son chevet. Personne n'osait la déranger et seul Jaìs restait comme elle assit près de lui, mais tout le monde se faisait du souci pour le grand dragonnier.  
Arya gardait un visage impassible face à cette situation, le regarde vide, comme si son esprit était parti loin, loin de toute cette souffrance qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade pour cacher tous les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle, la colère, la peur, la joie, la douleur, la solitude, l'inquiétude. Tous ces sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit elle avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, elle qui réfléchissait toujours sur tout n'y arrivait plus, perdu dans un tourbillon de questions. Elle essayait de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il bloquée dans cette bulle bleue alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, elle avait vu cette épée le transpercer, impuissante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué avec Eragon ? Pourquoi lui cachait-il tant de chose, le sort sur Roran, sa transformation, ses longues cicatrices tout le long de son dos ? Toutes ces questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse, toutes ces questions qui donnaient naissances à de nouvelles.  
Il était parti trente ans et pourtant pour elle cela avait représenté une éternité. Une vie entière, une vie restée en suspend bloqué sur un événement. Il avait tant changé et elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le dragonnier auquel elle c'était tant attachée. Il dégageait une sagesse, une assurance et une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Oui tant de chose avait changé…  
Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et revit cette lame noire s'enfoncer dans le pelage blanc, le sang couler de son abdomen et ce regard, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé avec ses grands yeux turquoise. Un regard plein de reconnaissance, et de soulagement, pourquoi alors qu'elle n'avait rien su faire ? Encore une question sans réponse.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux et que son regard se posa sur lui une seul et unique pensée traversa son esprit.  
'' J'ai failli te perdre à nouveau… ''

La porte s'ouvrit dans le dos de la belle princesse mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre intention. Doucement elle sentit qu'on l'a tirée vers l'arrière et elle se retourna.  
- Arya, viens avec moi. En se retournant il découvrit son visage. Le visage qu'il avait vu en revenant à Ellesméra, cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdue toute notion du temps et du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était fatiguée et il s'inquiétait de sa santé, il fallait qu'elle se repose.  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Si jamais il se réveille ou s'il y a un problème, je dois rester. Le son de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue, face à lui elle ne se cachait pas et laissait libre cours à ses sentiments. C'était la seule personne avec qui elle partageait tout sans exception c'était certainement l'une des rares personnes à la connaitre vraiment.  
Faolin sans dire un mot la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, à cette heure-là, la maison était silencieuse, tous dormaient profondément.  
Il la déposa sur le grand lit juste à côté d'un plateau qui contenait des fruits.  
- Attends-moi là et mange un peu.

Faolin sorti de la chambre et alla réveiller Jaìs qui dormait dans le canapé en bas. Il voulait que pendant l'absence d'Arya il veille sur le dragonnier. Jaìs avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Quand il entra de nouveau dans la chambre il vit qu'elle n'avait pas touché au plateau qu'il lui avait préparé. Il s'assit près d'elle.  
- Arya tu dois absolument manger et te reposer un peu. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. Ne te fait pas de souci pour Eragon, Jaìs est avec lui.  
- J'aurais pu l'aider, mais il n'a pas voulu. Pourquoi Faolin, j'aurais pu l'aider ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-il ? Si jamais il… j'y arriverais pas sans lui.  
La belle princesse retenait ses larmes elle voulait rester forte malgré tout. Faolin désemparé face à la tristesse qui l'envahissait la prit dans ses bras.  
- Je sais Arya, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est fort, il va se réveiller. Alors mange un peu s'il te plaît.  
Arya mangea quelques fruits en silence perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées elle ne parlait pas et n'en avait pas envie, même pas avec lui.  
- Tu dois te reposer maintenant.  
- Non certainement pas. Je me reposerais plus tard ! Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher je suis ta reine ne l'oublies pas. A ces dernières paroles Faolin eut un petit sourire amer et emplit de tristesse.

Il avait l'impression de revenir trente ans en arrière comme si tous ces efforts avaient été vains. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était si impuissant face à cet homme.

- Arya regardes-toi, tu es épuisé. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir même si c'est la reine qui me le demande. Dort une heure, juste une heure.  
Le visage de la reine se durcit, il connaissait ce regard, mais il n'était pas question qu'il cède.  
'' Arya reposes-toi, Eragon n'aimerait pas te savoir ainsi. '' Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme un éco.  
'' Saphira… ''

'' Ne t'inquiet pas ainsi Arya tout ira bien, il a juste besoin de repos et toi aussi ! '' Finit-elle gravement.  
- Tu vas me réveiller dans une heure, promets-le-moi.  
- Je te le promets, dors maintenant. Il n'avait pas parlé en ancien langage mais ce n'était pas nécessaire elle avait confiance en lui. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement.  
- Non attend, reste, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.  
Faolin referma alors la porte et la scella à l'aide d'un sort pour être sûr que personne n'entre. Il alla ensuite s'allonger à côté d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras et elle si blotti.  
- Merci. Peu de temps après il sentit que sa chemise s'humidifiait, il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour lui dire qu'il était là, avec elle.

Jaìs était donc auprès de son ami, lui aussi s'inquiétait de son état et se posait un grand nombre de questions mais les siennes étaient bien différentes de celles d'Arya. Il essayait malgré tout de tenir tout le monde au courant de la situation. Katrina, Roran et les dragons l'assiégeaient de pourquoi et de comment. Question dont lui-même n'avait parfois aucunes réponses à donner.

Il se demandait bien se qui avait pu se passer pour qu'Eragon se transforme ainsi. Tout le monde ne lui connaissait pas cette capacité qu'il avait découverte depuis de longues années maintenant. Mais malgré toutes ces années il ne maîtrise pas encore totalement son corps de lion et toutes les capacités qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il avait pourtant travaillé dur et tard. Jaìs se souvenait bien de ses moments où ensembles ils apprenaient lui la magie et ses secrets et Eragon son corps de lion blanc.

Eragon était toujours allongé sur son grand lit il ne bougeait pas et seul le lent rythme de sa respiration faisait bouger son torse. Il avait l'air bien, paisible et pourtant.  
Eragon faisait un drôle de rêve, mais il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Toujours le même lorsqu'il est faible ou bien malade.

_Comme toujours il est allongé sur un sol froid et humide, il pense que c'est de l'herbe mais ce n'est pas sûr, il ne voit pas bien, tout est flou autour de lui. Il sent le vent souffler sur sa peau, mais il n'y a ni bruit, ni odeur. Soudain une lame violette, froide, tachetée de sang. De la douleur. Puis une voix, une voix forte, grave, autoritaire et pleine de haine. Il connait cette voix mais impossible de se souvenir. Un visage apparait, mais impossible de le voir il est aveuglé par une seule lumière, il ne voit que les contours de ses lèvres qui apparaissent nettement elle bouge, mais aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à lui. Il aimerait se relever mais c'est impossible son corps ne lui répond plus. Soudain plus rien, puis un jet de sang de qui ? Il l'ignore. Un cri, un visage de femme allongée, du sang… partout. Des pas qui s'éloignent. Il sent une rage monté en lui… puis plus rien._

Arya était de nouveau au côté du dragonnier. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi pendant cette heure mais c'était un peu reposé malgré tout.  
La nuit tombait maintenant, elle c'était assise sur le bord du lit, lui tenant la main elle attendait. Elle attendait n'importe quoi un signe, un mot, un bruit, un mouvement n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait qu'il était toujours parmi eux, elle aurait cru n'importe quoi. Soudain elle ressentie une légère pression s'exercer sur sa main.  
- Eragon… Il ne lui avait pas répondu mais il était là. Enfin elle avait besoin d'y croire et de se rattacher à cela. Elle voulut s'approcher de son esprit, elle allait le toucher quand soudain un mur se dressa face à elle, comme une autodéfense. Elle était impressionnée, comment pouvait-il faire cela dans son état ?  
Eragon se tourna sur le côté d'un mouvement brusque et son dos lui apparut. Face à cela Arya ressentit un malaise, un frisson parcouru tout son dos. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son dos était couvert de cicatrices, on aurait dit qu'elles n'avaient pas été soignées par magie mais qu'elles c'étaient refermées naturellement.

Elle passa sa main sur l'une des plus longues entailles, elle parcourait pratiquement tout son dos. Elle partait de son épaule gauche pour se finir pratiquement à l'opposé droit, un seul coup de lame sans la moindre interruption, elle était légèrement boursouflée et ce n'était pas ressent. Elle remarqua aussi que son dos était musclé il paraissait détendu et pourtant on voyait bien la courbe de chacun d'entres eux.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Jaìs arriva et s'assit au sol dos au mur.  
Le regard toujours posé sur son dos Arya demanda.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Jaìs hésita là encore ce n'était pas lui de répondre mais à Eragon. Puis pour lui dire quoi, lui-même ne savait pas.  
- Il y a plusieurs années Eragon est partit, il voulait savoir si plus loin il avait autre chose. Alors un jour lui et Saphira sont partit seuls pendant plus de deux mois alors que se voyage n'aurait du durée que quelques semaines. Il a bien découvert une île, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Quand nous l'avons revu il était dans un état déplorable. Il était couvert de sang le regard vide comme s'il n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait. Tout son corps était couvert d'une multitude de plaies mais il ne se plaignait pas. Nous l'avons soigné mais ces cicatrices la dit-il en montrant son dos, ne réagissaient pas à la magie, alors nous avons laissé le temps faire son œuvre.  
- Merci, merci Jaìs d'être honnête avec moi. Arya l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.  
Ils continuèrent à parler un moment d'Eragon et de leurs histoires respectives avec celui-ci, chacun en découvrirent un peu plus sur lui. Elle lui raconta le combat avec l'homme en noir. Ça la soulagea de parler avec Jaìs il était très jeune et pourtant il était déjà très sage, elle ne le connaissait pas mais lui connaissait Eragon, c'était leur seul point commun mais là c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'en savoir plus sur Eragon mais Jaìs détournait les grandes questions. Leur conversation cessa pour laisser place au silence.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée.  
- Dormez, je vais veiller sur lui. Avait dit Jaìs  
- Non merci ça va aller. Je veux rester.  
- Je sais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il prononça quelques mots et le corps d'Eragon se trouva à l'autre bout du lit. Allez-y personne ne saura, dormez, vous tombez de fatigue.  
Arya était surprise par la proposition de Jaìs.

Celui-ci se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait été grièvement blessé, qu'il avait ressenti un grand soulagement lorsqu' Isma s'allongeait près de lui. Et il était sûr que c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait guéri plus vite.  
Eragon lui aussi souffrait beaucoup, cela se voyait sur son visage qui avant aujourd'hui ne montrer aucun signe de souffrance. A son réveil il ne le montrerait certainement pas, mais pour le moment la présence d'une personne chère à ses côtés allait certainement apaiser ses douleurs.  
Toujours sous le regard insistant du jeune homme, Arya céda c'est vrai elle était épuisée et n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner d'Eragon alors elle s'allongea près de lui tout en gardant ses distances. Distances qui avaient totalement disparu quand la belle princesse s'endormit.

Bon ben voila se court chapitre est terminer dites moi se que vous pensez et surtout si vous avez aimé cette petite aparté sur Arya si c'est le cas j'en ferais une autre dans quelques chapitres !

Merci de m'avoir lu. Ah et n'oublié pas la reviews.

Mystère


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X : Organisation **

Son beau visage était réchauffé par les tous premiers rayons du soleil et pourtant elle n'avait pas froid, non elle était bien. Une impression d'apaisement, de plénitude l'avait envahie. Ces sentiments, qui lui étaient devenue étranger et inhabituelle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas sentie comme ainsi. Soudain, elle se souvint, elle c'était endormie au côté d'Eragon sous les ''ordres'' de Jaìs.  
Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et se surprit la tête posée dans le creux du coup du dragonnier et un bras entourant ça taille. Rapidement elle se releva et constata avec soulagement que personne n'était présent, même si elle se doutait que Jaìs lui avait dû les voir. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur Eragon. Son visage était marqué par la douleur, il avait autour du cou une chaine qui retenait une bague, elle la regarda attentivement et reconnu Aren la bague de son père, le cadeau des elfes. Puis son regard glissa sur son corps, il avait de larges épaules c'était certainement la seule chose qui permettait de dire qu'il n'était pas entièrement elfe. Tout le reste de son corps était parfaitement sculpté à la manière des elfes, tous ces muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés, il avait dû travailler dure pour obtenir un tel corps. Eragon était beau même pour un être du beau peuple, il dégageait quelque chose de grand de fort et une autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer.  
Elle passa sa main sur son front et remarqua que sa fièvre avait radicalement chuté, ce qui la soulagea.  
'' Réveille-toi Eragon, je t'en prie réveille-toi. '' Pensa-t-elle.

'' Ne t'inquiet pas pour lui, tout va bien Arya. ''

'' Tu raisons c'est idiot de ma part, pourquoi m'inquiéter pour lui ! '' Reprit-elle durement.

'' Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Pas à moi je suis t'a moitié tu ne peux rien ma cacher. '' Elle ne pu retenir un sourire.

'' Tu as raison Fírnen, et toi non plus tu ne peux rien ma cacher. '' Face au sous entendu de sa dragonnière, le dragon clôtura cette conversation.

Elle essaya de nouveau d'accéder à l'esprit du dragonnier, bizarrement cette fois, celui-ci n'était pas protégé. A son contact elle ressentit de la sagesse, elle fut submergée de souvenir, de joie, de peine il y avait en lui quelque chose de sauvage de différent mais elle si sentait bien. Elle voulut s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son esprit mais une grande douleur l'entoura elle croyait qu'Eragon l'attaquait mais non cette douleur faisait partie de lui. Surprise elle dû très vite rapidement, la douleur était trop grande.  
Arya était partie se mettre au bord de la fenêtre, sentir l'air frais au contact de sa peau, regarder ce paysage si différent du Du Weldenvarden.

Eragon était doucement entrain de s'éveiller. Une immense douleur parcourut tout son corps, quand il l'aperçut, pensive sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle avait dû rester à ses côtés pensa-t-il. Se sentant faible il laissa ses muscles se décontracter.  
'' Arya, tu devrais aller te reposer. Il ne m'arrivera rien. '' Elle reconnut très rapidement son esprit mais ne ressentit pas cette douleur, et moins cette petite chose sauvage en lui. Il devait certainement lui cacher une partie de lui. Mais malgré tous ces changements, il avait toujours en lui cette gentillesse et cette douceur sans aucune mauvaise intention juste l'envie de faire le bien et de protéger ceux qu'il aime.  
Elle se retourna donc très vite vers lui puis resta un court instant sans bouger sans parler comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Et elle se dirigea vers le grand lit.  
- Eragon tu es enfin réveillé. Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Elle posa sa main sur son corps puis une unique larme roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le dragonnier. Eragon se redressa avec quelques gémissements, il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur. Et il la prit dans ces bras.  
- Ça va aller maintenant.  
Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Eragon, murmura-t-elle. Ne risque plus ta vie ainsi.  
- Arya je suis dragonnier, les gens ont besoin de moi et je n'allais pas laisser ces hommes te faire du mal. Elle se retira de son étreinte, plongea son regard dans le sien.  
- Et moi j'ai besoin de toi… Avait-elle repris à voix basse. Si basse qu'il avait eu du mal à entendre.  
Eragon avait mis du temps avant de lui répondre. Qu'est que cela voulait dire maintenant ? Quel sens donner à ces mots qui avant l'auraient tant réjoui.  
- Arya…  
- Les autres t'attendent ils se sont inquiétés pour toi. Vas les rejoindre. Elle avait de nouveau posé ce masque sur son visage et sa voix était redevenue celle d'une reine qui se fait obéir.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte de sortie, Arya allait l'ouvrir, quand il posa sa main dessus.  
- Non attends !  
- Quoi ? Elle se retourna, son regard rencontra le sien. Ils étaient si proches. Elle était si proche ! Son regard se posa sur ces lèvres. A ce moment il était sûr, sûr qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, sûr que ces sentiments étaient partagé. Ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu était présent et pourtant, il gardait un visage impassible face à elle alors que tout son corps ne demandait que le contact du sien. Non, non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait vu dans son regard, il avait vu en elle, comme dans un livre, un court instant mais son regard ne le trompait pas, c'était terrifiant. Il lui avait fait tant de mal, il ne pouvait pas faire ça alors qu'il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait… Alors qu'il avait déjà tant blaisé et déçu.  
- Qui sait pour ma métamorphose ?  
- Personne, personne excepté Jaìs et moi.  
- Je veux que tout cela reste entre nous pour le moment, alors ne dit rien qui puisse éveiller des soupçons. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers elle une nouvelle fois. Pas même à Faolin.

Eragon et Arya allaient rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient dans le jardin. Un grand silence régnait entre eux. Eragon marchait sans dire le moindre mot, sans la moindre expression. Et pourtant, pourtant il avait mal. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir sans la moindre interruption. Malgré qu'il est était soigné par la magie il ressentait toujours une douleur dans sa cuisse là où Jaìs avait enfoncé son épée mais aussi dans le bas du ventre, la blessure causée par l'homme à la balafre quand il c'était jeté sur lui. Mais la pire de toute, c'était tous ces efforts qu'il fournissait continuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler. Toute l'énergie qu'il avait utilisée pour sa transformation l'avait totalement anéanti, détruit, épuisé. En temps normal cette transformation ne lui demandait pas plus d'énergie que de soulever un caillou mais transformer ce corps, ce corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, ce corps dans lequel il luttait constamment pour ne pas s'écrouler pour le contrôler. Tout ça l'avait détruit intérieurement. Comment une immense tornade qui aurait tout détruit laissant derrière elle la désolation et le vide.  
De plus il savait qu'une longue conversation l'attendait, il savait qu'il allait devoir se justifier, s'expliquer.

- Eragon, tu es réveillé, je le savais. Thomas couru vers lui. Eragon s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et tendit ses bras dans lesquels il se jeta, il eut quelques difficultés à le réceptionner.  
- Hahaha, bien sûr que je suis réveillé. Lui dit-il en lui souriant.  
Eragon alla ensuite saluer tout le monde. C'est vrai ils c'étaient tous inquiétés pour lui. Il avait répondu à leur question qui s'arrêtait à son état de santé. Ils étaient heureux de le savoir rétabli.  
- Eragon, je crois que tu nous dois des explications. Ça y est, le début d'une longue conversation allait commencer.  
- Bien sûr Roran, allons-nous asseoir je vais vous raconter.

Ils sont donc tous les sept entrés dans la maison et se sont assis, tous curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous t'écoutons.  
- Bien, je pense que les hommes qui ont attaqué Roran et Arya sont envoyé par la même personne j'en suis même sûr. Ce sont des hommes très puissants ils maîtrisent la magie noire mais..  
'' Rah si je leur explique ils ne vont pas comprendre, comment faire simple ? ''  
'' Eragon, tu leur dois la vérité. ''  
'' Mais Saphira tu sais bien que… ''  
'' Dis leur ce que tu peux leur dire. Eragon ! ''  
- Mais ? Reprit Faolin  
- Mais nous devons nous méfier d'eux, ils sont dangereux, je ne sais pas qui les à envoyer ici, ni d'où ils viennent mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous devons à tout prix les éliminer.  
'' Ils seront plus tard. '' Pensa-t-il  
Eragon raconta ensuite le combat qui c'était déroulé entre lui et l'homme en noir, Arya y ajoutait parfois quelques précisions. Même si cela était loin d'être le plus important et loin d'être satisfaisant pour Jaìs, Arya et Faolin cela comblait largement le couple et ça lui faisait gagner du temps. Cependant il ne fit aucune référence sur sa transformation. Suite à ces explications Katrina, Roran et Thomas quittèrent la maison pour se rendre en ville.

Il savait que c'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, il allait devoir prendre des décisions et donner de vraies explications.  
Faolin lui sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout, il devait lui poser les bonnes questions. Il commença donc à engager la discussion et parlait en ancien langage pour être sûr d'avoir des réponses proches de la vérité.  
- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour les tuer alors qu'ils ont tué sans difficulté des elfes entrainés et que vous-même avez eu des difficultés à les repousser.  
- Tu devrais faire venir quelques dragonniers pour nous aider. Avait suggéré Arya. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Et il y avait pensé bien avant qu'elle ne le suggère et savait qu'il allait devoir passer par là. Malgré tout ils avaient parlé de ça pendant un long moment. Jaìs n'avait jusque-là pas pris la parole et se décida à donner son point de vue.  
- Eragon cesse de vouloir nous protéger. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, c'est toi qui nous as appris à nous battre, à nous défendre. On est prêt pour ça, on est entrainé. Alors arrête, arrête de t'opposer à cette décision. Nous sommes prêts. On tuera ces hommes sans la moindre difficulté tous ensembles. On leur fera endurer mille morts pour tout le mal qu'ils auront causés! Jaìs s'énervait le ton montait. ON EST PRÊT!  
Eragon c'était levé les poings serrés sur la table.  
- Non, non Jaìs on ne tue pas les gens par plaisir, ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai appris. Alors non tu ne sais pas! Vous n'êtes pas prêt, on n'est jamais prêt à ôter une vie, on n'est jamais prêt voir mourir un ami. Vous n'êtes pas prêt Jaìs, personne ne l'est. Dit-il ton las.  
Ne sois pas aussi insolent Jaìs, jamais aucun d'entre vous n'a risqué sa vie. Alors ne sois pas si pressé car ta lame ne sera pas toujours protégée ! Eragon avait haussé sa voix sans être menaçant mais assez pour se faire entendre.  
- Pardonnez-moi ebrithil.  
'' Ebrithil, c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelle ainsi. '' Avait remarqué Arya. '' Eragon sait se faire respecter et parle sagement. Il m'impressionne. ''

'' Il dirige un caste Arya que crois-tu ? '  
- Malgré tout je vais avoir besoin de vous c'est vrai et je le sais. Ne pense pas que je vous sous-estime, je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes capable. Eragon pivota légèrement sur la droite et se trouva en face d'un grand miroir accroché au mur. Et en quelques mots il activa le miroir qui apparut au début noir comme la nuit puis donna vue sur immense pièce blanche, un jeune elfe se trouvait assit juste en face et à côté de lui se trouvait un petit dragon gris.  
- Aranwë! La voix du dragonnier avait été ferme, car le jeune était légèrement perdu dans ses pensées. A l'annonce de son nom il sursauta puis après un court instant il comprit que la voix venait du grand miroir.  
- Ebrithil shur'tugal, je suis heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Nous commencions à nous faire du souci. L'elfe c'était ensuite doucement incliné face à lui, puis c'était présenté comme il se doit face à lui, la reine et Faolin.  
- Pardonne-moi Aranwë j'aurais dû donner de mes nouvelles bien avant cela mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Veux-tu bien aller chercher Lupusänghren s'est urgent.  
- Bien j'y vais. Le visage disparu du miroir et seul le dragon était encore visible il s'approcha doucement du miroir. Il ferma lentement les yeux puis les rouvrit, cracha un petit jet de flammes.  
- Je suis moi aussi heureux de te voir Zyloth, tu as bien grandi depuis mon départ et j'espère que tu t'entraines toujours malgré mon absence. Le dragon gris se posa sur ces deux pattes arrière et cracha de nouveau un jet de flamme mais celui-ci était différent il était très large en sortant de la gueule du dragon et rétrécissait vers la fin pour plus de précision.  
- Je vois, continues ainsi. Sache que je suis fière de toi et Saphira aussi. Il lui sourit puis le dragon disparu à son tour.

Cette fois-ci c'est Lupusänghren qui se présenta face à eux, après les avoir tous saluer il prit la parole.  
- Eragon, comment allez-vous ? De bonnes nouvelles j'espère !  
- Je vais bien, je te remercie, j'espère que ça se passe bien sûr l'île. Pas vraiment je vais avoir besoin de dragonniers et rapidement.  
- Oui tout se passe très bien si c'est sans compter Rìna et Eöl qui sont à l'infirmerie. Des dragonniers ?!  
- Hum qu'ont-ils fait encore c'est deux-là ? Oui il se passe des choses étranges ici en Alagaësia. Des hommes d'une grande puissance, connaissant la magie noire se sont attaqué à Roran et Arya. De plus ils possèdent des armes extrêmement solides mais ce ne sont pas des dragonniers. Il va donc falloir que tu trouves un ebrithil de chaque peuple un nain et un urgal tu seras toi-même représentant de ton peuple mais avant j'aurais une mission à te confier. Je ne sais pas si notre retour va être bien vue il nous faudra donc des appuis solides.  
- Je vois, oui c'est une bonne idée. Mais ça ne suffira pas surtout si ces dragonniers doivent rester auprès de leur peuple. Il faut que d'autres dragonniers les accompagnent. Quelle est cette mission ?  
- Je vais tant parler plus tard. Je sais c'est pour ça que de simple dragonnier ou des dragonniers du rang de shur'tugal vont les accompagner. Mais je veux des couples de dragons et dragonniers soudé, des dragons capables de voler vite et longtemps et des dragonniers parfaitement entrainés ! De plus Isma doit être présente. Il se retourna l'égerment vers Jaìs qui lui sourit.  
- Isma très bonne idée. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Des shur'tugal pour diriger des élèves, c'est une bonne idée mais il nous faut de bon élève quand même. Jaìs et Arya dröttning sont déjà avec vous, Isma va vous rejoindre. Je pense que deux élèves de plus seront plus que suffisants. Je vous propose donc Ange et Elwë.  
- Oui ils sont tous les deux de bonne capacité. Pour ce qui est des ebrithil je te fais confiance. Appel Isma, Ange et Elwë. Et fait en sorte que personne ne puisse nous entendre.  
Lupusänghren appela les trois personnes mentalement puis il lança le sort sous la demande d'Eragon qui fit de même chez lui.  
- Bien en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Je vais te dirent en quoi consiste cette mission. Je veux que toi et un dragonnier confirmé partiez le plus vite possible sur l'île sans nom. Pour vous y rendre il suffira de voler en direction de l'étoile du matin pendant cinq bonnes heures. Une fois là-bas je ne veux pas que vous, vous enfonciez dans cette forêt je veux que votre regard puisse toujours voir la mer, vous ferez rapidement un tour et ne vous attardaient pas sur cette île et notez ce qui vous parait étrange. Je veux que tu me le jures. Non pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance mais je ne veux pas que votre curiosité mette vos vies en jeu ! Et tu feras jurer la même chose au dragonnier qui t'accompagnera. Une fois fait vous nous rejoindraient en Alagaësia.  
Faolin était surpris mais jura en ancien langage sans même protester.  
- Vous pensez que ces hommes ont un rapport avec ces attaques ?  
- Je ne sais pas ! Et j'espère me tromper.

Soudain trois personnes apparurent, un jeune elfe qui avait des cheveux brin et court avec de magnifique yeux bleu gris, il portait une étrange tunique de combat elle recouvrait la totalité de son corps et des poids semblaient être attachées autour de sa taille mais aussi sur ses chevilles et poignets. A ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille blonde équipé de la même tunique. Et juste derrière eux se trouvait une belle et grande femme brune les cheveux attachés, une épée à sa taille, une tunique de cuir noir recouvrait son corps et un dragon était cousu sur son bras gauche.  
- Isma, pardonne-moi de te déranger au cours de ton entrainement. Mais Lupusänghren et moi nous t'avons choisi toi et ces élèves pour venir nous rejoindre en Alagaësia. Il y ici des problèmes et votre aide nous sera précieuse. Je laisse Lupusänghren t'expliquer les raisons. Mais je veux que vous partiez demain matin à la première heure avec deux autres dragonniers ebrithil.  
- Bien nous serons présent ebrithil shur'tugal. Avaient-ils dit d'une même voix.  
- Merci sur ce je vous laisse. Nous avons tous des choses à faire. Soyez prudents durant le voyage. Je vous vois après-demain dans la soirée si votre voyage se passe bien.  
- Nous serons présents Eragon. Avait dit Isma.  
- Bien alors allez-vous préparer. Et pour vous Lupusänghren, je vous laisse deux jours de plus mais faites au plus vite.  
C'est sur ces mots qu'Eragon rompit le contact.

Une fois le contact rompu Lupusänghren expliqua avec le plus de précision possible les raisons de leur futur départ pour l'Alagaësia à Isma.  
- Je comprends, nous allons partir demain matin comme prévu vous pouvez compter sur nous. Puis-je savoir qui seront les deux ebrithil qui vont nous accompagner.  
- Je ne l'ais est pas encore choisi, mais dès que ce choix aura était fait je te tiendrais au courant. Je te laisse maintenant, tu auras sous tes ordres Ange et Elwë.  
- Bien, dans ce cas je vous dis au revoir.

Une fois cette histoire réglée, il convoqua tous les ebrithil nains et urgals dans la salle des conseils. Lorsqu'ils furent tous présent, il leur expliqua les raisons de cette convocation. Comme il le pensait, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre ou à aider Eragon. Mais après deux longues heures de débat, les choix avaient étés fait. C'est Grunna une naine puissante avec une grande force mentale que peu égalaient et Jahr un urgal qui possédait une grande force et qui avait un grand potentiel pour les combats rapprochés.  
- Merci d'être tous venu. C'est donc Grunna et Jahr qui vont se rendre en Alagaësia. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations personnelles, sauf vous. Dit-il en désignant les deux dragonniers choisis.  
Une fois que tous eurent quitté la pièce Lupusänghren reprit.  
- Bien vous partirez demain à la première lueur du jour avec Isma, Ange et Elwë. Eragon vous donne deux jours grand maximum pour que chacun d'entre vous arrive à destination. Il prendra contact avec vous durant le vol.  
- Donc si j'ai bien compris Isma se rend avec les élèves retrouver Eragon et nous, nous allons rejoindre notre peuple et être utile à Eragon ebrithil shur'tugal si besoin.  
- C'est cela Grunna, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et pourtant il lui restait encore une chose à faire et pas des moindre. Maintenant qu'il avait choisi tous les dragonniers qui allaient rejoindre Eragon, il allait devoir en trouver un pour l'accompagner sur l'île mystérieuse. Il avait déjà une petite idée sur la personne mais il savait qu'il allait avoir quelques difficultés à la convaincre, mais il fallait avant tout qu'il la trouve.  
'' Jura je crois que nous allons devoir nous rendre sur Yämé, car je dois absolument trouver Linwëlin. Je crois qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Tu penses qu'il va nous falloir combien de temps pour nous y rendre. ''  
'' J'arrive, peu de temps une petite heure je pense. ''

Au bout de quelques minutes un grand dragon or se dirigeait droit sur lui. Lupusänghren ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se poser sur le sol et sauta directement sur son dos.  
'' Tu es sur de la trouver là-bas ? Il y a plein de dragonnier qui pourrait nous accompagner, pourquoi elle ! ''  
'' Normalement oui. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie. Linwëlin est une dragonnière redoutable et tu le sais, si quelqu'un peut nous aider c'est bien elle. ''

Pendant ce trajet ils ne parlèrent que d'elle. Et comme l'avait dit Jura au bout d'une petite heure il apercevait très nettement la petite île, elle était aussi grande que Vroengard et cachait bien de mystérieuses créatures. C'est ici que des groupes de deux ou trois dragonniers étaient envoyés de temps en temps pour de grands combats, se mettre en situation réel. Certains élèves y étaient déposés plusieurs mois sans rien pour tester leur capacité de '' survie '' consolider l'esprit d'équipe, aiguiser leur sens. Seul Linwëlin si était isolé par choix.  
Jura se posa sur cette terre rocailleuse et laissa son dragonnier partir à la recherche de l'elfe.  
'' Bien elle doit être ici mais où, je n'ai pas le temps de fouiller toute cette île. J'espère qu'elle ne cache pas son esprit sinon nous ne pourrons jamais partir demain matin. '' Il ouvrit son esprit en totalité, il parcourait les kilomètres rencontra toutes sortes d'être vivant mais pas celle qui cherchait quand soudain.  
- Lupusänghren c'est moi que tu cherches !? Il se retourna surpris et vexé de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans mais elle n'avait pas changé Linwëlin était une très belle elfe et il devait le reconnaitre. Elle était blonde le visage pâle et fin, les yeux d'un vert profond. Ses cheveux attachés laissaient paraître ses oreilles pointues. Mais malgré son doux regard elle avait tout d'une grande guerrière, sa tenue de cuire dessiné parfaitement les courbes de son corps svelte et légèrement musclé.  
- C'est exact je te cherchais.  
- Que me veux-tu ?  
- Tu n'as pas changé toujours sur la défensive. Je viens car je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je dois me rendre sur l'île sans nom.  
- Pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des visites. Que veux-tu faire sur cette île, on ne connaît même pas les dangers qui s'y trouvent ! Non je refuse c'est bien trop dangereux pour pas grand-chose. Trouve une autre personne. Je ne me risquerais pas là-bas.  
- Je savais, je savais que j'aurais des difficultés à te convaincre. Et comme tu le dis c'est dangereux et tu es une dragonnière hors paire, de plus c'est un ordre d'Eragon, je me rends là-bas sur sa demande ! Il a en ce moment de gros problèmes. Il se trouve en Alagaësia et… Il lui raconta donc toute l'histoire.  
- Eragon… Je… Elle avait été surprise et ne savait plus quoi dire. Toute cette histoire faisait remonter des souvenirs oubliés.  
- Il a besoin de notre aide. Tu ne vas pas rester ici sans rien faire ! Aurais-tu peur Linwëlin ?  
- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, peu de choses me font peur.  
- Oui tellement peu que tu es partie. Avait-il dit d'un ton morose et plein de reproche.  
- Ne confond pas les histoires. Je viens c'est d'accord. Nous partirons demain matin d'ici ça nous fait gagner une heure de vol. De plus je te propose pour que nous gagnions du temps que nous nous rendions sur cette île sur un dragon. Comme ça l'autre se repose et nous irons plus vite pour nous rendre en Alagaësia.  
- C'est une bonne idée faisons comme ça. Jura nous mènera à l'île. Hìrador lui fera une partie du trajet pour l'Alagaësia pendant que Jura nous suivra.  
- Voila. Bon suis moi, il commence à se faire tard. Tu vas me raconter plus précisément ce qui arrive à Eragon.  
Il suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une petite cabane en haut d'un arbre et là il lui raconta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI : l'île sans nom**

La lune était toujours reine du ciel, entourée de nuages étoilés. Mais sur l'île Yämé il y avait déjà une petite agitation. Lupusänghren et Linwëlin se préparaient déjà pour leur voyage. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler du voyage qu'ils allaient faire, de l'organisation à prendre. Ils avaient donc évalué que si tout se passait bien ils leur frauderaient quatre bonnes heures pour se rendre sur l'île sans nom, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient rien sur cette île ni sa taille, ni ce qui y vivait, ils ne savaient pas non plus ce qu'ils devaient y trouver, mais ils avaient décidé tout les deux d'y rester pas plus de cinq heures de toute façons ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin sûr cette île à cause de leur serment. Ils allaient donc leur falloir quatre bonnes heures pour retourner sûr Yämé. Ils repartiraient donc directement vers l'Alagaësia pour une journée de vol et devraient arriver non pas par le Surda mais par la Crête. Voilà comment tout devait se dérouler mais ça c'est si tout se passait bien.

L'aube allait se lever dans quelques heures mais eux partaient déjà sur le dos du grand dragon couleur or.

Pendant ce temps-là sur l'île des dragons et dragonniers, Isma préparait ces affaires et avait sellé Haku ça belle dragonne bleu nuit. Elle était impatiente de partir et surtout de retrouver Jaìs.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et ils allaient devoir tous prendre leur envole pour l'Alagaësia. Elle se rendit donc place Nasuada où tous étaient déjà présents. Jahr sur sa dragonne noir ébène, Grunna sur son dragon marron caramel, Ange sur son dragon violet et Elwë sur sa dragonne rouge orangé. Après avoir discuté un court moment des mesures à prendre ils prirent tout les dix leur envolent tel un nuage de couleur face au soleil levant. Une longue journée de vol les attendait et beaucoup d'entre eux n'y étaient pas habitués. Mais ils devaient faire au plus vite, Eragon avait besoin d'eux !

Les étoiles avaient maintenant disparu pour laisser place un ciel bleu. Le dragon or brillait tel un deuxième soleil dans ce ciel. Bientôt ils devraient voir l'île. Lupusänghren qui c'était assit derrière Linwëlin pour qu'elle soit mieux installée, avait posé son regard sur elle et ne le détaché plus, il la scrutait sans même sans rendre compte, son esprit se remplissait de questions à son sujet, elle qui était parti si longtemps.

'' Que veux-tu Lupusänghren ? Parle ou bien arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un objet de curiosité ! ''

'' Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi agressive quand tu te sens menacé. ''

'' Evidement que je me sens agressé, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarde. Alors pose-moi les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres depuis que tu es venu me chercher ! '' Linwëlin n'est pas comme les autres elfes, se cacher derrière de longue phrase l'énervait.

'' Je n'ai pas vraiment de question, je me demande simplement pourquoi tu n'es pas parti comme tu l'avais dit. ''

'' Mais je suis partie ! ''

'' Non, tu t'es éloigné c'est différent. Toi et ton caractère impulsif je te connais tu serais partie loin très loin. Mais non tu es juste partie sur Yämé. ''

'' Tout ça ne te regarde pas et tu le sais. Alors cesse de te poser toutes ces questions. ''

'' Tu ne pardonneras donc jamais ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, tout comme moi tu étais au siégé des dragonniers et ton départ à créé de gros problèmes car tu es partie avec tout nos plus grands secrets. Sans Eragon tu aurais déjà perdu la mémoire ou la vie crois-moi. Il s'est mis beaucoup de monde à dos pour te protéger en te trouvant toujours de nouvelles excuses. ''

'' Je sais ce que je dois à Eragon, crois-moi, je le sais et je ne l'oublie pas. Mais c'est moi qui veille sur les dragonniers que vous emmenez sur cette île non ! Je vous rends service et je ne vous aie jamais nui aujourd'hui encore je le prouve. Je suis toujours une dragonnière, même si je me suis éloigné. ''

'' Tu veilles sur eux ! Si on veut, quand ils sont empoisonnés nous les récupérons à peine guérie ils ont souvent besoin de beaucoup de repos derrière et quand ils sont blessés tu les soignes superficiellement. ''

'' Si je fais ça c'est pour eux ils ne doivent pas croire que la vie est facile et qu'il y aura toujours une personne pour les soigner si jamais ils font une erreur ! Car c'est faux et tu le sais. Ils doivent se souvenir de la douleur pour être prudent et connaître les risques. ''

'' Tu as raison, mais je trouve ta méthode trop brutale. De plus… ''

'' Attend regard on arrive c'est… ''

'' Incroyable. Regarda ça, cette île est très protégé, d'une par naturellement mais il y a aussi des gardes sur ces tours, là là là et là quatre tours aux points cardinaux et il y deux grades par tour. ''

Ils étaient tout les deux impressionnés par la protection naturelle que cette île offrait à ses habitants. L'île en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais toute une chaine de montagne l'entourait pratiquement entièrement, malgré ça il y avait des gardes. Au milieu il y avait une grande forêt, un lac se tenait au nord et un petit ruisseau parcourait l'île. Une immense montagne telle que Helgrind se trouvait au milieu.

Cette île avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, toute cette protection n'était pas normale de plus elle avait l'aire déserte et quelque chose de malsain ce dégagé de cette image.

'' Restons sur nos gardes nous allons bientôt atterrir, mais avant. Frethya ! Voilà comme ça on ne risque pas de nous voir. Le sort se coupera quand nous allons toucher le sol '' Elle avait lancé un sort qui les rendaient invisible face aux autres.

Très vite ils descendirent du dragon et commençaient à l'explorer ensemble.

- Regarde cette eau est empoisonnée. Mais de quoi ont-ils peur ?

- Je ne sais pas Lupusänghren mais nous devons être prudents. J'ai comme l'impression que cette île n'a rien de bon. La terre est complètement sèche rien de bien ne peut pousser ici. Et si on regarde bien il y a d'étrange tache noir sur le sol.

- Tu as raison. Mais où nous a envoyés Eragon !

Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'île, plus ils avançaient plus ils avaient envie de partir, cette île n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant. Les arbres de la forêt étaient tellement grands que les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient même pas à passer il faisait comme nuit. Il n'y avait aucune plante aucune fleur seules des ronces jonchaient le sol. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il y avait peu d'animaux et que jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient encore vu personne, alors pourquoi tant de sécurité.

- Regard un village là-bas ? Mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous y rendre. Mais pourquoi tu lui as promis ça !

- Crois mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Nous allons nous rapprocher et attendre que quelqu'un sorte.

- Tu as raison.

Ça allait bientôt faire une heure qu'ils attendaient et ils n'avaient encore vu personne. Pour passer le temps ils avaient sondé l'île avec leur esprit et Lupusänghren avait remarqué une chose étrange leur magie n'affecter pas les objets qui étaient entourés d'un sort. Comme pour vérifier ces dires Linwëlin voulut enlever le poison qui était présent dans l'eau mais son sort n'eut aucun effet.

Ils avaient jugé tout les deux avoir vu assez de chose surprenant et étrange pour repartir, quand un homme apparut. Ces vêtements étaient en lambeau, il était âgé et son corps était criblé de blessures plus ou moins graves.

- Qui êtes-vous étrange ? Vous feriez mieux de partir !

- Nous sommes des voyageurs. Nous écrivons des livres sur les différentes sortes de plantes qui existent dans ce monde. Lui avait répondu Lupusänghren.

- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire ici alors partez !

- Ils nous reste encore une partie de l'île à explorer, après nous partirons.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Vous partez maintenant. L'homme sorti une courte épée qui se trouvait sous son long manteau noir.

- Dommage, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre mais comme vous ne semblez pas compressif sur nos recherches. Linwëlin sortie à son tour son épée.

- Haha vous allez voir ce qu'on fait aux étrangers ici. Dommage, pour vous, tout aurait pu très bien se passer mais bon.

L'homme attaqua malgré son âge il était très rapide et pourtant ce n'était pas un elfe c'était sûr. Ces techniques de combat étaient étranges Lupusänghren les regardait se battre si lui aussi se mêlait au combat il risquait de gêner Linwëlin de plus elle n'allait certainement pas avoir besoin de lui. Linwëlin parait toutes ces attaques assez facilement malgré sa vitesse et toutes ses techniques qui lui étaient inconnues ce n'était pas un adversaire redoutable. Puis au bout de quelques minutes sa lame argent transperça le ventre de l'homme. Elle l'avait épargné en évitant de toucher un de ses points vitaux.

- C'est fini pour vous, si personne ne vient vous allez mourir. Et nous vue votre accueil peu chaleureux nous allons partir. Elle se retourna et rejoignant Lupusänghren qui l'attendait.

Ils commençaient à partir quand l'homme se relava puis se jeta sur Linwëlin, Lupusänghren se retourna et planta sa lame dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol mais celui-ci avait touché Linwëlin à son bras mais rien de bien grave en apparence.

- Vous ne.. ne vous en sortirez pas com…comme ça ? Maintenant tu es marqué à vie. Hahhaha l'homme avait un rire de fous, étranglé par le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Merci, allé vient partons maintenant. Lui avait dit Linwëlin.

- Attends-on soigne ton bras avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il ta pas loupé quand même l'entaille est profonde mais ça va. Linwëlin posa sa main dessus et se retourna.

- On va voir sa après ce n'est pas important partons d'ici avant. Je sens des personnes approcher…

Le soleil était entrain de disparaitre pour laisser place à la nuit quand ils atterrirent. Sur cette terre toute nouvelle pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous épuisés et c'était écroulé en descendant de leur dragon, voler toute une journée mettez à rude épreuve leurs jambes et leur patience pour certain.

- Bien je suis fière de vous tous, ce voyage n'a pas été facile mais vous vous êtes tous battu et grâce à votre entre-aides, nous pourrons arriver attend auprès d'Eragon. Avait dit Jahr.

- Demain matin nous allons repartir dans la matinée pour vous laisser le temps de vous reposé. C'est moi et Grunna qui allons veiller sur vous cette nuit alors reposé vous. Ebène, Fundor, Aysa, Haku et Spyro ne vous faites pas remarqué chassé discrètement.

Ils installèrent donc tous le camp, mangèrent puis une fois que les dragons soient revenus ils se sont tous endormi épuisés, courbaturé. Sauf Grunna et Jahr qui contactèrent Eragon.

- Eragon. Nous sommes arrivés.

- Je suis heureux de vous savoir ici, je me suis fait un peu de soucis pour vous. Votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

- Nous n'avons pas rencontré de gros problèmes. Mais ils sont tous épuise. Il va leur falloir une journée de repos demain.

- C'est tout à fait normal j'ai trouvé un lieu sûr pour vous dans les montagnes de la Crête, ici personne ne vous dérangera et vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Lupusänghren. Nous allons de tout façon rapidement repartir il n'est pas sur pour nous de rester à Carvahall.

- Nous te remercions, nous, nous allons rejoindre notre peuple. Isma pourra facilement les conduire jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Lupusänghren arrivera quand ?

- Bien, je lui donnerais les indications demain. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à le contacter et je ne sais même pas avec qui il est partie. J'espère que tout se passe bien.

- Ne vous enfaite pas pour lui.

- Hum.. Bon je vous laissé vous reposer. Je prendrais contacte avec vous une fois que vous seriez chez les vôtres.

- Bien au revoir Eragon ebrithil shur'tugal, ils arriveront demain vers midi je pense.

- Merci. Et c'est sur ces mots que s'arrêta leur conversation.

Ils étaient enfin de retour sur Yämé. Personne n'avait parlé durant le voyage perdu dans leur propre pensé. Il c'était passé tellement de chose en une journée. La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis bien longtemps et ils repartiront bientôt.

- Bon reposons-nous un peu avant de repartir. Et montre-moi ton bras pour que je te soigne.

- A ton avis qu'es que c'était.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je pense qu'Eragon y est pour quelque chose. De toute façon sans ça nous aurions eu du mal à nous en sortir. Tout ces hommes étaient bien trop fort pour nous qui étions que deux.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il nous a fait aller sur cette île ? Il s'y passe vraiment des choses étranges. Cette rapidité cette organisation on aurait dit qu'ils savaient que nous étions là depuis le début. Ou pire encore ils savaient que nous viendrions.

- Oui, tu raconteras tout ça à Eragon, lui seul peut peut-être répondre à nos questions. Rah je n'arrive pas à soigner comme il le faut ton entaille au bras. Bon sa devrait aller quand même.

- Comment sa je vais lui en parler tu ne viens pas toi ? C'est bon ça va aller. Dit-elle en recouvrant son bras.

- Non je me rends directement au Du Wendelvarden. C'est toi qui vas rejoindre Eragon pour lui parler de tout ce qu'on a vu là-bas. Je le contacterais demain quand nous arriverons en Alagaësia.

Ils mangèrent un peu et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir demain était encore une longue journée de vol.

Eragon était parti chercher Arya et Jaìs, midi approchait les autres dragonniers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

'' Eragon ça va ? ''

'' Oui ne tant fait pas Saphira, je ne suis pas rassuré de les savoir ici. J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire va mal finir. Et Lupusänghren qui ne donne toujours pas de nouvelle, le sort s'est activé hier. ''

'' Ne te fait pas de souci il ne leur est rien arrivé Eragon. Tu le savais, tu avais raison, l'île sans nom.. ''

'' Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ! '' Il fit signe à Arya et Jaìs d'atterrir ici.

Ils atterrirent dans une grande clairière entourée par les montagnes de la Crête. C'était un petit coin assez éloigné de la ville pour accueillir les dragons et leurs dragonniers.

- Je sens leur esprit ils ne sont pas loin.

Sans un mot Eragon positionna sa main vers le ciel une boule bleue s'envola et explosa en une multitude de petite bulle. Et après quelques minutes quatre dragons apparurent dans le ciel. Arya était émerveillé face à ce spectacle. Elle regardait avec émotion les dragons descendre vers eux comment un nuage multicolore qui tombait du ciel.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous au sol Grunna descendit de son dragon suivit des trois autres. Ils s'approchèrent de lui puis s'agenouillèrent. Et les saluèrent lui et Arya.

- Relevé vous. Avait dit Eragon avec douceur. Il n'aimait pas tellement tout ce respect qu'on lui portait. J'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé et je vous remercie d'avoir fait si vite. Elwë, Ange approchaient tous les deux.

Arya les regardait s'approcher du dragonnier il n'avait pas peur de lui et n'était même pas intimidé par Eragon. Elle était impressionnée par leurs âges Ange était à première vue une humaine et Elwë un elfe, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans tous les deux et pourtant ils les avaient choisi. Une fois qu'ils furent proche d'Eragon ils dirent tout les deux d'une même voix '' Ebrithil ''. Eragon leur fit un grand sourire et passa sa main dans leurs cheveux.

- Vous devez être épuisé tous les deux. Il posa sa main sur la pierre bleue qui se trouvait sur le manche de son épée et leur envoya de l'énergie.

- Merci Eragon. Avait dit Ange d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai que ce voyage était super long. Reprit Elwë avec un petit rire.

- Aller vous reposer tout les deux. Je vous ai préparé un bon repas là-bas dans la grotte. Dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Les deux jeunes dragonniers se dirigèrent donc vers la petite grotte. Eragon regarda Isma qui lui sourit.

'' Partez tous les deux mais nous vous éloignez pas. '' Avait-il dit à Isma et Jaìs. Celui-ci lui avait fait un grand sourie et lui avait dit.

- Merci, avant de prendre son vol avec Isma.

- Fundor, Aysa, Spyro partez avec Saphira elle connait les bons coins pour chasser.

Il eut pendant un court instant un grand silence car Eragon regardait les dragons partir. Leur arrivé ici signifié le retour des dragons et dragonniers sur cette terre. Il le savait tous ne serait pas enchanter par ce retour, il était trop tôt, les plais ne c'était pas encore refermer et la haine demeurait toujours dans certains cœurs. Mais il le fallait il avait besoin d'eux maintenant.

- Eragon, tu es trop gentil avec tes dragonniers. C'est la première fois que Grunna prenait la parole.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Grunna. Mais dit moi toi et Jahr vous n'aviez pas décidé de vous rendre directement chez les vôtres.

- Si, mais j'ai décidé d'accompagner Isma et les autres bien qu'Isma n'avait pas besoin de moi pour les conduire ici. Mais c'était l'occasion de revoir notre grand dragonnier Eragon. Qui plus ait mon plus grand rival.

- Grunna je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir et je me confronterais contre toi avec grand plaisir, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas fait tout ce voyage en plus juste pour me voir moi.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai des nouvelles concernant Lupusänghren. Le ton de la naine était devenu soudainement plus sérieux.

- Hé bien parle, je t'écoute. Grunna posa son regard sur Arya un moment. Eragon ne comprenait pas quand soudain il comprit. Il se tourna à son tour vers Arya puis de nouveau vers Grunna.

- Parle Grunna ! C'est un ordre nous n'avons rien à cacher aux autres peuples. Et encore moins face à un autre dragonnier ! Le ton d'Eragon était dur il savait pourquoi la dragonnière hésitait à parler et il ne le supportait pas.

- Lupusänghren est partie sur l'île sans nom avec Linwëlin. A l'annonce de son nom tout son corps se crispa la surprise se lisait nettement sur son visage mais très vite il se reprit.

- Linwëlin tu es sûr ?

- Oui Eragon, ils ont apparemment vu là-bas des choses très étranges. Ils t'expliqueront tout en détail demain. Mais si j'ai bien compris ils te doivent la vie.

- Je sais, mais je n'aurais pas dû les envoyer là-bas. C'était bien trop risqué j'ai agit dans la précipitation sans penser aux conséquences. Sais-tu si l'un d'eux est blessé ?

- Oui Linwëlin mais ce n'est pas très grave apparemment. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Eragon. Ils arriveront demain. Ils sont en vie c'est le principale.

- J'attendrais demain pour plus d'explication. Je te remercie, vas te reposer maintenant. Et si l'envie tant dit, contacte-moi pour un combat.

- Avec grand plaisir Ebrithil. Je me repose et je te contacterais cela donnera un petit entrainement pour ces jeunes qui m'ont malgré tout impressionné je dois t'avouer qu'au début je ne comprenais pas vraiment ton choix.

- Bien je t'attendrais. Oui jeune mais fort, j'ai confiance en eux.

- Arya au revoir.

Grunna s'éloigna et entra dans la petite grotte alors qu'Arya et Eragon retournaient dans la maison.

- Comment les trouves-tu ? Lui demanda Eragon pour parler.

- Jeunes, Ange et Elwë sont très jeunes et je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ton choix. Et Grunna et spécial.

- C'est parce que tu ne les connais pas. Pardonne-lui son attitude froide je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Bien j'attendrais tes explications dans ce cas. Mais elle a l'aire très puissante.

- C'est le cas, Grunna à une force mentale incroyable. On se défiait souvent avant qu'elle ne devienne ebrithil. Elle n'a encore jamais réussi à me battre mais elle y arrivera un jour j'en suis sur.

Arya était surprise par ces paroles mais ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment. A la sortit de la forêt Saphira attendait son dragonnier allongé. Il sauta sur son dos et se retourna vers la reine.

- Rejoint nous ce soir si tu le veux je te parlerais de nous et de notre île. On sera dans la même clairière. Il lui sourit et s'envola avant même qu'elle ne lui réponde.

Une fois haut dans le ciel ils firent quelques figures aériennes. Eragon sautait du dos de la dragonne qui la rattrapait. Arya regardait se ballait aérien un petit moment avant de retrouver Faolin. Elle devait lui parler de chose importante et aussi contacter Vanir.

'' Arg Saphira arrêtes-toi. ''

'' Tu as toujours mal. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu allais mieux. ''

'' Hum moi aussi mais… ha… la douleur m'épuise je sens mais force diminué c'est effrayant de plus si toi et Jaìs n'étiez pas là je ne tiendrais pas longtemps debout. '' Eragon avait du mal à s'exprimer. Cette sensation dans son corps était si étrange cette douleur qui ne prévenait pas à contrôler et qui l'envahissait comme si des dizaines d'épées étaient lentement enfoncé dans son corps. Il avait parfois envie de cesser de lutter pour laisser la douleur l'envahir. Malgré tout il était soulagé de voir que son état s'améliorait doucement.

'' Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir Eragon, mais tu ne parles à personne de ton état sauf à moi. Ton état va s'améliorer sur tout si… '' Son ton était dur Saphira lui en voulait de ne pas parler mais n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

'' Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. '' Il avait voulu la rassurer mais son ton était soudainement devenu froid et sérieux.

'' Je sais ce que tu pense Saphira et tu as raison ma transformation ma soulager et effacer toute douleur. Mais dans mon état passé de lion à dragonnier m'ai très difficile et douloureux même si je dois l'admettre ça a joué sur mon rétablissement soudain. ''

Saphira se posa sur le sommet d'une montagne Eragon descendit l'aire était froid et il lui était difficile de respirait cependant il regarda autour de lui puis il sourit. Une mer de nuages se dessinait devant lui, les rayons du soleil étaient réfléchis par ces goutes d'eau suspendues en l'air.

'' Les paysages les plus simples sont souvent les plus beau '' Pensa t'il. Mais quand Saphira l'emmenait dans des lieux si isolé c'est qu'elle voulait lui parler sérieusement. Alors il se retourna face à elle et plongea dans son regard bleu azure, ce qui le fit sourire il la connaissait tellement bien.

'' Parle-je t'écoute. '' Avait-il dit en posant sa main sur son museau.

'' Eragon je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Alors promet moi que tu vas te métamorphoser. Tu as besoin de te reposer, d'oublier la douleur. Quand tu es un lion tu ne ressens plus cette douleur alors fait-le ! ''

'' Je le ferais. ''

'' Merci. Bien redescendons il se fait tard et nous devons rejoindre les autres. ''

La fumée des feux était maintenant visible et dans quelques minutes il sera avec ses dragonniers.

'' Eragon, parle à Arya avant que Linwëlin ou une autre personne ne le fasse. ''

'' Je sais, mais ça ne va pas être simple, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. ''

Eragon était assis face au feu il parlait avec Isma et Grunna des mesures à venir, ils avaient tous les trois un point de vue bien différents, pendant que les trois autres se défiaient à l'épée.

- On verra bien comment tout ça va ce passé. Avait repris sagement Grunna. Eragon je me suis bien reposé et je crois qu'un petit combat d'esprit à esprit va nous changer les idées. Il eut un petit rire.

- Bien sur, mettons-nous un peu à l'écart et je te laisse donner les règles. Tout en marchant vers lieu un peu éloigné Grunna lui donna les règles.

- On coupe tout lien avec nos dragons ou autres personnes. Pas de coup physique voila c'est tout.

Eragon et Grunna c'était donc assis en tailleur face à face. Les yeux fermés Eragon commençait à se concentrer. Il coupa ses liens avec Saphira et Jaìs puis enferma son esprit en l'entourant de barrières. Il rassembla toute sorte d'information la concernant plus ou moins futile mais toutes peuvent servir pensa-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arya arriva. Les dragonniers qui c'étaient assis non loin d'eux commençaient à lancer des paris sur la durée du combat sur le vainqueur ou bien celui qui attaquera le premier. Ils la regardèrent tous comme une étrangère mais la saluèrent malgré tout c'était elle aussi une dragonnière et une reine. Jaìs s'approcha d'elle il lui sourit et lui expliqua la situation.

- Eragon et Grunna s'affrontent dans un combat mental. Venez -ous assoir avec nous. Il n'a surement pas ressentie votre présence mais une fois le combat fini il sera avec nous.

Elle suivit jusqu'aux autres. Soudain Eragon prit une grande respiration.

- Ça va commencer, ouvrez bien votre esprit. Lui avait dit un elfe.

Eragon et Grunna étaient extrêmement concentrés. Le grand dragonnier était près, il lança une première attaque qui n'eut aucun effet. Comme il s'en doutait. Il devait trouver un moyen de briser ses premières défenses. Grunna elle aussi l'attaquait sans succès. Pendant un long moment rien ne se passait mais ils étaient tous les deux entrains de s'épuiser. Quelques goutes perlaient sur leurs fronts. Puis Eragon fronça les sourcilles, murmura quelques mots en ancien langage que personne ne put clairement entendre. Un halo bleu l'entoura. Ils voyaient tous le combat se dérouler mais personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. L'esprit d'Eragon avait entouré celui de son adversaire et avait fait sauter ses premières défenses.

- Eragon, pensa à voix haute Grunna.

Eragon ouvrit alors les yeux pour la voir et celle-ci lui lança une dague qui passa à quelques millimètres d'Eragon. Mais cela avait suffi pour le déconcentrer, il ne s'y attendait pas et elle profita de cet instant de d'inattention pour foncer elle aussi dans ses premières barrières. Ceci fit sourire le dragonnier elle était vraiment très astucieuse, entre eux, la force ne suffisait pas il fallait être stratégique.

Arya était impressionné par leur force cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils combattaient et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait gagné.

De nouveau Eragon entoura l'esprit de Grunna sa technique ne pourrait pas marcher deux fois de suite il en était certain mais il la connaissait bien elle avait dû faire trois barrières il en avait déjà percé une donc il était plus proche de son esprit. En faisant ça il était sur de gagner mais es qu'il avait raison de le faire. Non il s'enleva cette pensé de la tête lui faire croire que son dragon était mort risqué de la traumatiser ou du moins la blessée et il ne le voulait pas. C'est bon il avait trouvé. Grunna était une naine et comme tout les nains elle possédait une admiration sans limite pour Isidar Mithrim, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps alors il envoya une image et comme il l'avait pensé les pensées de Grunna se dirigèrent inconsciemment sur ça. Là il prit possession de son esprit puis de son corps c'est bon il avait gagné.

- Eragon tu as gagné, avec tes techniques rah je me suis fait avoir bêtement.

- Le combat était très long c'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment tu as cédé crois-moi je l'aurais fait au début ça n'aurait pas marché. Mais je dois dire que ta technique m'a surpris me lancer une dague.

- Toutes les techniques sont bonnes. Je dois aller me repose car je n'ai plus d'énergie lutter contre toi c'est vraiment dur. Grunna partie suivie par Isma et les deux autres élèves.

- Arya tu es venue. Depuis quand est tu là ?

- Depuis le début. Je dois dire que vous m'impressionner. Quelle technique as-tu utilisé tout à l'heure pour briser ses premières barrières. Eragon rejoignit Arya et Jaìs près du feu.

- Ha je te l'apprendrais si tu veux. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Comptes-tu me parler Eragon ou dois-je trouver par moi-même les réponses à mes questions ?

- Ne t'énerve pas. Jaìs sentait que l'ambiance était tendue et il comprenait la reine elle avait de bonne raison et il changea de sujet.

- Heu vous voulez à boire ? Enfin on n'a que de l'eau et du thé mais c'est déjà ça. Ils firent tous les deux signes de la tête et Jaìs parti leur en chercher. Le regarde d'Arya se posa sur son bras gauche et elle vit quartes dragons brodés de différentes couleurs sur sa veste noire, elle avait remarqué que les autres aussi en possédaient les même mais aussi des différents.

- Dit moi Eragon que signifient ses dragons sur leur bras gauche.

- Cela dit-il en pointant du doigt le bras d'un des dragonniers. C'est pour montrer leur capacité. Comment te dire. Dès qu'un nouveau dragonnier arrive on lui donne une veste noire semblable à celle-ci. La différence c'est qu'elle ne possède aucun dragon comme sur celle d'Ange et Elwë car ce ne sont que dès élèves, des qu'ils obtiennent le statut de shur'tugal on leur dessine un dragon rouge, s'il devienne ebrithil on ajoute un dragon or se qui n'est pas obligatoire comme Isma elle a fait le choix de ne pas avoir d'élève. Si le dragonnier se spécifie dans le domaine médical on y ajoute un dragon bleu et si c'est dans le combat un dragon orange. Et si tu es membre du conseil des dragonniers alors c'est dragon vert que l'on brode dans ton dos. Il enleva sa propre veste pour lui montrer. Regarde.

Les quatre dragons étaient dessiné sur le bras gauche de sa veste tous entrelacé comme dans une danse figée. Et dans son dos se trouvait le grand dragon vert en plus d'un dragon bleu. Mais ce bleu était différent de l'autre il était plus clair, plus brillant, plus pur.

- Pourquoi il y a aussi un dragon bleu dans ton dos ?

- C'est parce que je suis ebrithil shur'tugal c'est un peu comme l'équivalent d'un roi ou d'une reine. Je dois te laisser Arya il se fait tard et je suis fatigué par le combat. Mais reste si tu veux. Jaìs peut te raconter et répondre à tes questions. Jaìs lui avait sourit comme pour confirmer.

'' Eragon ! Mais à quoi tu joues c'est à toi de lui parler. ''

'' Merci Jaìs. '' Puis il partit.

Eragon n'était pas partie bien loin. Il c'était mis sur le bord de la falaise. Là il avait une vue sur le village tout entier ce village dans le quelle il avait vécue. Même si aujourd'hui ce n'était plus vraiment le même. Saphira s'était allongé près de lui. Ils se laissaient aller tout les deux dans les pensés de l'autre sans communiquer. Eragon était bien il avait suivi les conseils de sa dragonne et ne souffrait pas.

Arya elle partait elle avait passé une bonne soirée même si certains dragonniers lui lançaient des regards froids.

Sur le chemin du retour elle aperçut très vite la carrure imposante de Saphira elle s'approcha puis distingua une autre silhouette on aurait dit un loup de grande taille. La lune éclaira soudain la silhouette et elle reconnue le grand lion blanc c'était Eragon. Mais si elle se trompait.

'' Arya, C'est bien lui. ''

'' Saphira pourquoi été vous là tout les deux et pourquoi est-il comme ça ? ''

'' Demande lui. Trouve les bons mots Arya il répondra à tes questions mais ne le juge pas trop vite. '' Fut les seules mots que la dragonne lui donna avant de prendre son envole.

Pendant un long moment plus rien ne bougea. Puis le grand lion blanc au regard turquoise se retourna.

'' Eragon. ''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII : Retour et retrouvaille**

Pendant un long moment plus rien ne bougea. Puis le grand lion blanc au regard turquoise se retourna.

'' Eragon. ''

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle. Arya soutenait son regard avec difficulté, elle avait l'impression que ces deux billes bleues lisaient en elle, noyée dans ses yeux couleur océan. Eragon s'en rendit compte, détourna son regard et se retrouva de nouveau dos à elle. Sans un mot, sans un geste un éclair bleu parut dans la nuit noire et le grand lion blanc disparu pour laisser place au dragonnier. Les poings serrés, le visage crispé il regarda au loin espérant que sa douleur disparaisse rapidement. Il sentit une main se pose sur son épaule à se contacte un long frisson parcouru son corps, il se détendit et là regarda s'assoir prés de lui sans le moindre mot. Eragon vit Saphira passé devant la lune et il sourit tout ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Eragon voulait briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- De moi.  
- Pourquoi, devrais-je avoir peur ?

- Je ne sais pas, beaucoup de personnes ont peur de moi quand il connaisse mes capacités.

- Même si j'ai parfois du mal à te reconnaitre, je suis sur d'une chose, je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de te craindre. J'ai renvoyé Faolin au Du Wendelvarden pour qu'il puisse enquêter sur ces mystérieux agresseurs. Pourquoi est tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais fatigué.  
- Je le suis, mais je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment alors je suis venue me poser ici.

Il se retourna un peu et la regarda assis près de lui le visage à demi éclairé par la lune le regarde loin, un sourire triste passa sur son visage. Elle se retourna à son tour et croisa son regard brillant. Elle voulait savoir tout ce que lui cacher ce regard dans le quelle elle voyait de la tristesse, ce qu'il y avait derrière ce masque qu'il avait posé sur son visage. Elle voulait des réponses et toutes ses questions, des explications pour dissiper ces doutes.

- Eragon, j'aimerais…

- Je sais je te dois des explications. Beaucoup d'explications. Finit-il à voix basse, il se tue un moment perdu dans une réflexion, malgré l'envie de connaitre la suite Arya ne le pressa pas.

- Malheureusement nous manquons cruellement de temps, et je sais que Jaìs malgré que je lui ai dit de ne rien te dire t'a parler. C'est pour ça que pour le moment j'aimerais que tu ne me pose pas de question sur mon passé.

J'ai prévenu ce matin Nasuada et Orik du retour officiel des dragonniers qui sera demain.

Tu dois savoir qu'une fois que Linwëlin sera arrivé nous nous rendrons à Ellesméra car je dois faire quelques recherches.

'' Linwëlin ! '' Pensa-t-elle, elle en avait entendu parler ce soir et son arrivée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter tous les dragonniers. Il se mit à nouveau face à elle le regard dans le vague puis ferma les yeux comme s'il redoutait ce moment et ne voulait pas vraiment l'affronter.

- Avant que nous arrivions à Ellesméra je dois absolument te dire certaines choses que tu dois savoir entant que reine et dragonnière. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons de ma venue ici, j'ai pourtant tout fait pour retarder ce jour crois-moi, mais le conseil ne me pardonnerait pas encore. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu comprendras. Ces paroles commençaient à inquiéter la reine. Alors voilà, tu dois faire un choix entre ton statut de reine ou bien celui de dragonnière. Sa voix était neutre et ne laissait place à aucune émotion ce qui frustra la reine.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose ? De cette façon aussi simple ? Comment peux-tu me demander de choisir entre mon peuple et Fírnen ? Elle c'était mise debout et dominait maintenant le dragonnier du regard qui se leva à son tour.

- Le conseil des dragonniers ne veut pas qu'un dragonnier contrôle un peuple tu n'as pas le choix Arya. Si tu choisis ton peuple. Alors je couperais définitivement le lien qui vous lie toi et Fírnen puis j'effacerais tous les souvenirs que vous avez en commun.  
Ces paroles l'effrayèrent, est-il vraiment assez fort pour faire une telle chose ?

- Je pensais que tu étais le grand maitre des dragonniers. Mais enfaite non tu es juste trop faible pour t'opposer à ton conseil. Et si je me trompe pourquoi tu ne changes pas ça ? Jamais, jamais je ne ferais ce choix. Tu m'entends JAMAIS cria-t-elle.

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi Arya malgré mon âge et ton statut de reine tu me dois obéissances et respect. Alors écoute-moi bien. Je en peux pas, je ne peux pas changer ça malgré mon statut, le conseil est trop important pour que je puisse me permettre de me le mettre à dos. Sa voix redevint plus douce et calme. Arya écoute-moi, je ne te dis pas ça par plaisir tu le sais, ton statut de dragonnier te permettra de protéger ton peuple et ta voix aura une forte influence. Tu dois comprendre ils ont peur dans roi qui devienne comme Galbatorix. Arya regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

- Comment peux-tu me comparer à ce monstre qui m'a tout enlevé ? Comment oses-tu Eragon ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Dit-elle en partant. Mais au bout de quelques secondes elle vit Eragon se trouver face à elle un aura bleu autour de lui '' comment a-t-il fait ? '' Les yeux empilent de larmes qu'elle retenait elle voulut continuer son chemin mais des bras puissants la retenue, la retourna et elle se trouva de nouveau face à Eragon.

- Tu dois faire ce choix Arya, je ne peux pas continuer ton instruction tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé. Je ne veux en aucun cas te blesser alors fait le bon choix !

- Le bon choix ! Elle le repoussa en posant un doigt sur son torse. Ou vois-tu que j'ai le choix ? Je n'ai que faire de ton statut Eragon pour moi tu restes ce pauvre dragonnier de ferme.

- Ta colère t'aveugle. Nous serons demain soir chez les tiens. Tu dois prendre une décision d'ici là. Nous verrons des choix à prendre par la suite. Il avait retrouvé une voix grave et neutre et partit en un flashe bleu.

Arya l'avait regardé s'échapper sans rien faire. Encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle comment pouvait-il lui demander de faire de tel choix, lui demander ça aussi simplement ?

Arya rejoint rapidement par Fírnen qui avait suivi toute la conversation grâce à son lien avec sa dragonnière.

'' Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ainsi ? Il n'a pas le choix lui non plus, de plus tu détestes se poste alors pourquoi ? ''  
'' Je ne sais pas. Tout ça m'énerve je n'en peux plus ! Je lui dirais demain ce que nous allons décider. ''  
'' Je vais t'emmener loin de tout ça pour une nuit. ''  
Ils volèrent un moment entre les montagnes puis Fírnen atterrie dans une petite clairière, une cascade tombait d'enter les montagnes pour se jeter dans un petit lac.

'' C'est magnifique. '' Arya descendit de son dragon et alla se baigner dans lac en passant sous la cascade.

'' C'est Saphira qui m'a emmené ici. Ça devrait te changer un peu les idées. ''

Au bout d'une petite heure la belle sortit de l'eau et alla se blottir contre le ventre chaud de son dragon qui la recouvrit de son aile. Ils parlèrent longtemps du choix qu'ils allaient faire même si pour elle son choix était fait.  
'' Merci. '' Arya se plongea dans une longue réflexion qui n'avait aucun but.

De son côté Eragon avait rejoint les autres dragonniers car il était temps pour eux de s'envoler.

- Eragon ! Jahr, Grunna et Jais tous les trois habillés d'une cape noire avec une capuche qui cachait un quart de leur visage. S'avancèrent vers lui. On pouvait voir en dessous de cette cape de fini armures de couleur marron pour Grunna, blanche pour Jaìs et noir pour Jahr. Ils étaient là tous les trois prés à recevoir ses ordres.

- Nous partons. Repris Grunna.

- Je vais vous donner vos équipes :

* Jais avec Elwë vous partirez chez Nasuada.

* Grunna avec Isma vous partirez chez les nains.

* Jahr avec Ange vous partirez chez les urgals.

Je ne tolérais aucun changement d'équipe, c'est vous qui prendrez toutes les décisions cependant je veux que vous évitiez toutes sortes de conflit et si jamais cela devait avoir lieu je ne veux aucun mort c'est bien clair, emprisonné attaché mais personne ne doit mourir. Ne vous séparez jamais protéger le peuple et votre roi. Je vous ferais parvenir des ordres ils doivent être appliqués sans la moindre protestation peu importe ce que je vous demande. Ne vous croyez pas supérieurs car vous êtes dragonnier tout le monde ne vous voudras pas du bien. Dit-il d'une voix. C'était des ordres et malgré sa gentillesse il n'était pas bon de lui désobéir.  
- Oui Eragon Ebrithil shur'tugal. Firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Jaìs tu remettras cette nouvelle lettre à Nasuada et toi dit-il en désignant Grunna tu donneras celle-là ton roi et enfin une pour toi Jahr.

Faites bien attention à vous et maintenait partez.

Ils coururent tous les trois vers le bord de la falaise puis sautaient dans le vide sous le regarde du grand dragonnier en quelques minutes ils refirent tous surface sur le dos de leur grand dragon les trois autres les rejoignirent rapidement et ils partirent.

Eragon était debout depuis un bon moment c'est aujourd'hui que chaque dragonnier arriverait officiellement chez chaque peuple de l'Alagaësia. Tous les rois et dirigeants dès ses peuples avaient été prévenues hier par le dragonnier lui-même. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Lupusänghren et Linwëlin, d'ailleurs elle devrait arriver dans l'après-midi.  
Il cherchait Arya un peu partout et n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Il espérait que les tensions de la veille se soient apaisées et qu'elle est fait le bon choix. Il marchait dans les sentiers peut utiliser des montagnes de la Crête, il n'avait pas vraiment de but si ce n'est de retrouver Arya.

Murtagh était penché sur le bord d'une fenêtré du château. D'ici il avait une vue complète sur le centre de la ville. Les premiers rayons du soleil se levaient et déjà les habitants se bousculaient dans les rues, Nasuada avait annoncé hier à tout son peuple que le retour des dragonniers était pour aujourd'hui. Les dragonniers refaisaient surface après dix ans de silence même si lui était un dragonnier pour le monde de l'Alagaësia Murtagh et Thorn étaient juste un dragon et dragonnier qu'Eragon avait épargné.

Face à lui un groupe de personnes dressé une banderole '' Dragonniers Bienvenue ''.

En voyant cela Murtagh repensa à ce rêve étrange qui lui avait semblé réel. Cet homme au visage caché qui avait apparu subitement et qui lui avait parlé.

_Un homme vêtu de noir avec une capuche voilà ce que voyait Murtagh. Rien d'autre tout était blanc autour d'eux rien que du vide. L'homme prit la parole et sa voix semblait raisonnée jusqu'à lui une voix grave qui semblait venir de loin mais pourtant si claire._

_ - Murtagh alors c'est toi ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour presser tes barrières tu es vigilant même quand tu dors comparé à ton frère. Sa voix avait durci sur ce mot '' Frère ''._

_ - Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à mon frère et à moi ? _

_ - Qui je suis haha c'est une bonne question celui que tu aimerais, je ne suis personne ou bien tout le monde. Mais là je suis là pour toi car ton aide pourrait mettre précieuse. Je veux la vengeance, rendre justice !_

_Comme tu dois le savoir ton frère Eragon est de retour et demain ce sera officiel. Les gens se préparer à ce retour avec joie, ils attendent leurs sauveurs, ils attendent les dragons, les dragonniers avec joie ils se préparent à faire la fête ils espèrent tous le voir, lui parler ou bien le toucher ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Alors que cet homme à anéanti des familles, brulées des villages, tués des centaines d'hommes, fait des enfants orphelins, des femmes veuves et le monde le remercient et l'acclament. Et toi tu es là ils te voient tous les jours te regardent avec mépris change de trottoir quand ils croisent ta route, ils te craignent plus qu'ils ne te respectent. Toi Murtagh qui a été battu à sang pour les protéger. Ils ne reconnaissent qu'en toi l'homme que le grand Eragon a pardonné, alors ils t'acceptent mais ils n'ont pas la moindre confiance toi et …_

_ - __Ç__a suffit ! Ce que vous dites et faux Eragon regret la mort de toutes ces personnes, lui aussi connaît la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Mais à côté combien en a-t-il sauvé nous sommes en paix et nous lui devons cette paix et même si c'était vrai je ne veux plus de guerre, plus de sang vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur._

_ - Croix-tu que ton frère est confiance en toi ? Et Nasuada t'aime-t-elle vraiment ou veut telle juste te surveiller pour être sûr que tu ne nuiras pas à son peuple ?  
Il n'y aura pas de guerre tout se fera dans l'ombre je veux détruire l'homme qui ma tout enlever je veux venger les morts et la torture je veux juste rendre justice. Ton cœur déborde de haine face aux gens qui te méprisent et tu le sais malgré toi, il y a qu'une personne responsable de ça, de la guerre passée et de la souffrance que tu as endurée, si tout le monde te voie comme un traitre c'est à cause d'ERAGON !  
_  
Plus il y pensait plus il doutait. Il se tourna vers cette femme qu'il aimait ce demandant si elle aussi l'aimait vraiment, puis de nouveau son visage passa sur cette banderole et si cet homme avait raison !

Nasuada se réveilla et le trouva sur le bord de la fenêtre perdu le regard vide, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la couverture sur son corps nu.

- Quelque chose de ne va pas Murtagh ? Il se retourna vers elle surprit et l'embrassa avec tendresse après lui avoir sourit.

- Ne t'inquiet pas juste un mauvais rêve. Ils font du bon travaille. Dit-il en désignant les villageois.

- Quel genre de rêve ? Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et regarda à son tour le centre de la ville, Murtagh l'entoura de ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux entouré par les couvertures. Oui ils sont heureux de les savoir de nouveau parmi nous.

- C'est sans importance ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacer devant la grande fenêtre. Nasuada embrassa doucement son torse et dirigea son regard vers le sien, il lui sourit.

- Vien te recoucher il nous reste encore quelques heures devant nous.  
Et il se laissa entrainer vers leur grand lit.

Eragon finit par la retrouver prés de cette cascade adossé contre son dragon en regardant le soleil se lever.  
- Que veux-tu Eragon ? Eragon sentait au son de sa voix qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

- Arya j'ai besoin de connaitre ton choix. Elle se retourna brutalement et lui fit face. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui jusqu'à ce que sa main droite touche son épaule gauche.

- Tu la connais déjà, non. Il n'y avait aucun choix !

- Je suis désoler de t'imposer cela, j'ai tout fait pour éviter ce moment mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus.

- Je comprends Eragon je connais la pression que l'on peut recevoir des conseils. Je veux m'excuser pour hier je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi. Si tu n'as rien put faire c'est que ce n'était pas possible. Alors une fois chez les miens je transmettrais mon souhait et offrirais mes pouvoirs.  
- Tu as fait le bon choix. J'aimerais que tu me le jures. Alors elle jura en ancien langage au dragonnier qu'elle céderait son poste de reine pour n'être que dragonnier. Eragon satisfait allait partir mais elle le retient pas le bras.

- Eragon attend j'ai bien réfléchi toute la nuit, émis des centaines d'hypothèses. Je m'inquiet beaucoup pour toi. Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire mais, elle marqua une pause. Tu as manqué de mourir sous mes yeux, je ne sais plus qui tu es. Ces mots firent de la peine au dragonnier mais elle avait raison. Il prit une grande respiration sa main droite se mit à briller et il prononça son vrai nom comme il l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois celui-ci avait changé car elle ne réagit pas. Mais la même fleur rouge apparue dans sa main il lui tendit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout Arya. Je sais que tu attends des réponses mais pour le moment je ne peux pas te les donner, mais ne doute pas de la confiance que j'ai en toi. J'ai changé c'est vrai. Il sourit à la pensé du petit garçon de ferme qu'il était avant. Mais toi aussi Arya c'est ainsi mais une partit de moi ne changera jamais. Ces mots laissaient perplexe Arya et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait muri. Elle prit la fleur et se pencha vers l'oreille d'Eragon. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire et il la repoussa doucement.

- Non, je ne veux pas le connaitre. Attends un peu je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner le mien alors attends un peu et on verra si tu souhaites toujours me le dire d'ici quelques semaines. Maintenant assis toi je vais t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir sur les dragonniers nous avons un peu de temps. Elle était déçue mais respectait le fait qu'il ne désire pas connaitre son nom et qu'il est été honnête avec elle.  
- Je t'écoute.

Il lui parla donc de l'histoire des dragonniers bien qu'elle en connaissait déjà une grande partie puis.

- Je sais bien que tu sais déjà tous sa mais maintenant je vais te parler de ce qu'il n'y a pas écrit dans les livres… Que fais-tu là ? Le visage du dragonnier c'était subitement durci.

- Je vois tu que tu n'as pas mis de temps pour me reconnaitre.

- Evidement, c'est moi qui t'es appris cette technique de plus tu es la seule personne qui quand tu l'utilises laisse s'échapper un peu de ta magie. Tu es donc revenu.

- On ne peut pas refuser une demande visant à porte aide au grand dragonnier Eragon. Avait-elle dit avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Linwëlin tu sais très bien qu'aucune loi ne t'atteint, personne n'a autorité sur toi pas même moi tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter alors pourquoi ?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, les lois et les règles, tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est possible de les contourner. Mais tu ne m'as même pas présenté à cette elfe que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu. Génial une débutante pour cette mission.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais regardes et réfléchis avant de parler c'est Arya Dröttning.

- Ho pardonnez mon manque de respect. L'échange entre Eragon et Linwëlin était plutôt étrange celle-ci ne portait pas la moindre trace de respect pour le dragonnier et lui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner.  
- Atra du esterní ono thelduin. Commença Linwëlin.  
- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.  
- Un atra du evarínya ono varda. Eragon je suppose que tu n'as pas attendu les informations que je viens t'apporter. Lupusänghren m'a dit que tu avais fait demander d'autre dragonnier ; où sont-ils ?  
- Parti, j'ai dispersé les dragonniers en formant des équipes de deux dans chaque peuple pour éviter le plus de conflit possible.

- Je vois, je suppose que la dernière équipe c'est nous ! Tu as fais une équipe d'hors la loi en plus avec notre reine tu fait puissance deux si le conseil savait que..

- Que quoi ?!

- Il vaudrait mieux que tout ça ne remonte pas jusqu'à eux sinon… depuis le début Linwëlin lançait des pics au dragonnier mais là sa voix était devenue froide et triste.

- Tait toi ! Eragon s'était retourné et lui faisait face pour la première. Tait toi. Murmura-t-il.

On m'a dit que tu avais été blessé je suppose que tu n'as rien fait pour soigner ta blessure mais celle-là n'est pas à prendre à la légère alors vient que je puisse te soigner.  
Linwëlin s'approcha du dragonnier et de la dragonnière enlevant sa veste noire et remontant la manche de sa chemise argentée jusqu'au coude ils purent tous deux découvrir une longue entaille sur tout son avant-bras.  
Arya regardait l'elfe blonde au teint pale qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval laissaient paraître ses oreilles pointues quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Elle n'était pas très grande pour une elfe mais son corps finement musclé pour le combat apparaissait sous sa tenue de cuire. Mais le regard d'Arya revenait toujours sur ces yeux d'un vert profond ce regard qui dégageait quelque chose d'inscriptible pour elle.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air très profond.  
- Lupusänghren n'a pas réussi à la guérir avec un simple sort.  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il posa la paume de sa main droite sur sa plaie, il prononça quelques mots et un halo bleu tourbillonna dans sa main il frotta ses deux mains entre elles et elles furent toutes les deux entourées de ce nuage bleu qu'il déposa délicatement sur le bras de l'elfe.  
En se redressant Eragon se retrouva face à Linwëlin.  
- Merci. Elle le regarda puis posa sa main sur son visage. Eragon qu'est qui s'est passé, qu'est qui t'es arrivé pour que… waï..  
- Non ne fait pas sa, s'il te plaît, il prit sa main et la fit lentement glissée sur son visage. S'il te plaît. Maintenant vas te reposer nous reprenons la route pour Ellesméra dans deux heures reste ici nous viendrons te chercher. Je suppose que Hìrador et partie chasser dit lui d'être discret. Nous parlerons de ce que tu as vu en vol.

Eragon et Arya retournaient chez Roran pour leur dire au revoir. Cela avait duré un petit moment Eragon avait été triste de repartir si tôt mais il n'avait pas le choix, il leur promis qu'il repasserait les voir avant de repartir. Il avait offert à Thomas un diamant bleu qu'il avait lui-même taillé et attaché par une chaine pour qu'il puisse le mettre autour de son cou. Ce simple collier pour lui était enfaite plein de magie il y avait stocké une énorme quantité d'énergie et avait créé plusieurs sorts qui se déclencheraient en cas de danger.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux ils partirent en direction du village pour acheter des provisions pour leur voyage même si celui-ci n'était pas très long il leur faudrait passer la nuit sur la route car ils allaient partir trop tard.

Et ils continuèrent à marcher dans le plus grand silence dans les rues presque désertes de ce petit village. Il faut dire qu'a cette heure tout le monde mangeais. Quand ils croisèrent le chemin d'un jeune garçon dans une petite ruelle qui devait les mener dans une petite ferme.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans quand celui-ci les interpella.

- Eragon.. La voix de l'enfant était grave et ne correspondait pas du tout à celle d'un jeune garçon. Eragon surpris qu'il connaisse son nom et qu'il est réussi à le reconnaitre alors qu'il avait modifié son apparence s'arrêta face à lui et le regard un moment. Non il ne connaissait pas cette enfant. Celui-ci relava la tête et le dragonnier tout comme la reine comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui n'allait pas. Il était blanc tout comme ces yeux d'ailleurs, un peu sang coulai sur le côté droit de sa bouche et il avait une dague dont la lame était noire à la main.

- Eragon, regarde à quoi j'en suis réduit je suis obligé d'utiliser un enfant pour t'approcher car tu tues tous mes hommes de main. De main dit-il en riant c'est marrant de dire ça alors que l'un de mes hommes met revenue avec une main en moins. Eragon se figea sur place cette voix il la connaissait c'était la même que celle dans son rêve.

- Alors tu m'as envoyé tes petits dragonniers. Non je dois admettre qui se débrouille plutôt bien mais sans toi il serait mort. Tu es très fort Eragon cacher un sort dans un serment, malgré toute mes précautions on dirait que tu te méfies de cette île. A croire que les souvenirs remontent. Enfin bref, je dois te dire qu'ils sont toujours en vie à cause de toi mais la prochaine fois que tu m'envoies un de tes larbins il mourra. C'est clair!

- Mais qui est tu ? Et que veux-tu ? Et surtout que m'as-tu fait ?

- Hahahahah dragonnier je suis l'homme qui détruira ta vie, qui hantera tes nuits, je veux que tu souffres pour toutes les souffrances que tu as causées. Ha la joie de la magie un petit sort et pof on oublie tout. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Si ce n'est que je suis sans pitié contrairement à toi qui est faible ! Malgré toute ta magie et ta force, aucune technique ne pourra m'arrêt. Car tu vois la différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi je n'ai pas de point faible rien pas de pitié juste une envie de vengeance qui me pousse à avancer. Sa voix était pleine d'ironie, malsaine.

Le jeune garçon leva son arme et la retourna contre lui en l'enfonçant dans son ventre. Eragon attrapa l'enfant avant qu'il ne touche le sol

- Mais qui tu ? Espèce de monstre.

Eragon allongea l'enfant sur le sol, Arya ramassa la petite dague à la lame noire et guérie les blessures de l'enfant.  
- C'est bon il est soigné. Posons le sur ce banc il devait vite se réveiller.  
- Hum.. Attend, il prit entre ses deux mains la tête de l'enfant ces yeux devinrent bleu océan puis il se redressa. Allons-y ! Sa voix était sans appel, froide et dure.  
Et il continua son chemin avant qu'Arya ne l'arrête.

- Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ça Eragon. Je suis dragonnier ! Ton arrivée précipitée, le sort sur ton cousin, toi en lion, et toutes ces choses que tu ne me dis pas. Je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie Eragon je te demande pas ce qui t'est arrivé avant. Tu me dois rien je le sais mais si tu ne m'explique pas un peut plus…  
- Je n'ai pas envie et j'ai autre chose à faire que de combler ta curiosité. Tu veux des réponses, tu veux tout savoir va voir Linwëlin demande lui si tu arrives à la convaincre alors elle te racontera et répondra aux questions que j'ignore !  
Eragon se défit brutalement de la main qui retenait son bras et continua sa route vers la petite ferme. Arya frustré par sa réaction le suivit de loin. Il acheta des fruits des légumes et autres aliment puis partit rejoindre la dragonnière blonde, ils allaient devoir partir bientôt.

Jaìs et Elwë arrivèrent en fin de matinée au château les gens criaient dans les rues les bras vers le ciel comme s'ils leur étaient possibles de les toucher. Ils avaient atterri sur une grande place ou la reine les attendait. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionner par toutes ces personnes qui avaient l'aire si heureuse de les voir certains d'entre eux s'approchaient pour leur serrer les mains, des femmes leur apportaient des objets, des plats… Ce qui toucha le plus Jaìs c'est ce petit garçon d'environ neuf ans qui s'approcha de lui, lui tendit un dessin avec ce qui semblait un dragon et lui dit '' plus tard je serais moi aussi dragonnier '' ces paroles avaient fait sourire les deux dragonniers. Une fois que les acclamations ce soient calmées Nasuada habillé d'une robe rouge pourpre et Murtagh dans une tenue classique en cuir noir de dragonnier s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils les saluèrent tous deux, salut aux qu'elles les dragonniers répondirent.  
Nasuada se mit face à son peuple et prit la parole.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater les dragonniers sont de retour sur notre monde. Ils ont fait un long voyage jusqu'à nous et je vous remercie d'avoir été présent pour leur arrivée. Mais j'aimerais maintenant que chacun d'entre vous retourne à ses occupations personnelles merci.  
La foule mit quelques minutes à se dissiper et Nasuada se retourna pour faire face à ces invités.

- Pardonnez les pour tout cela dit elle en désignant leur bras charger de cadeaux, ils sont tellement heureux de voir à nouveau des dragonniers. Si vous le désiré vos dragons peuvent aller se nourrir dans les champs qui se trouve un peu plus loin et vos chambres donnent sur cette grande court ils pourront dormir sur la place ou bien une grande salle est à leur disposition.

- Nous vous remercions pour cet accueil. Dit Elwë souriant. Nos dragons iront chasser ne vous en fait pas.  
'' Pourquoi chasser alors que tout est prêt pour nous ! ''  
'' Car vous n'allez pas vider tous leur champ Aysa, va chasser s'il te plaît ma belle. ''  
'' Ne me prend pas par les sentiments Elwë j'irais si c'est-ce que tu veux. '' Elle souffla un air chaud et s'envola suivie de Naror.  
- Suivez-nous nous allons vous montrer vos chambres. Reprit Murtagh. Je suppose que ce voyage vous a fatigué nous allons vous faire monter vos repars et lorsque vous serez reposé nous parlerons de ce qui vous amène ici.  
- Merci c'est très gentil à vous.

Cela se passa à peut près de la même façon pour Isma et Grunna qui arrivèrent vers seize heures à Farthen Dûr, comme pour Lupusänghren qui se présenta à Ellesméra, puis pour Jahr et Ange qui arrivèrent eux en fin de soirée à Hedarth un village Urgal situé sud-est de l'Alagaësia.

Chaque peuple de l'Alagaësia fêtait à sa manier le retour de ses êtres extraordinaires. Certains dansaient et chantaient d'autres faisaient des combats ou bien se retrouvaient autour d'un grand banquait, buvant toute la nuit contant des histoires oubliées des histoires du passé ou peut-être jute de simple légende. Les rires étaient le chant de cette nuit étoilé dans ces grandes cités.  
Mais dans les petits villages le message aussi était arrivé à table on parler d'eux, les enfants posés des questions ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre racontait et décrivait le dragonnier Eragon certains même ce ventait d'avoir était une fois sous ces ordres, certains les imaginés se faisant leurs propres images dans leur tête. Mais tous espéraient pouvoir les voir ou les revoir.

Cependant dans certaines maisons leur retour faisait juste remonter des souvenirs que l'on voulait oublier. Ravier une haine que certains avait profondément enfouie, le silence régnait et il arrivait même que parfois quelques larmes roulent sur des visages pales.

Eragon, Arya et Linwëlin eux c'était arrêté à la frontière du désert du Hadarac. Leur voyage avait été très silencieux Linwëlin avait raconté à Eragon tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'ile sans nom, elle lui avait posé quelques questions mais il ne lui avait pas répondu. Eragon avait contacté tous ses dragonniers et avait été soulagé de voir que tout c'était bien passé pour tout le monde.  
Ils étaient donc là tous les trois face au feu, ils magnaient silencieusement.  
- Linwëlin, j'aimerais que tu combattes Arya pendant que je lui donne des conseils cela permettra de l'aider un peu mieux.

- Comme tu veux Eragon. Elle se leva et sortit son épée de son fourreau. L'arme avait un manche adapter à la main de l'elfe la lame était argentée cette épée avait tout d'une épée de dragonnière si ce n'est le bout de la lame celui-ci était séparé en deux sur dix centimètres comme une fourchette à deux dentes, une de ces dents était dentée comme la lame d'un couteau à pain sur ces dix petits centimètres. Le sens des dents indiqué que si elle s'enfonçait dans un objet celle-ci déchiré tout en se retirant comparé à une lame ordinaire et l'autre côté était lisse comme le reste de l'épée.  
Arya se leva à son tour et prit son épée elle se mit face à face et pendant une bonne heure elles combattirent. Arya n'arrivait pas au niveau de l'elfe qui était de peu supérieur au sien mais l'elfe blonde n'avait pas l'aire de se donner à fond dans ce combat, souvent Eragon stoppait le combat pour la replacer ou bien lui donner de conseil technique. Eragon avait remarque la reine ne faisait jamais deux fois la même erreur elle aurait très vite retrouvé son ancien niveau et même elle le dépasserait.  
- C'est terminé. Vous pouvez dormir maintenant, Moi et Saphira allons monter la garde toute la nuit alors reposé vous ! Ce n'était pas une question et aucune d'elles ne protesta. Eragon leur sourit chaleureusement c'est la première fois qui souriait de toute la journée et les deux elfes répondirent à se sourire.  
Eragon s'éloigna un peu du camps et ouvrit son esprit se préparant a veiller toute une nuit.

De son côté Arya se retrouvait seul avec la blonde, elle se souvenue de se que lui avait dit Eragon cette après-midi et elle décida donc d'engager une conversation.

- Linwëlin, vous connaissez Eragon depuis longtemps non ?  
- Je ne sais pas que voulez-vous savoir ? Dit-elle avec le sourire, c'était incroyable pour Arya cette dragonnière souriait toujours, elle était franche et honnête. Elle était loin de l'image d'une elfe.

- Je vois, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais vous êtes ici la seule personne qui n'a pas l'aire de me regarder comme si je n'avais pas ma place entant que dragonnière, et vous avez l'aire de bien connaitre Eragon. Moi aussi je le connaissais avant. Reprit-elle plus bas. Je ne vous demande pas de tout me dire. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui à bien put lui arriver pour qu'il soit ainsi.

- C'est Eragon qui t'a, la reine la regarda étrangement, oui nous allons nous tutoyer se sera plus simple. Donc je suppose que c'est Eragon qui t'a dit que j'allais tout te raconter. Il est irrécupérable. On n'est déjà pas bien dans les règles mais si je te dits tout ce sera la fin.

- Pas bien dans les règles ?  
- Ha mais tu ne sais rien du tout. Enfin il à s'en doute voulu te protéger. Mais moi je ne te dirais rien Eragon joue au lâche avec toi. Il doit te raconter affronter ces peurs et ses erreurs c'est ainsi.

- J'ignore ce qui à put se passer, ce qu'il à fait ou bien ce qu'il y a entre vous. Mais Eragon n'est certainement pas lâche. Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour que je puisse en savoir plus.

- Ce que je veux, jamais tu pourras me l'offrir. Dit-elle tristement. Mais peut-être que si tu me promets de ne pas changer ton regard sur lui, et d'accepter se passer que tu ne lui connais pas alors oui. Ho je te rassure il n'a pas assassiné toute une famille ou même un peuple. Ria-t-elle.

- Bien sur. Vei..

- Non je ne veux pas qu'un serment contrôle tes émotions. Je te fais confiance s'il t'a dit de venir me le demander c'est qu'il a une grande confiance en toi alors je vais tout te dire. C'est une longue histoire alors écoute bien car je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions après.

- Merci. Arya s'installa confortablement prête à tout savoir…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII : Il y a peut-être trop de secret 1**

Arya s'était installé confortablement au bord du feu, face à Linwëlin. Les flammes donnaient des airs mystiques au visage de la blonde, un morceau de bois dans la main gauche elle dessinait de belles courbes pour décrire les paysages et les émotions qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Eragon n'était pas revenue et Arya ne pensait plus le revoir ce soir, leurs dragons étant partis chasser, elle c'était reconnecter sur le long récit de l'elfe.

- Alors voilà, comme je viens de te le dire, nous sommes donc partis moi, mon frère qui était devenue dragonnier, sa femme et leur enfant. Nous partions tout droit vers des lieux qui nous étaient inconnus mais moi, je dois dire que cela ne m'effrayait pas plus que ça. J'avais envie d'aventure, de nouveaux horizons de nouvelles histoires.

Enfin, nous avons fini par atteindre cette fameuse île tant attendue. Mon frère faisait partie des premiers dragonniers et quand nous sommes arrivés, Eragon s'occupait déjà de l'apprentissage de Jaìs.

Je suppose que tu l'as déjà rencontré, un humain volant sur le dos d'un splendide dragon blanc. Jaìs est quelqu'un de bien qui aide toujours les autres et ne les juges jamais. Si tu as la chance de le compter parmi tes amis, sache que tu pourras toujours lui faire confiance, il n'a qu'une parole. Pardonne-moi. Je m'égare !

Je disais donc, nous sommes arrivés et nous avons continué notre vie sur ces terres inconnues, pleines de surprises. Mon frère s'en sortait plutôt bien dans la longue tache qu'était son apprentissage et son dragon aussi, ils étaient sous l'enseignement d'Eragon et Saphira avec Jaìs qui était le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Ils s'entrainaient tous les jours, peu importe le temps. Chaque jour étaient un nouveau défi, une nouvelle connaissance, un nouveau savoir qu'il accueillait comme la plus grande des richesses. Et je dois dire que des fois ou plutôt souvent il revenait dans un sale état, Eragon n'était pas tendre avec eux, enfin au début.

Ce grand dragonnier dont le nom est connu de tous n'était pas très ouvert aux autres, je dois dire que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt où il s'entrainait lui et ses élèves. Il ne parlait pas, c'était un vrai fantôme, on pouvait même douter de son existence parfois.  
Les années sont passées, d'autres dragonniers sont arrivés mais les anciens continuaient toujours à apprendre. Apprendre, le savoir et la connaissance, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'Eragon inculquait à ses élèves.

Mon frère avait donc finit une partie de sa formation, on lui a ainsi attribué deux élèves à la fin de sa formation, sur sa demande bien sûr. Mon frère adorait enseigner. Il faisait aussi partie du conseil des dragonniers.

Il a beaucoup aidé Eragon avec l'aide de Jaìs. Ils l'ont changé tous les deux, ils lui ont permis de vivre avec son passé, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait laissé. Bien qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que ce qu'on leur avait raconté sur ce passé.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenu inséparables ses trois-là. Mon frère était beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux ce qui a permis à Eragon de s'en sortir je crois, enfin en partie du moins. On le voyait plus même s'il ne parlait pas ou peu.

Cependant, trois ans après notre arrivée un œuf a éclos pour moi et c'est là que tout commença.

Elle marqua une pause, Arya accroché par son récit ne voyait même plus les heures passées, la nuit tombée et bientôt le jour se lèverait. Elle n'avait pas encore appris beaucoup de choses sur Eragon. Malgré le sourire de l'elfe et son franc parlé elle possédait cette difficulté à parler de son passé, propre à toutes races vivant sur ces terres mais surtout propre aux elfes. Alors elle ne disait rien se nourrissant de tous ces mots cherchant, des messages cachés peut-être là où il n'y en avait pas… La dragonnière continuait son histoire avec de plus en plus de précision. Elle avait l'impression de revivre avec elle ces souvenirs, les dessins sur le sable venaient imager ces paysages qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

- Un jour, Lupusänghren découvrit que je possédais une quantité d'énergie impressionnante et même beaucoup trop élevé, ce qui pouvait devenir dangereux pour moi mais aussi pour les autres. Il en parla à Eragon et c'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que nos vies allaient commencer à basculer mais nous n'en savions encore rien.

Arya remarqua cette tristesse passée sur son visage, la même tristesse, le même regarde que la première fois où elle l'avait vue et qu'elle avait dit à Eragon que ça ne devait pas remonter jusqu'à eux…

Les questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans la tête de la reine, elle avait l'impression que ce récit ne faisait que commencer et pourtant cela soulevait déjà tant de question et répondait à si peu.

- Eragon était devenue mon Ebrithil et remplaça Lupusänghren. Mes entrainements étaient devenus réguliers. Il faut savoir que je n'aimais pas trop passer mon temps à écouter, j'arrivais souvent en retard et n'étais pas une élève studieuse loin de là. Mais tout ça changea rapidement avec Eragon ! J'ai dû travailler alors qu'avant ce jour, je me reposais sur mes capacités naturelles.

Je ne voyais pas le Eragon dont parlait mon frère ; le gentil, le généreux, l'homme au grand cœur et soucieux des autres. Moi j'avais un semi-elfe ; froid, distant, qui donnait l'impression d'être ici par obligation !

Toute ma première année se passa ainsi je venais tôt le matin et repartais tard le soir.

Un jour alors que je faisais un exercice simple pour tous mais difficile pour moi à cause de ma grande quantité d'énergie que je contrôlais difficilement, j'en ai eu marre, je n'en pouvais plus. Il me disait toujours lèves-toi, recommence. Tout ça sans la moindre trace de sentiment. J'ai alors laissé exploser ma colère, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ce glaçon qui me servait d'Ebrithil, je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces ordres et de tous ces exercices. Alors j'ai laissé la colère m'envahir et perdit le contrôle de mon énergie. Et comme Eragon me l'avait dit cela provoqua de gros dégâts.

Tous les arbres autour de nous avaient disparu, un nuage de poussière flottait au-dessus du sol et un énorme cratère avait pris place sous mes pieds.

Je me sentais épuisé, mais je n'avais mal nulle part, seule la fatigue m'affaiblissait et c'est là que je compris. J'étais emprisonné dans un bulle bleu qui m'avait certainement sauvé la vie. Les dégâts, tout avait été arrêté par une force que j'ignorais au début. Puis il eut un énorme coup de vent et Eragon se trouvait cent mètres plus loin, face à moi, debout, des coupures sur tout le corps, les vêtements déchirés, des pierres figées dans sa fine armure bleu foncé. Il s'est avancé jusqu'à moi. Plus il approchait plus je voyais les dégâts que je lui avais causé, le sang coulait sur son visage. Je m'attendais à des reproches, une colère plus grande que ce que je n'aurais pu supporter. J'avais maqué détruire la moitié de la forêt et tout ce qui y vivait sans son intervention, alors j'étais prête à recevoir toutes sanctions qui soient.

Je ne méritais pas se titre de dragonnière. J'étais une elfe arrogante emprisonnée dans une impression de supériorité. Négligent le travail d'équipe et les autres, les voyants comme un poids, une charge qui m'empêchait d'avance. Mais cet accident me remit en question et me montrait à qu'elle point j'étais encore faible.

Cependant, quand il se présenta face à moi, il fit disparaitre la bulle, s'agenouilla devant moi et me demanda si tout allait bien avec un sourire plein de soulagement. Il avait pourtant l'air épuisé. J'avais manqué de détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit ici et il n'avait pas l'aire de m'en vouloir. Il me souriait en me disant que ce n'était pas si grave. Il m'avait dit de rentrer chez moi et de venir le lendemain chez lui.

C'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant pour toi Arya.

Linwëlin s'était arrêté de parler pour remettre un peu de bois dans le feu, elle se rassit face à celui-ci, effaçant les dessins marqués dans le sable du revers de sa main. Elle allait reprendre quand un étrange symbole gravé sur sa peau à l'intérieur de son poignet se mit à briller d'un blanc aveuglant perçant dans la nuit noire.

Son regard s'agrandit par la surprise, surprise qu'elle fit rapidement disparaitre de son visage mais qui n'avait pas échappé à Arya.

Elle hésita un instant ce dessin aux courbes si fines et raffinés qu'on aurait pu croire qui glissait sur sa peau, qu'il était en mouvement. Ce symbole n'avait pas brillé depuis si longtemps qu'elle crue que la fatigue des longs voyages lui jouait des tours mais le regard de l'elfe brune sur son poignet lui confirma qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Eragon c'était un peu éloigné du camp, le désert était vaste, il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de paysage sec et désertique, vide de vie. Ce sable qui s'infiltre partout. Ce lieu si chaud le jour et pourtant glacial la nuit. Mais il avait fini par trouver un lieu plutôt agréable. Il c'était posé sur un grand roché qui donnait du relief à ce paysage plat. Allongé sur cette pierre il regardait le ciel, les étoiles s'illuminer une à une au-dessus de lui. Il repensait à cette journée, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi, il essayait de se souvenir de se rappeler de ce lieu, de ces gens mais rien ne lui revenait. Il cherchait des réponses dans ce ciel étoilé. Il ne voulait pas qu'une guerre éclate à nouveau, il avait vu trop de sang, trop de morts. Il y avait déjà eu trop de larme sur les joues des hommes, des elfes, des nains et des urgals. Le sang avait souillé trop de main, trop de plaines habituellement si vertes. Il ne devait pas laisser ce massacre se reproduire.

Cependant il y a encore tant de haine dans ce monde, était-il encore assez fort pour se battre contre cette haine ? C'était ça la bonne question et malheureusement il n'en avait aucune idée.

Linwëlin lui avait raconté leur voyage et tout ce qu'ils y avaient découvert. Tout ça ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, cette enfant, ces hommes. Celui qui était à la tête de tout ça était très puissant peut-être même plus que lui.

Il devait parler à Arya aussi il se sentait lâche d'ignorer ces questions, Linwëlin lui parlerait certainement, il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il cesse ces enfantillages ridicules, de toute évidence il ne pourrait pas changer le passé ni ce qui s'y était passé.

Oubliant quelque peu son environnement, il se reconnectait sur lui et sur son corps. Depuis peu sa douleur avait disparu en partie. Alors comme chaque soir, il se transforma le regard bleu venant prendre place aux yeux marron, le pelage blanc remplaça la peau, les griffes acérées sur le rocher prirent place à la place des ongles. Et il se tenait fièrement face au désert.

N'oubliant aucune de ses préoccupations il essayait de prédire les évènements. Alors, il resta un moment ainsi l'esprit ouvert à la moindre trace de vie qui pourrait être une menace. Il finit par reprendre sa forme humaine et il décida de retourné vers le camp.

Personne ne viendrait les attaquer par le désert c'était bien trop risqué, ils étaient repérables de loin et eux pourraient se cacher dans la forêt juste derrière. Alors il passa près du camp et avant d'y arriver il entendit Linwëlin parler du jour où elle eut Hìrador et du basculement de leur vie. Elle avait commencé Arya avait su la convaincre de tout lui révéler. Alors après tout ce qu'il avait pensé, il décida de la laissé continuer le début de cette longue histoire. Il lui raconterait lui-même la suite. Elle ne devait pas apprendre sa de quelqu'un d'autre.

Eragon contourna leur camp et alla dans la forêt juste derrière. Il y avait plus de chances qu'il se fasse attaquer sur ce front.

Il se posa sur une branche gardant cette fois son apparence humaine. Posé sur sa branche il étendit son esprit. Au bout d'une petite heure il allait repartir quand il ressenti une présence, non quatre.

Elles approchaient, il lui était impossible de détecter leur ambition mais la magie qui les entourait lui rappelait déjà ses derniers combats, ces hommes étaient envoyés une nouvelle fois à lui. Pourquoi ?

Il allait les renvoyer seul. Il ne voulait pas les déranger et se sentait capable de les battre.

Il s'approcha d'eux. Le plus jeune c'était légèrement éloigné du groupe, erreur. Eragon arriva doucement par-derrière et lui planta son épée en plein cœur. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le sol pour pas qu'il ne face de bruit. Il lui en reste donc trois.

Il force les barrières mentales du troisième qui s'écroula mort devant ses compagnons maintenant il était démasqué. Il sortit de son ombre et se dirigea d'un pas lent mais sur vers eux. Une aura menaçant l'entourait.

- Pas très fairplay mais bon on le savait déjà tu un peu un lâche. Ha haha.  
Cet homme, il lui manquait une main de plus il avait une balafre à l'œil droit.

- Encore toi, tu n'es donc pas mort.

- Comme tu peux le constater. Et en plus je suis venue accompagner. Même si apparemment deux des miens ont déjà péri, tu ne perds pas de temps.

L'autre homme à ces côtés ne parlait pas il était un peu en retrait, une main sur son épée prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque mais sa position montrait bien qu'il n'attaquerait qu'en cas de nécessité. Eragon les analysait il avait déjà compris que l'homme en retrait était beaucoup plus dangereux que l'autre d'ailleurs lui aussi avait dû commencer à l'analyser.

Eragon dégaina doucement son épée.

- Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi est tu là ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Qui t'envoie ? Si tu ne parles pas je te jure que plus jamais tu ne pourras revenir d'où tu viens. Tien tu si peu à la vie ? Il parlait d'une voix calme et posé le tué ne lui serait de toute évidence inutile il vaudrait mieux qu'il tire quelque chose de cet homme avant qu'il ne laisse échapper son dernier souffle.

- Ceci tu ne le seras jamais et si tu venais à le découvrir alors ce serait la dernière personne que tu verrais. Mais je ne vis que pour servir mon maître si je meurs pour lui alors ma mort sera belle.

Il dégaina son épée tout en courant vers Eragon. Il se jetait sur lui avec rage, Eragon esquivait tous ces coups avec finesse, son épée volait et venait se fracasser sur celle de son adversaire. Ce combat paraissait trop simple pour le dragonnier. Il ne venait que de commencer mais cette facilité l'étonnait et pourquoi l'autre homme ne faisait-il rien ? Qu'était-il entrain de préparer ?  
Eragon enchainait les bottes et les techniques toutes différentes contre cet homme qui ne posséder plus qu'une main mais avec une force surprenante. Il changeait souvent de style dans ces combats magnant l'épée de chaque main ou bien même des deux. Bloquant son adversaire grâce à un coup bien placé. Il gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur cet homme.

Cependant l'homme au visage cache qui jusque-là n'avait rien fait approcha d'un pas et sortit de l'ombre que lui offraient les sapins. Il enleva les mains de ses poches et les joints l'une à l'autre comme pour faire une prière. Il se mit à parler les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme de l'eau, un courant fluide, un ton bas et régulier. La phrase prit fin, Eragon se battait toujours contre l'homme à la balafre mais viens s'ajouter au combat la magie ce qui rendit le niveau de difficulté plus élevé pour le dragonnier alors il riposté comme il le pouvait.

Il devait absolument se débarrasser de l'épéiste, le magicien étant trop puissant pour qu'il puisse se battre sur deux bords en même temps. Petit à petit l'homme à l'épée se battait de mieux en mieux sa vitesse était plus grande. Eragon conclut que c'était un effet de la magie, lui voyait ses mouvements se ralentir.

Le dragonnier devait agir vite. Ayant peur d'échouer et ne voulant pas mettre la vie de ces amis en danger, il utilisa ce symbole tatoué dans l'intérieur de son poignet espérant qu'il fonctionne toujours et qu'elle arrive vite. Eragon continuait de se battre avec rage contre ses adversaires. Il cherchait une faille il devait bien y en avoir une, il y en avait toujours. Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir sa main tremblerait bientôt il le savait. Il voulait éviter d'utiliser cette puissance qu'il maitrise peu et surtout il savait qu'il était dangereux de s'en servir trop souvent. C'est bon il avait trouvé la faille.

Au même moment, des elfes entraient dans la forêt, Linwëlin courait, suivie de près par Arya qui ne comprenait pas. Plus elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus des bruits de combat devenaient clairs. Elles finirent par arriver ensemble Eragon avait désarmé son adversaire et l'avait gravement blessé à l'aide d'une dague. Afin qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, il l'avait bloqué par un sort pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas à nouveau. Il avait mis fin à ce combat par stratégie et technique puisque la force lui manquait.

Il se battait maintenant avec les mots contre cet homme dont le visage lui était invisible à cause de la nuit et de la capuche de celui-ci sauf une mèche blanche sortait de celle-ci

Malgré le langage très riche de cette personne Eragon gagnait du terrain, il attaqué son adversaire mentalement et physiquement ce qui le déstabilisa. Le mentale était sens doute sa plus grande force. Le dragonnier le fit reculer petit à petit et l'homme aux cheveux blancs se retrouva bloqué contre un arbre. Il commençait à paniquer, ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors que le dragonnier avançait sereinement, le visage fermer et pourtant une aura de colère et de puissance l'entourait, il finit par atteindre cette personne qui était devenu sa proie.

Il la saisit par le col de son blouson noir, le soulevant de quelques centimètres. Il avait oublié. Oublié qu'il était dragonnier, oublié son nom, où il était, oublié qu'il avait appelé à l'aide. Il ne voyait que ces deux personnes qui voulaient du mal à se monde qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à protéger, à ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui. Il avait oublié et seule sa haine le guidait. La fatigue et la colère l'avaient affaibli et il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

- Tu es seul maintenant. Alors dit moi qui êtes-vous ?

- …

- Parle ! Eragon commençait à assaillir mentalement sa proie à sa merci maintenant. Lui faisant subir toute sorte de douleur. Il voulait des réponses et vite.

Arya et Linwëlin venaient juste d'arrivées, un peu prisent au dépourvue par ce qu'elles voyaient, elles se reprirent rapidement. Autour d'elles certains arbres étaient arrachés ou à moitié détruit, des petits cratères jonchaient le sol. Et la terre s'abreuvait de quelques gouttes de sang.

Arya alla voir l'homme au sol, pendant que Linwëlin cherchait Eragon. Elle s'avança légèrement enjambant des troncs d'arbres couchés. Elle finit par le trouver, Arya l'avait rejoint rapidement après avoir constaté que l'homme avait succombé à ses blessures.

Elles le voyaient toutes les deux, de dos son épée à ses pieds, soulevant de ses deux mains un homme contre un arbre. Elles ne parvenaient pas distinguer les mots qui s'échappaient de cette conversation à sens unique. Elles voyaient l'homme se pousser de léger crie sous une douleur invisible qui s'emblait le broyer de l'intérieur, quand le dragonnier s'arrêta subitement.

Grâce à la lune Eragon pouvait voir son visage maintenant, mais dans sa colère il ne s'en rendit pas content tout de suite. Il arrêta alors brusquement ses coups.

Ce visage il l'avait déjà vu et de nouveau des brides de souvenir l'assirent lui donnant mal à la tête. C'était une femme, de longs cheveux blancs attachés en deux queues de cheval qui tombaient sur chacune de ses épaules, les yeux bleus, un visage fin. Environ quarante ans.

- Me frapper ne t'apportera rien dra-go-ni-er. Un peu de sang coulait du côté de sa bouche

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante comme si toute sa détermination avait fui et qu'il était devenu soudainement la victime. Elle approcha son visage du sien.

- Souvient toi m'as-tu, déjà oublié Eragon ?! Celui-ci sursauta a l'entente de son nom il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette situation cette voix avec son nom ne lui était pas étrangère.

- Parle-moi ! Tu viens de cette île, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est tellement simple de manipuler les gens dont le cœur est noirci par la haine et la colère. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, nous n'avons pas tous la force de nous battre contre nos propres peurs. Souvient toi, ton cœur et ton corps se souviennent, souvient toi Eragon, les souvenirs, cherchent les dans ta mémoire.

- Parle-moi ! Eragon se baisse pour récupérer son épée et la pose sur la gorge de cette femme pour la menacer mais celle-ci n'a pas l'aire de réagir. La mort ne l'impressionnait pas elle était prête à ça elle aurait même pu dire qu'elle l'attendait. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi elle le savait et pourtant elle aurait aimé réservoir ce coup qui stopperait sa vie éternellement, mais se ne serais pas ainsi, elle le savait, elle n'allait pas mourir sous le coup de la lame bleu qui aurait pu en un coup la laisser s'échapper de cette vie qui semblait la torturer.

- Eragon arrêt ! cria Linwëlin. Celui-ci se retourna pour leur faire face à toutes les deux, elle était donc venue, ça avait marché. Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter continua-t-elle.

Eragon relâcha son emprise sur la femme, le dragonnier était étonné par son attitude qui n'était pas arrivé par hasard, abasourdi pas ses actes de violence il laissa Brisingr lui échapper des mains, alors que Linwëlin s'approchait de lui. Il récupéra son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau.

La femme aux cheveux blancs se replia sur elle-même. Elle avait donc perdu, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre ou bien même pour s'échapper. Mais pour s'échapper où ? Non elle était ici car elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de son aide mais se ne serais pas simple de retrouver sa confiance malgré que le passé les ai liée.

Eragon marcha vers Arya et Linwëlin.

- Interroge là, tu pourras peut-être en tiré quelque chose ! Merci d'être venue si vite. Eragon avait gardé un visage neutre, un masque d'impassibilité qui caché toute l'horreur qui avait de lui fasse a cette haine qu'il avait laissé le guider.

- Hum… Il était temps. Eragon tu ne devrais pas perdre le contrôle ainsi. Et puis range le fauve ce n'est pas rassurant de te voir avec ses yeux là !

- Pardonne-moi je m'emporte vite en ce moment et.. Enfin ne t'inquiet pas pour moi occupes-toi d'elle. Dit-il en désignant la femme assise contre l'arbre.

- Oui je vous rejoins au camp.

- Entendus, nous allons partir à l'aube il nous reste un peu de temps. Ramené-là, elle sait des choses alors ne la tue pas. Sa mort ne nous serait pas utile de toute façon.

Eragon n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde et il continua son chemin vers Arya. Il la regarda un instant mémorisant son visage, son attitude essayant de décrypter une émotion mais elle ne laisse rien paraître et pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait mais quoi ?

Il était temps, temps qu'il brise ce mal être qu'il y avait entre eux depuis qu'il était revenu. Cette ambiguïté forte et visible mais pourtant si froide parfois. Il devait mettre les choses au clair pour eux, pour elle, pour lui.

Alors il marchait en silence vers le camp, Eragon enleva sa veste plein de sang et la jeta négligemment au sol. Il prévient rapidement Saphira des derniers évènements bien qu'elle est pu en percevoir à travers lui. Il mit fin aux symboles qui brillait toujours mais qui c'était maintenant étendu tout autour de son poignet.

Arya s'était assise. Eragon était dos à elle debout face au désert il finit par se retourner et lui fit face.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler puis la referma. Arya attendait il allait parler pour lui dire quoi elle l'ignorait mais elle patientait.

- Suis-moi, s'il te plaît. Cette phrase était simple ce n'était pas un ordre, ou une obligation c'était une demande elle pouvait refuser.

- Pourquoi, Linwëlin ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et puis..

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour elle. Elle ne craint rien et si jamais elle a besoin de nous alors nous la rejoindrons.

Arya se releva et ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Eragon se trouvait légèrement devant elle, elle put voir une longue coupure prés de son épaule gauche son tee shirt était finement déchiré, le tissu imbibé par le sang à cet endroit. Il n'avait pas l'aire de s'en plaindre, il marchait droit et fièrement le poing droit séré peut-être pour cacher les tremblements de celle-ci. Il finit par s'assoir là où il c'était retrouvé quelques heures auparavant. Il attendit qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés réfléchissant.

Le silence que procure la nuit s'installa entre les deux elfes.

- Que veux-tu me dire Eragon !?

Eragon sourit sous cette remarque. Tout avait tant changé, aujourd'hui c'est elle qui brisait les silences, c'est lui qui était devenu le plus mystérieux.

- Linwëlin, Linwëlin t'a raconté. Je suppose qu'elle t'a parlé de son arrivée sur nos terres, de son frère, de sa belle-sœur et de son neveu. Elle commence toujours ses histoires par un début plutôt lointain et elle met souvent beaucoup de temps à arriver dans le sujet, le pourquoi de ta question. Elle a dû te parler de son dragon ou plutôt du jour où elle aussi elle a été choisie. Elle a dû en profiter pour te dire à quelque point j'étais devenu insociable mais aussi que grâce à certaines personnes j'ai réussi à redevenir celui que j'ai été ou du moins en partis. Elle t'a surement parlé de Lupusänghren puis de moi, qui avons été ses Ebrithil. Elle a dû dire que j'étais froid et exigeant. Elle t'a peut-être raconté comment elle a détruit une partie de la forêt, elle t'a obligatoirement raconté ce moment de sa vie. Elle a dû employer les mots changement dans nos vie ou encore bouleversement.

Oui elle a dû te dire tout çà et peut-être bien plus encore.

Je ne sais pas trop où elle s'est arrêté dans son récit mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout te dire.

Je vais te dire la suite de mon histoire qui est aussi la sienne qu'elle que part. Après tout tu es endroit de savoir et puis tu es mon amie j'ai confiance en toi.

Il sourit, en se retournant vers elle pour qu'elle puisse voir ce sourire. Arya lui rendit en guise de remerciement. Le jour se lèverait dans deux petites heures en espérant que cela lui suffise pour lui conter cette partie de sa vie

De son côté Linwëlin s'occupait de la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle l'avait ramené au camp après avoir récupéré tout ce que possédaient les autres hommes mais aussi après avoir fait disparaitre leurs corps. Au moins ceux-là ne risquaient plus de venir les ennuyer. Elle avait eu un goût amer en bouche en remarquant le jeune visage de certain, malgré qu'ils soient ennemis, à cet âge on ne devait pas avoir à souiller les champs de bataille.

Elle avait endormi cette femme le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Une fois près du camp, elle avait rallumé le feu, brulant les vêtements pleins de sang.

Elle n'avait vu aucune trace des deux autres dragonniers en arrivant mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment inquiété, elle se doutait bien qu'Eragon c'était enfin décidé à tout lui dire! Cela la soulageait quelque part, raconté le passé lui faisait rouvrir de vieilles plais qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à refermer.

Elle s'approcha de ce qui était maintenant leur prisonnière elle la réveilla brusquement.

La femme détail son environnement surprise d'être toujours en vie. Elle constata rapidement que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, sa tête la faisait souffrir et un petit filet de sang coulait de son coup. Elle voyait une blonde dont les lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à elle.

- Vous m'entendez ! Linwëlin l'interpellait depuis plusieurs secondes mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle devait tirer un maximum de choses sur elle avant qu'ils ne repartent.

- - Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué ? Cette question était plus pour elle-même. Elle avait eu cette lame bleue sous la gorge mais le coup n'est jamais venue, pourquoi ? Dans le fond elle avait espéré secrètement faire de la lame bleu une lame rouge de sang.

- - Car nous ne voulions pas salir nos lames ! Répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

- - …

- - Mais si vous vous voulez continuer à vivre, il va falloir parler. Je ne pense pas que nous vous laissions une seconde chance.

- - Où est-il, où est Eragon ?

- - Hum c'est intéressant vous le connaissez ! Mais il n'est pas ici pour le moment alors parlé moi.

- - Non, je ne vous dirais rien. Seul le dragonnier entendra ce que j'ai à dire.

- - Très bien on va employer les manières fortes, il paraît que vous êtes une bonne magicienne voyons ça.

- Elle se concentra sur l'esprit de cette femme, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses barrières mentales, une aura noire planait autour de cette conscience, et pourtant un sentiment de joie essayait de vivre au milieu d'une haine, d'une peur…

- C'est bon elle touchait ce mur avec son esprit, une douleur la fit reculer, elle prépara ses propres barrières, ses propres forces, elle devait découvrir ce que cachait cette femme.

- Alors elle s'approcha cherchant une faille, faille qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver malgré la puissance de cette magicienne celle-ci était affaiblie par son combat contre Eragon. La femme cessa de se battre savant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner de toute façon elle avait perdu depuis bien longtemps. Linwëlin ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans ses plus profonds souvenirs, ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes faiblesses ou forces, ses plus beaux souvenirs comme ses plus tristes. Elle détestait tout particulièrement faire ça, violer l'intimité de quelqu'un lui faire revivre des souffrances dures à encaisser, lui faire revivre des joies et subitement les lui enlever car dans le fond ce qui l'intéressait elle, ce sont ses douleurs aussi profondes soit elles, elles les trouveraient. C'était un peu comme son domaine elle avait développé un don particulier dans la manipulation de l'esprit, dans la recherche de celui-ci.

- Elle avait réussi à trouver la période de sa vie qui l'intéressait ou du moins la période où le dragonnier figurait. C'est maintenant, que tout allait commencer elle allait fouiller les souvenirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tirant les informations qui pouvaient lui être utile.

Eragon avait fini son récit depuis dix bonnes minutes. Les étoiles n'étaient plus reines du ciel et le soleil commençait à éclairer de nouveau ce monde.

Malgré les zones d'ombre qui restaient dans ce récit Arya comprenait mieux ce dragonnier qu'elle avait si bien connu qu'elle déchiffrait si facilement avant. Elle savait qu'il lui avait tout dit tout ce dont il se rappelait. Et pourtant une partie d'elle avait du mal à accepter, à comprendre certaines choses peut-être que les zones d'ombre en étaient la cause, mais quelque chose lui échappait elle le sentait il manquait un bout à cette histoire. Mais elle préféra ne poser aucune question de peur qu'il se braque, qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. Ce récit avait été dur à conter pour le dragonnier, elle avait vu son visage se crisper ses poings se serre à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Si quelque que chose n'avait pas changé c'était bien sa difficulté à cacher ces sentiments, même si parfois elle aurait plutôt aimé le voir pleurer que de voir sa froideur face à certaines situations. Mais elle le connaissait il devait gradé sa douleur au fond de lui comme beaucoup.

Eragon attendait une réaction de sa part un sourire un crie, tout sauf le silence. Mais rien ne vint la reine était plongé dans de profondes pensées. Il commençait à regretter de c'être confier. Saphira qui n'était pas loin et qui venait le chercher tentait de le réconforter et surtout de ne pas s'inquiet l'elfe serait faire les bons choix. Finalement elle se retourna vers lui.

- Merci. Ce mot était venu jusqu'à lui comme un grand soulagement. Ce simple mot lui redonnait tant de force.

Ils virent leur dragon atterrir devant eux. Eragon s'approcha de la grande dragonne bleue, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la sera contre sa poitrine un geste habituel pour eux, mais plus prononcé par la situation. Arya avait écouté, elle avait excepté sans poser la moindre question et il en était heureux. La dragonnière les regarda attendri par cette image elle ne put que sourire avant de monter elle aussi sur son grand dragon.

Ils rejoignirent Linwëlin au camp. Ils allaient devoir repartir pour arriver en début d'après-midi chez les elfes mais avant qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Eragon sauta souplement sur le sol faisant voler un peu de poussier, il salua d'un signe de tête son amie, qui répondit par la même occasion aux questions qu'elle se posait. Il s'agenouilla près de la femme la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.

- Qu'elle est ton nom ? Une voix froide sans la moindre trace de sentiment voilà comment Eragon comptait mener ce court interrogatoire.

- Tu as donc vraiment oublié ? Aurait-il réussi à te faire oublier ou es toi qui renie cette partie de ta vie. La voix de femme était faible et douce, sans aucune trace de menace.

- Tu viens de cette île, tes alliés aussi, toutes ces personnes viennent de cette île. L'île sans nom. Tout ce qui me reste de ce voyage ce sont des cicatrices dans le dos ! Des rêves qui se finissent en cauchemar ! Il s'est passé des choses là-bas je le sais mais quoi ? Et qui est ce « il ».

- Mais allié non ! Oui, l'île sans nom. L'île de l'oubli. Tout ça est en toi Eragon recherche dans ton esprit. Les souvenirs ne peuvent être effacés et tu le sais. Son nom, mon nom, tu les connais n'est pas peur de te souvenir. Les rêves sont souvent tirés d'une réalité !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Pour des raisons que tu connais et que j'ignore on s'en prend à des personnes importants pour moi et tu sais qui en ait responsable.

- Léna, Léna c'est mon nom. Je sais beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Mais pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?

Léna se nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il ferma les yeux Léna pensa-t-il. De nouveau des flashes l'assirent. Du feu, des cris, une femme, des cheveux blancs couper sur le sol, lui un homme dans les bras, de la douleur, ces yeux, son corps, la rage, de nouveau cette femme Léna, de la peur du réconfort.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux ses mains de partent et d'autres de sa tête, les yeux rouges.

- Tu dois m'aider, tu dois m'aider et je t'aiderai toi et ton fils. Ces mots étaient venus comme une sorte de supplication et menace. Réalisation d'un danger qu'il ne pouvait expliquer !

Les yeux de la femme s'élargir, son fils c'est pour lui qu'elle était là, c'est pour lui qu'elle se battait aujourd'hui.

- Je pense que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu n'es pas ici pour te battre sinon je n'aurais pas eu le dessus sur toi si facilement de plus tu aurais aidé l'autre homme avant mais tu as attendu que je le tue lui aussi. Tu voulais cette situation, tu avais déjà tout prévue.

Tu veux protéger ton enfant, c'est pour lui que tu es ici, peut-être es la seule chose qu'il te reste, je l'ignore. Moi je veux protéger ce monde et ceux qui comptent pour moi. On dans le même camp tu as les souvenirs qui me manquent. Si tu m'aides je te rendrais ton fils ! Au prix de ma vie s'il le faut, je t'en fais la promesse.

Le visage de la femme se décomposait au fil de l'argumentation du dragonnier.

- Comment ose-tu faire de t'elle promesse ? Personne ne promet sa vie, pas même toi Eragon tu disais toujours la vie..

- La vie est ce qui compte le plus pour moi mais qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans les personnes qu'on aime car ma vie c'est eux ! Je ne sais pas comment tu sais tant de chose sur moi, je crois que tu es une personne qui compte pour moi mais je l'ai oublié alors je t'aiderais à retrouver ton fils si tu m'aides à protéger ma vie…

- Idiotie ta jeunesse te rend trop téméraire. Mais je t'aiderais. J'en fais le serment. Après tout, tout était prévu continua-t-elle en ancien langage.

Puis sans prononcer le moindre mot elle fit apparaitre un symbole ressemblant fortement à celui qu'Eragon et Linwëlin possédaient et il apparut immédiatement sur le poignet du dragonnier ébahi. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse avoir posé ce seau. En preuve de notre amitié passée ! Continua-t-elle.

- Léna, j'espère que j'ai raison de te donner ma confiance. Mon cœur me dit d'avoir foi en toi mais tu arrives par le camp de l'ennemi et je ne sais rien de toi ou plutôt plus rien de toi. Certains signes me poussent à avoir confiance mais je dois te dire qu'au premier faut pas je t'éliminerais. Ne me trahit pas ou tu le payeras de ta vie !

- Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Elwë se leva doucement de son lit. Le jour n'était pas encore là mais la nuit était déjà partie. Le palais était silencieux, un peu trop il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce calme.

Sur l'île, il vivait dans l'une de ces maisons avec d'autres élèves, enfaite, ils étaient six. Trois équipes de deux, car c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient instruit par équipe de deux, pour créer un esprit d'équipe. Six à virent et le calme n'existait jamais dans ce logement qui était fait pour eux les élèves. Et quand le calme plainait dans cette petite maison ce n'était pas très bon signe, soit entrainement douloureux, soit une mauvaise nouvelle mal venu.

Il inspecta sa chambre sans sortir de son lit. De chaque côté de son grand lit double se trouvait une table de chevet avec une petite bougie. Sur sa gauche il y avait la porte d'entrée et sur sa droite une immense fenêtre dont la vue extérieur lui était inaccessible à cause d'un long rideau en velours rouge pourpre. En face de lui un mur de la même couleur que le rideau sur le quelle un bureau y était appuyé et une chaise qui était devenu invisible à cause de la tonne de vêtement qui y étaient entassé et qui manquaient de tomber à tout moment. Une porte plus petite se trouvait à droite de ce mur. Il se décida à se lever, ses pieds se posèrent sur le parquet qui craqua légèrement, il ouvrit les volets pour faire entrer la lumière dans l'immense pièce mais le soleil n'était pas encore présent. Il passa la petite porte et découvrit une sorte de petit salle de bain, un miroir, un lavabo et de quoi se laver. C'était vraiment du grand luxe pour lui.

Il passa de l'eau fraiche sur son visage pâle ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. L'Alagaësia, il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, il avait passé ses premières années sur ces terres mais les souvenir qui lui en restaient été flou. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain bien réveillé cette fois, il s'habilla d'une tenue simple mais qui affichait tout de même discrètement son rang. Il accrocha à sa taille son épée au manche rouge orangé pour la forme ainsi qu'une dague qu'il dissimula derrière sa tunique couleur brique, après tout on n'est jamais trop prudent. Eragon l'avait prévenu, le risque pour qu'il y est des personnes du camp ennemie dans ce palais était plutôt important.

L'immense palais était toujours aussi silencieux et le soleil commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel. Sa dragonne Aysa était partie chasser, quelque bruit se faisait entendre dans les couloirs, surement des domestiques qui préparaient la journée.

Enfin prêt il se décida à sortir de cette chambre qui finissait par l'oppresser. Il était tout excité, c'était ça toute première mission il avait été choisi lui du haut de ses vingt ans parmi tous les autre élèves qu'il y avait. Il se trouva dans un immense couloire qui devait donner sur plusieurs pièces vue le nombre de poignet qui lui étaient visible. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir emprunté ce couloir pour se rendre de sa chambre, cherchant désespérément à sortir de ce château. Il y avait tant de porte mais une seul pouvait le mener à la sortie alors il emprunta le couloir en espérant se diriger du bon côté et surtout avec l'espoir de trouver une personne qui puise le renseigner sur les lieux.

Apres avoir descendu un escalier et longé un long corridor il finit par entendre des bruit de combat, attiré par le son strident de deux épées ou du moins armes faites de métal il ouvrit une porte.  
Un peu surpris en premier lieu, celle-ci contenait toutes sortes d'épées on aurait pu penser à une armoirie mais la disposition de ses armes et le faites qu'elle soit tout en un seul exemplaire lui fit plutôt penser à une sort de collection. Elles devaient toutes appartenir à une seule et même personne. Il y avait aussi une armure rouge sang posé sur un mannequin attendant sagement le jour de l'affrontement. Les bruits se faisaient plus proche et après avoir rapidement détaillé la pièce et les armes qui s'y trouvaient il ouvra une autre porte celle-ci vitrée, donnait vu sur un terrain d'entrainement. Des mannequins de bois ou de métal siégeaient debout encaissant les coups, et quelques cibles étaient aussi visible. C'était un vrais paradis pour celui qui aimait s'entrainait. Tout été conçu pour toutes sortent d'être les grands comme les petits, les forces de la nature et les plus intelligents. On pouvait y pratiquer toutes sortes d'art avec toutes sortes d'armes ou objet. Tout ça à la bordure d'une forêt.

Il s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas se faire repérer et constata que le bruit qui lui parvenait n'était pas celui de deux épée qui s'entrechoqué mais plutôt celui d'une épée qui se fracassait avec finesse contre un mannequin de fer. Toujours discret Elwë l'observait.

Il reconnut rapidement l'homme, des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau un regard de fer emplit de détermination, Murtagh ! Le jeune dragonnier connaissait son histoire, enfin disons plutôt qu'il en avait entendu parler comme tout le monde. De tout évidence cet homme n'était pas vraiment aimait certain le traitait de traitre, d'autre de profiteur vis-à-vis de son frère Eragon. Elwë lui n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur ce dragonnier après tout il était comme tout le monde, il avait peut-être fait des erreurs mais qui n'en avait pas fait, tous le voyait comme un monstre, mais n'avait-il pas était manipulé ? Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était cela, les magiciens, les dragonniers toutes personnes connaissant la puissance d'un mot, d'un nom pouvait peut-être ce permettre de juger cet homme au regard froid et encore personnes ne sais vraiment ce qu'il a vécus sauf sa femme et Eragon. Mais eux ! Tous ces villageois, tous ces paysans qui ne savant parfois ni lire ni écrire comment peuvent-ils se permettre de le juger coupable ?

Admirant ces techniques d'épéiste et quelques peu perdu dans ces pensé il ne vit pas le dragonnier se retourné.

- Déjà lever ! Etrangement face à la froideur que dégager l'homme ça voix contrasté par un ton grave et pausé.

- Pardonnez-moi, il se présenta face à lui ne doutant même pas de son infériorité hiérarchique.

- Voyons pas de maniéré avec moi, je ne suis pas Eragon.

- C'est vrais mais votre savoir doit dépasser le mien et égale peut-être celui d'Eragon ebrithil shur'tugal.

- J'en doute fort. Nasuada est occupé pour le moment elle avait une réunion à neuf heure avec votre compagnon. Un combat avec moi vous intéresserait-il ?

- Vous ne devriez pas. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à contacter Jaìs, je comprends mieux. Avec plaisir.

Elwë ôta le haut de sa tunique et se retrouva avec une simple chemise noir, il dégaina son épée, et la portagea d'un simple mot, son adversaire fit de même et ils se mirent tous deux en position. Prêt à recevoir le premier coup. Ils jaugeaient chacun le niveau de l'autre par un simple regard. Elwë légèrement avantagé car il avait vu Murtagh se battre seul un peu avant. Finalement au bout de quelques minute le jeune dragonnier attaqua et marqué le début d'un combat.

Dans le bureau de Nasuada l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était loin de celle d'un combat amicale. L'ancienne chef des Varden était furieuse contre Eragon, furieuse d'avoir eu si peu de nouvelle. Et elle était beaucoup plus expressive que l'elfe aux yeux émeraude. Un ton plus dur, un cratère fort que la guerre lui avait imposé peut-être malgré elle, une façon d'exprimer ses idées et ses point de vu que l'on en venait à douter de nos propres idéaux. Jaìs devait l'admettre, il était un peu pour ne pas dire beaucoup écraser par le fort caractère de son interlocutrice.

- Cessé de vous énerver ainsi, cela est inutile. Repris le dragonnier espérant calmer cette femme. Dont les mots lui tombés dessus comme une avalanche.

- Vous avez sans doute raison cela est inutile que je m'énerve ainsi contre vous, j'attendrais qu'Eragon se présente. Cette phrase ne présager rien de bon pour le grand dragonnier. Je vous remercie pour cette lettre. Il a raison de craindre des représailles certaines personnes n'ont pas enterré l'âge de guerre et montre une rancœur à toute épreuve contre vous les dragonniers. Je ne pense pas qu'une menace pèse sur vous ici même, mais dans les villages environnant. Comprenez-vous on…

- Ne vous faites pas de souci ni pour nous ni pour votre peuple. Nous savons, Eragon nous expliqué aucune émeute n'explosera ici si c'est ceci que vous craignez.

- Je vois qu'il a pensé à tout.

- Vous savez il a longtemps pensé à son retour et à ce jour. Il s'est forcé de pouvoir anticiper toutes éventualités.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Eragon vous a envoyé ici tous les deux pour nous protéger en cas d'attaque, cela à l'aire grave et les mots qu'il emploi sont peu rassurant. Ce n'est pas vraiment les villages peu accueillants de l'Alagaësia qui l'inquiet.

- C'est exacte pour des raisons qui nous sommes encore inconnues, d'étranges personnes s'en sont pris à son frère Roran ainsi cas Arya Dromuting. Alors nous sommes ici pour vous protéger si jamais la menace venait à réapparaitre.

- Je comprends expliqué moi en un peu plus sur ces étrangers. Je vous jure que tout ce qui sera dit ici ne sera pas divulguer.

L'homme sourit, enfin elle c'était calmer gardant toujours un ton autoritaire elle avait compris sans vraiment le savoir les dangers qui pesait peut-être sur leur monde. Elle c'était rassise sur son siégé derrière son immense bureau où des montagnes de papier s'entassé malgré elle.

Ils débâtirent sur le sujet jusqu'au repas. Jaìs ne cachait aucune ou presque information, Eragon lui avait demandé de ne rien cacher à la reine lui disant de lui faire confiance, mais le dragonnier voulait-être prudent malgré tout, on ne sait jamais.

Cependant cet échange avait été très enrichissant pour chacun d'eux. Ils avaient tous les deux fait preuves de respect l'un envers l'autre malgré leur désaccord fréquent. Exposant chacun leur point de vue idées et le déroulement des prochains jours. Jaìs prenais garde à ne pas se laisser envahir par caractère imposant de la reine. Mais cette discussion lui avait permis de mieux cerner la personnalité de celle-ci et il devait admettre qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, malgré leur comportement différent et plutôt conflictuelle à vue de ce premier rendez-vous, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se mettre d'accord, ce qui en soit était plutôt rassurant.

Nasuada elle avait eu du mal avec ce jeune homme qui c'était présenté face à elle. Premièrement car c'est Eragon qu'elle voulait voir et le pauvre, il avait payé pour lui ces longs années passé sous silence. Mais elle avait su l'entendre en prenant sur elle. Après tout elle avait dirigé toute une armé avec un sang-froid remarquable. Cette conversation avait été de loin l'une des plus intéressantes qu'elle avait eu depuis bien longtemps. Cela lui changeait de ces grandes réunions où tout le conseil et les personnes hautes placées de la capitale y avaient leur place. Ce genre réunion où chacun essayé de trié des avantages personnelles au détriment des plus démunies. Ces conversations où les sujets étaient toujours les mêmes et qui pourtant durée des heures. Tout ça était une vraie perte de temps sans aucun but pas même distractif, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et devait assister à ces joutes verbales puériles.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui elle avait pu avoir un vrai échange et elle avait été étonné au début, s'attendant à se retrouver face un jeune borné, Jaìs c'était montré digne de son rang possèdent de loin la mentalité de ces riches qui pourtant pourrait être son grand-père.

Ils avaient donc pu converser normalement et sagement malgré des idées différentes qu'elle avait accueilles au début avec un peu de réticence puis qu'elle avait fini par accepter après tout de jeune idées de ne pouvais en rien être mauvaise.

Ils avaient fini par être couper dans leur discutions par un domestique qui leur avait dit que Murtagh et le dragonnier les attendaient dans le salon pour le repas du midi.  
Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, habillé d'un costume parfaitement taillé une attitude droite qui contrastait avec c'est cheveux brin en bataille. Deux petits yeux couleur noisette qui avaient brillé à la vue du dragonnier. Impressionner de pouvoir en voir un de si près, il n'avait pas pu les voir à leur arrivé, attend pris par son travaille ces amis ne manquait pas de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait loupé. Mais là, il c'était lui-même adressé au dragonnier, ses mains avaient un peu tremblé les mots avaient vibré dans le fond sa gorges mais l'homme, le dragonnier lui avait répondu de sa voix claire ! Il lui avait parlé et il n'en revenait pas. Alors il était resté planté comme un pic devant la porte sans même sens rendre compte le dévisagent, le reluquant. Admiratif devant l'aura de puissance que dégagé cet homme, le détaillant jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Son regard c'était longuement posé sur son épée mais aussi sur la fine armure d'un blanc semblable à l'ivoire qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir voir au travers.

Nasuada amusé par la situation ne dit rien pendant un moment puis finit par reprendre gentiment le garçon avant que cela ne devient vraiment un gros manque de respect il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était dragonnier.

- Je te remercie Adrien tu peux disposer maintenant. Dit-elle gentiment ce qui le fit sortir de sa contemplation, le jeune garçon rougit face à son comportement y respectueux et bredouilla quelques excuses avant de s'en fuir. Ce qui fit doucement rire Jaìs.

Ils c'étaient donc tout deux rendues dans l'immense pièce que le jeune homme avait nommé salon. Il y avait vu les deux hommes assis dans de confortable fauteuil face à face parlant d'arme et de combat. Ce combat personne ne l'avait vraiment gagné ils c'étaient tous les deux retrouvé une lame tranchant sous le menton.

Ils s'assirent donc tous autour d'une grande table mangeant silencieusement, attendant que des serveurs leur porte les plats. Parfois interrompue par de courtes conversations qui tournait sur des sujets sans la moindre importance. Elwë se sentait un peu gène assis autour d'une table avec des personne aussi important, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se tenir et craignait que chacun de ces mouvements ne soit déplacer.

La fin de la journée passa, Chacun étant retourné à ses préoccupations.

Nasuada avait eu une réunion avec son conseil à propos du retour des dragonniers. Jaìs et Elwë faisaient le tour de la ville parlant de leur matinée. Murtagh lui était parti voler haut dans le ciel. Il réfléchissait au jeune homme qu'il avait affronté ce matin, au regard que celui-ci portait sur lui. Complétement différent du mépris qu'il pouvait recevoir et cela lui avait fait plaisir de même pour l'autre dragonnier. Ils n'avaient pas ressentie se sentiment de rabaissement de leur part, le plus jeune avait même eu du respect un vrais respect envers lui. Puis il repensa a cet étrange, il avait croisé un homme étrange ce matin avant son combat dans la rue. Il lui avait parlé, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles souvent les mêmes et souvent rabaissant par des sous-entendu sans dépasser les limite de l'insubordination qui peuvent couter une vie, mais il s'y était fait et ne les écoutait même plus. Mais elle revenait en lui comme un éco. Ce n'était pas comme l'habitude, et puis personne ne passait dans cette rue à cette heure surtout pas un vieillard.

'' Le retour d'Eragon, c'est pour être sûr qu'on ne l'oublie pas ici et te rabaisser un peu plus, juste pour son propre égaux. Il a fait beaucoup trop de mal au gens. Il devrait payer tu ne crois pas. Les cœurs crient vengeance. Le sang tache toujours les mains, il déteint sur l'âme. L'envie de tuer viens de la haine qui viens de la mort tout ça est un cercle vicieux. Mais si celui qui est la source de toutes ces âmes perdues perd la vie alors l'équilibre revient. Pense à tout ce que tu n'auras jamais par sa faute, à tout ce que tu à subit et ce que tu subi toujours par son silence. Il n'a rien fait pour toi rien alors que toi tu étais proche de la mort. On peut le faire souffrir comme tu as souffert comme j'ai souffert mais il nous manque une grande puissance. Tout serait plus simple avec toi ! AS-TU FAIT TON CHOIX ! ''

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre il s'interrogea plus profondément sur ces paroles.

Non ! Non ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Que devait 'il faire c'est vrai il avait eu de la rancœur pour son frère, il avait même ressentie de la haine, une haine démesuré en vers Eragon.

Mais tout était fini il avait décidé d'oublier et de pardonner après tout il était responsable de rien. Il l'avait même aidé à se reconstruire, il lui avait permis sa réinsertion dans le monde. Il l'avait aidé plus que n'importe qui. La lettre qu'il lui avait écrite le prouvait encore aujourd'hui. Il pouvait ressentir à travers les mots de son frère à quel point il était désolé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il pouvait ressentir un amour fraternel que lui était incapable de lui donner. Son frère avec Nasuada étaient certainement l'une des seules personnes à lui faire confiance.

Pourquoi trahir-t-il tout ça ? Pour un homme dont il connaît ni le nom ni le visage hors de question. Il avait fait son choix. Peu importe cette personne ses ambitions et ses arguments pour rien au monde il trahirait l'homme à qui il doit encore la vie !

Il ne laisserait pas cette personne détruire celui qui lui a permis de se reconstruire !

A peine cette pensée finit, il ressentit une puissance bien plus grade que ce qu'il avait pu endurer dans sa vie envahir son esprit avec brutalité. Il avait l'impression qu'ont le broyer de l'intérieur saccagent son esprit, t-elle une tornade, un ouragan. L'esprit l'envahissait entièrement, tout tournait autour de lui, il avait la sensation que sa tête était bloquée au milieu d'un étau, il n'arrivait plus à lutter seul. Se retranchant dans un petit coin de sa mémoire Thorn vint rapidement à son aide mais ils peinaient à eux deux. Il se sentait perdre pied entouré par une puissance sans nom qui le surpassait. Mais il luttait, il avait toujours lutté alors petit à petit il reprenait place dans sa propre tête. L'homme l'avait pris par surprise mais cela ne changeait rien en sa puissance !

Cependant au milieu de sa lutte et du noir qui l'entourait une voix grave et sinistre parvenait jusqu'à lui. ''Tu as choisi ton camp et tu le payeras ! '' La douleur se fit plus intense il se plia au sol criant sans même sans rendre compte. Ces dernières barrières mentales tomberaient et seul Thorn parvenait à le protéger partiellement.

'' Tu croyais avoir connu l'enfer, je vais te prouver que toutes les douleurs que tu as pu subir ne seront rien à côté de celle que je vais t'infliger à toi et à ton minable frère ! ''

L'esprit s'efface comme balayait par un coup de vent, il ne restait aucune trace de son passage si ce n'est le mal de tête, il n'était pas venu chercher une information, non rien il était venu pour lui faire passer un message.

- Murtagh que se passe-t-il ? Nasuada entra précipitamment dans leur chambre, vêtue d'une simple sortit de bain et d'une serviette qui était enroulé autour de ses cheveux elle s'agenouilla près de son homme. Inquiète, le cri étouffait qui était passé entre ses lèvres l'avait attiré vers lui surprise de le voir ainsi au sol.

- Je…rien, ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Elle l'aida à se redresser et l'allongea sur leur lit.

- Ne me dit pas de bêtise, je te trouvai étrange depuis le retour d'Eragon et là tu te tords de douleur. Murtagh tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi. Je te raconterais tout demain retourne à tes occupations. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Voyant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille et qu'elle s'inquiétait il ajouta. Mais ne te fait pas de souci tout va bien mon amour.

- Hum… Souffla-t-elle agacé, Elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien pouvoir tirer de lui. Elle continua plus-bas. Si tu crois t'en tiré ainsi ! Demain j'exigerais des expliquassions. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et partie dans la salle de bain. Inquiète mais que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est attendre demain. Murtagh se confiait peu sur ces douleurs et elle le regrettait parfois elle savait que cela l'empêchait de vivre. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ce que Galbatorix lui avait fait subir, il faudrait qu'elle parle de cela à Eragon peut-être que lui pourrait le libérer de ce poids.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV : Il y a peut-être trop de secret 2**

De leur côté les trois dragons étaient arrivé depuis bien longtemps dans la grande forêt du Du Weldenvarden. Eragon et Saphira étaient si heureux de retourner là où tellement de choses avaient commencé. Son cœur se serra à la penser de ses maîtres décédaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il aurait voulu crier sa joie de retrouver ce lieu si magique où tous vivaient en harmonie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose que l'on pouvait se permettre de faire qu'on on portait son nom. Alors il avait gardé une attitude droite et avait ouvert son esprit à cette nature si accueillante dès qu'il avait pu.

Leur arrive à la capitale avait été attendu. Beaucoup d'elfes étaient rassemblés dans le centre de la ville. Eragon avait très vite reconnu Lupusänghre dans sa tenue couleur or et Faolin, ils se trouvaient tous deux en première loge pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Après un discours d'Arya qui avait plutôt été bref. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir mais elle aurait bien pu se mettre à danser sur une jambe que personne ne sans serait recompte le peuple elfe était absorbé par le grand dragonnier et sa dragonne bleue. Eragon, lui aussi prit la parole devant le peuple elfe, de manière forte sans la moindre peur ou angoisse. Il était bien loin le jeune homme qui angoissait à l'idée de prendre la parole devant tout un peuple. Il les salua tous les remerciant de cet accueil puis ils étaient tous repartie à leur occupation. C'est-à-dire préparer leur grande fête de ce soir en l'honneur d'Eragon le tueur d'ombre et de roi, il était de retour avec sa dragonne couleur saphir ils attendaient ce jour depuis que le dragonnier avait quitté leur terre.

Arya était retourné dans son palais de verdure, préparer les papiers pour léguer ses pouvoirs comme elle l'avait promis à Eragon. Elle allait régler cette affaire dans les jours suivants.

Linwëlin était partie avec Lupusänghren, ils devaient parler de certaines choses tous les deux mais surtout Eragon lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de d'affaire à régler dans les trois premiers jours et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Alors elle allait faire un tour dans la capitale en fête.

Eragon était donc parti avec Léna, il l'avait mené tout droit au château et l'avait conduit à travers de longs couloirs sombres vers une prison. Il aurait aimé la placer ailleurs mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui et n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour la laisser sans surveillance pendant cette soirée et cette journée qui s'annoncer bien trop courte pour tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il reparti ensuite rapidement s'excusant de la traiter ainsi mais le ne protesta pas disant qu'elle comprenait et qu'a sa place elle agirait surement de la même façon.

Le dragonnier reparti ensuite rapidement vers son arbre maison celui qui avait était sien pendant son apprentissage. Arya lui avait dit qu'il était maintenant à lui. Il y déposa rapidement ses affaires avant d'entendre une personne frapper. Il lui cria d'entrée d'en haut, c'était Lupusänghren.

- Maitre, j'ai un message du conseil pour vous.

Il était arrivé depuis moins de deux heures et le conseil demandait déjà son attention ! Le conseil il devait s'y attendre. Ce n'était pas le moment mais de toute façon ce n'était jamais le moment pour entendre ce que lui voulait le conseil.

- Assi toi je t'en prie. Alors dit moi tout que t'ont-ils dit ?

- Ils exigent des rapports sur ce qui se passe ici, ils veulent savoir pourquoi Linwëlin n'est plus sur son île et si la reine des elfes mais aussi dragonnière à prie une décision. Ils ont exigé une réunion rapidement où ma présence et celle de la reine et demandé.

'' Rien que ça. '' Pensa-t-il.

'' A quoi t'attendais-tu Eragon ? Tu pars précipitamment emmenant avec toi les meilleurs dragonniers et Linwëlin disparait soudainement. ''

'' Saphira je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sermonnes. Je sais bien ce qui se passe mais il y a beaucoup de choses à gérer et je suis un peu dépassé. ''

'' Je sais, je sais, allé reprend toi ça va aller ! ''

- Je te remercie, je vais aller voir Arya pour qu'elle donne accès à l'une de ses salles de réunion. Retourne auprès de Linwëlin, je vais peut-être avoir besoin de sa présence donc tien là au courant de cette réunion je te préviendrais pour me rejoindre tout à l'heure.

- Bien.

Lupusänghren reparti suivi par Eragon qui soupirait à l'idée de converser avec ses conseillers. Très vite leurs chemins se séparaient. Eragon se dirigeait droit vers le plais saluant sur son passage tous les elfes qu'il rencontrait.  
Il gravit rapidement les dernières marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée principale. Une cape bleue nuit volant derrière lui, il passe devant les gardes sans le moindre mot. Il se souvenait avoir emprunté ces couloirs il y a bien longtemps maintenant, rendant visite à Islanzadí pour la première fois, ou bien pour une réunion dont il avait oublié les sujets. Ces jambes le guidaient droit vers le bureau qui appartenait aujourd'hui à sa fille Arya. Son regard se posant parfois sur d'immense cadre habillant les murs, représentant des personnes importantes qui n'étaient plus de ce monde aujourd'hui mais aussi des personnes toujours en vie. Ce qu'il l'étonna le plus c'est quand il tomba sur son portrait, il sourit sous l'immense portrait le représentant fièrement dans son armure bleue et souriant. Souriant, il resta perplexe devant son portrait, il n'y avait que lui qui avait été représenté souriant. Toutes les autres personnalités montraient un air grave et sérieux. Il y avait gravé juste en dessous en ancien langage dans une plaque d'or '' Eragon, libérateur de l'Alagaësia ''

'' Moi je trouve qu'il te correspond bien ! ''

'' Je suis plutôt d'accord mais pourquoi suis-je le seul à sourire ? ''

'' C'est une bonne question, mais vue les détails si tu peux être sûr d'une chose c'est que ce portrait a été fait par une personne qui te connaissait bien ''

'' Ce n'est pas faux. '' Eragon reprit sa marche vers le bureau. '' Pense-tu que le conseil va demander de faire revenir Linwëlin ? ''

'' Je n'en ai aucune idée Eragon, tu verras bien. '' Il senti Saphira sortir de son esprit, cette conversation était terminée, il était arrivé.

Il frappa fermement à la porte, il attendit mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte et découvrit que celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il hésita un instant, devait-il entrer ? Pas vraiment mais il franchit tout de même le seuil de la porte.

Il fut surpris de l'énergie que dégageait cette pièce. Une grande fenêtre était placée juste en face de lui tout comme un immense bureau où quelques feuilles et parchemins y avaient été laissé. Un grand miroir au contour or se trouvait à gauche du bureau, et à droit une étagère où plusieurs ouvrages y avaient trouvé place.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et détaillé la pièce d'où il était. Cependant Arya entra à son tour dans son bureau surprise par la présence du dragonnier. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement d'un simple regard laissant de côté le protocole d'un comme un accord qui n'avait jamais été dit mais qu'ils avaient su déchiffrer.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ?

- Pardonne-moi je n'aurais pas dû entrer mais ce n'était pas fermer. Se défendit-il difficilement comme un enfant.

- C'est sans importance, assis toi.

Eragon prit place en face du bureau et Arya prit place derrière celui-ci. Entassant tous ses papiers en une seule pile de feuille.

- Je vois que tu as déjà commencé les papiers pour léguer ton trône. As-tu déjà choisi la personne qui te succédera ?

- Le choix n'était pas vraiment difficile peu de personnes peuvent accéder à ce poste et je savais que je ne serais pas éternellement reine de mon peuple. Ne l'avais-tu pas dit, être assise sur un grand fauteuil ne me correspond. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ces paroles mais aurait-il été capable de le voir si seulement il y en avait eu ?

- Enfin je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour connaitre le nom de mon successeur.

- Effectivement, mon départ n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu et surtout il n'a rien d'un simple voyage. Mon conseil, exige une réunion rapidement où ta présence et celle de Lupusänghren est réclamé. J'aimerais si possible faire ça aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends nous pouvons faire cela maintenant si tu le veux ?

- C'est parfait as-tu une salle que nous pourrions utiliser.

- Suit moi.

Il marcha juste derrière elle et son long manteau blanc qui glissait sur le sol. Ils traversaient un corridor, montaient un escalier et entraient dans une grande pièce. Une table ronde qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de personnes et un immense miroir bien plus grand que celui qu'il avait dans son bureau.

- Cela te convient-il ?

- C'est parfait je te remercie, Lupusänghren arrive dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Linwëlin ne vient pas.

- Non, j'aimerais que tu ne prennes pas la parole sauf si on te le demande et ne parle pas Linwëlin.

- Eragon que me caches-tu encore ? Envoya-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse car un dragonnier entra.

- Bien la réunion va commencer. Il prononça une courte phrase et le miroir s'anima doucement face eux.

Ils virent quatre visages s'animer face à eux, une humaine, une elfe, un nain et un urgal chacun d'eux avec à leurs côtés poser sur la table un œuf ou du moins ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un œuf. Et il y avait aussi l'un de ces œufs qui se trouvait au centre de la table.

Ils se saluèrent tous et Eragon prit la parole.

- Arya je te présente Lili, Ewing, Jarsha et Hogork ce sont quatre des huit personnes à faire partie du conseil sans me compter et sans compter les cinq eldunarís, Rubyth, Vanïlor, Brume, Bat et Fafnir. Les cinq qui sont présent ne peuvent communiquer avec nous à travers le miroir donc ces dragonniers transcriront aussi leur parole. Tu pourras faire la différence car leur voix changera.

- Bien maintenant que tu as fini les présentations Eragon-elda, je crois qu'il est temps de parler de la raison de cette réunion.

C'est Lili qui avait pris la parole, une belle femme aux cheveux rouges, une voix douce, un fort caractère, Eragon savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle c'était bien la seule dans le conseil qu'il avait face à lui. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Jarsha, Hogork et Ewing mais leur point de vue sur les choses étaient bien loin du sien.

- Bien sûr je vous écoute. Reprit le dragonnier.

- Tout d'abord nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ! Coupa sèchement Hogork.

- Je suis en ce moment même à Ellesméra. Et je risque de rester un petit moment en Alagaësia car il s'y passe des choses étranges.

- Est pour cela qu'autant de dragonniers sont de retour sur le continent ?

- Oui et pour d'autre raison dont vous connaissait déjà la cause.

- Soit, ce qui se passe sur ces terres n'est pas des plus importantes. Ces paroles n'étaient certainement pas celle d'Hogork mais plutôt celle de Bat un vieux dragon dont l'eldunarí était noir comme les nuits sans étoiles.

- Non ce qui se passe en Alagaësia ne doit pas être ignoré mais vous avait raison Bat. Nous en parlerons une prochaine fois et surtout dans des lieux plus sûrs. Si Eragon juge sa présence utile là-bas c'est que cela doit être important, n'est pas Eragon ?

- Vous avez raison Rubyth-elda. J'aimerais que vous en veniez au fait !

Rubyth avaient été une magnifique dragonne rouge aujourd'hui elle fait partager sa sagesse au travers de son eldunarí rouge rubis traversé par des veines rose foncée. Elle prenait la parole par intermédiaire de Lili.

Eragon savait très bien de quoi ils voulaient parler. Pendant un long moment sa question resta en suspens, ils parlaient d'Arya, des dragonniers qui avaient été choisi. Certains trouvaient que les choix du jeune dragonnier n'étaient pas justifiés mais ils valaient mieux pour eux ne pas le contredire. Eragon était un homme juste qui faisait tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour satisfaire les demandes de tous mais il savait se montrer très persuasif. Si certains le traitaient comme un homme immature et trop jeune pour être à la tête d'un caste, il savait remettre sagement ces personnes à leur place, utilisant parfaitement la puissance d'un mot même si celui-ci ne possédait aucune vertu magique. Il avait des manières bien à lui de rappeler à ceux qui prenaient un peu trop d'aise sur des sujets qui lui était sensible, que c'était encore à lui de prendre les décisions et qu'eux étaient uniquement là pour le conseiller.

- Bon je crois que ce sujet et terminé, tu connais notre point de vue sur les deux jeunes dragonniers que tu as fait venir. Nous ne sommes de toute évidence pas tous en accord alors fait comme bon te semble termina Fafnir qui était le seul à parler sans passer par un autre dragonnier. Créant une sorte d'hologramme miniature de lui-même autour de son eldunarí bleu clair comme l'eau pure et glaciale qui descente des plus hautes montagnes.

- La question importante est, où est-elle !?

Si cette dragonnière, Ewing avait pu cracher ses mots au visage du semi-elfe elle l'aurait surement fait. Arya regardait le débat se passer sous ses yeux, comme Eragon lui avait demandé elle n'avait rien dit sauf lorsqu'on lui avait demandé quel avait été son choix. Mais là elle eut envie de riposter. Comment un elfe pouvait se permettre de parler ainsi à une personne qui lui était supérieure. Eragon ressenti la frustration de la reine et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui dire de ne rien faire.

- Linwëlin est avec moi car j'ai besoin d'elle et de ses talents de dragonnière. Répondit froidement le dragonnier.

- Ces talents de dragonnière, beaucoup des nôtres lui sont supérieurs. Elle ne mérite même pas se titre de plus ce n'est qu'une..

- Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter ! Ne dit rien que tu puisses regretter Ewing. Linwëlin est l'une des nôtres je ne permets à personne d'en douter une seule seconde. Sinon je te ferais rappeler ce que dragonnier veut dire !

- Ne t'énerve pas ainsi Eragon-elda, accepter nos doutes envers elle. Certes elle est une dragonnière et aucun de nous tous en doutons. Insista Jarsha. Mais comprends que notre confiance en vers elle ne soit pas totale.

- Je ne partage pas vos doutes et vos inquiétudes. Mais je veux bien les accepter. Je me porte garant de Linwëlin.

- Eragon écoute-moi bien, nous avons souvent évoqué ce sujet ensemble pour que tu connaisses mon opinion. Quoi que tu fasses nous n'irons pas contre sache le. Mais n'oublie pas Eragon que si jamais il se passe le moindre problème… tu ne pourras pas la sauver une deuxième fois, sois en conscient.

La voix grave de Fafina était posé sans aucune menace, lui rappelant celle de son maîtres il le mettait en garde. Souvent ils parlaient ensemble Eragon aimait sa compagnie, fréquemment sa sagesse lui avait permis de retrouver le bon chemin, ses conseils étaient toujours bons à prendre. Ils parlaient souvent du cas Linwëlin, Eragon prenait des risques avec elle mais l'ancien dragon bleu lui avait confié un jour qu'à sa place il aurait surement agi de la même façon. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait prendre des décisions réfléchit, qu'il fallait faire passer l'internet général avant celui d'une seule personne, mais surtout qu'il ne fallait pas vivre avec des regrets et c'est pour cette raison qu'il protégeait l'elfe blonde.

- J'en suis plein conscient. Linwëlin restera à mes côtés car j'ai besoin d'elle et de ses talents particuliers. Je vous demande d'avoir confiance en moi si vous n'avez pas confiance en elle.

Ils acceptèrent tous malgré la mauvaise volonté de certain. Ewing montrait clairement son mécontentement sur ce choix et surtout sur la façon dont Eragon l'avait remis à sa place.

- Bien cette réunion est terminée. Tien nous au courant des évènements Eragon ebrithil shur'tugal, sourit Lili. Et d'un simple mouvement de la main elle interrompue le contact.

Eragon souffla relâchant la pression en se laissant glisser sur son siège. Il jeta un regard sur sa gauche là où se trouvait Lupusänghren, l'elfe n'avait que très peu pris part à la conversation, tout comme la reine les seules fois où il avait parlé c'est lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui. Puis il se tourna vers Arya qui gardait un visage de marbre.

L'elfe aux yeux émeraude restait abasourdi par ce long échange. Elle se plaignait de son conseil mais finalement il y avait bien pire. Chacun d'entre eux hormis les eldunarís essayaient de manipuler le dragonnier, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire déjouant les pièges même quand ils usaient de l'ancien langage. Mais lorsqu'ils se sont mis à parler de Linwëlin aucun d'entre eux ne contredisait le dragonnier preuves qu'il savait très bien se faire entendre et que certains sujets n'étaient de toute évidence pas discutables. L'elfe Ewing s'y était risqué et avait été rapidement et proprement remis à sa place.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Eragon. Elle remarqua aussi que Lupusänghren été parti.

- Pardonne-moi pour cette réunion qui s'est montré extrêmement longue.

Eragon n'avait pas trot, la nuit allait bientôt arriver et ils devaient tous aller se préparer par la fête qui s'annonçait parfaite pour se changer un peu les idées. Certaines voix parvenait déjà jusqu'à lui comme un doux murmure. Le peuple elfe chantait déjà tout en finissant les dernières préparations.

- Ne tant fait pas, j'ai l'habitude. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser mais le moment est mal choisi. Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour ce soir.

- Tu as raison, je vais te laisser.

Ils passèrent ensemble le seuil de la porte, et se retrouvèrent dans le long couloir, Eragon parti à gauche vers la sortie et Arya à droit vers ses appartements.

- Arya, je passe te chercher dès que la première étoile illuminera le ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Et il espérait qu'elle ne refuse pas.

Arya se retourna déjà loin de la porte qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle fut étonnée au début puis elle fit un sourire sincère au dragonnier.

- Avec plaisir Eragon, je t'attendrais dans ce cas.

Eragon était vêtu d'une chemise d'un bleu saphir semblable à celui de sa dragonne, faite d'une matière que l'on ne pouvait que trouver sur des terres elfiques. Un bleu aux mille reflets, où quelques saphir venait prendre place sur son colle et ses manchettes, une cape couleur bleu nuit était accroché par deux pierres bleus ciel sur ces puissantes épaules. Un pantalon moulant rassemblant fortement à ceux qu'il utilise pour l'entrainement si ce n'ai la matière. Là où il était habitué à un tissu rugueux et solide pour ne pas se déchiré au premier coup, il portait sur lui en ce moment un tissu léger et doux au toucher qui semblait malgré tout solide. Des bottes de cuir montant jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets où il dissimulât un fin poignard qu'il avait lui-même constituer à cette effet, des prudences que ses long années de guerre lui avait imposé sans même qu'il s'en rend compte.

Il accrochait maintenant à sa taille son épée dont le nom était connue de tous pour avoir ôtez la vie à tant d'ennemis. Non pas qu'il en trouvait l'utilité pour de t-elle soirée mais celle-ci était un symbole et puis il aimait sentir son poids rassurant sur lui.

Il jette un petit regard par sa fenêtre le soleil se couchait et bientôt il ne serait plus visible. Dans la pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain il se regarda dans le miroir avec nostalgie.

Voyant une partit de sa vie bien que court défiler dans sa tête. Oui les souvenirs remontaient brusquement, entre joie et tristesse certains avaient un gout amer et d'autre lui arrachait un sourire qu'il aurait aimé garder.

Se souvenant du jour où il eut entre ses mains l'œuf de sa dragonne, où il avait éclos pour lui le garçon de ferme, le visage de Garrow vint le frappé en plein cœur cet homme son oncle qu'il l'avait élevé comme son fils, son long voyage le sacrifice d'un homme qu'il aurait aimé appeler papa le visage d'un enfant contre qui il s'était battu pour qui il s'était battu, Murtagh. Son voyage chez les nains la rencontre avec toutes ces personnes extraordinaires qui lui ont accordé leur confiance grâce à qui il a pu continuer les combats. Son arrivé chez les elfes la reine, ses maitres qui ont donné leur vie pour la liberté des leurs. Et Arya qui malgré lui était surement sa plus grand défaite mais pour qui il avait cessé de lutter, gardant l'ami précieux qu'elle avait été les jours sombre de cette guerre noire.

Il avait perdu tant mais la vie lui avait donné accès à des lieux et des personnes si exceptionnelle. Il voulait voir les choses ainsi du bon côté mais il savait qu'une partie de lui pleurait chaque jours ces vie perdu sur ces champs de batailles où il avait fait couler le sang. Cela non plus il ne l'oubliait pas toutes ses vies arrachées d'un simple coup, d'un simple mot.

Se reflet dans cette glace voilà ce qu'il montrait, un homme jeune, blesser par la guerre, un elfe heureux de pouvoir protéger ce qui lui est cher. Ce reflet c'était l…

'' Eragon ne pense pas à cela, et dépêche-toi de finir te préparé je crois qu'une reine t'attend ! ''

'' Saphira, tu es magnifique. '' Dit-il en se tournant vers elle, ses écaille brillaient, s'emblaient refléter une lumière qui n'existait plus.

'' Flatteur ! Allé va. ''

Il se regarda une dernier fois passant ses mains dans ses cheveux brin qui avec le temps était devenu intombable comme le vent, de petites boucles descendaient sur son visage d'une manière sauvage, qui lui donnait un certain charme.

Il contourna légèrement le centre de la ville évitant de croiser du monde, pressant le pas car il risquait certainement d'être en retard comme à son habitude. Il se présenta à nouveau devant le palais. Cette fois si la garde avait été augmenté et cela le rassurait la fête ne devait pas être la cause d'un relâchement. Il traversa les mêmes couloires, monta les mêmes escaliers et sortit à nouveau dans des jardins privés d'une rare beauté tous des arbres chantés. Il se présenta de nouveau face à un arbre plutôt modeste, frappa doucement à la porte et attendit.

Arya se présenta face à lui sans un mot, les cheveux attachés en haut chignon d'où retombaient quelques mèches, deux petites mèches de cheveux bouclés chutaient de chaque côté de son doux visage pâle. Elle portait une longue robe couleur émeraude tout comme ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement belle. Il ne dit rien, la regardant, gardant cette image dans un coin de son esprit.

Voyant que les mots n'était pas nécessaire, il lui sourit et lui tendit le bras pour quelle y glisse le sien. Chose qu'elle fit sans la moindre hésitation glissant à son oreille.

- Tu n'es pas en retard.

Il rit légèrement face à cette remarque. C'est vrai il n'était pas arrivé en retard. Son regard monta au ciel fixant cette première étoile qui brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes, bientôt elle serait rejointe par tant d'autre qu'il serait impossible de les compter.

Ils commencèrent à marcher leur pas se dirigent seul vers les chants qui résonnaient dans le belle capitale.

Les elfes se trouvaient dans une immense salle du palais où les personnes les plus importants y avaient trouvé place. Tous en petit groupe éparpillé dans la pièce. Discutant des nouveaux sujets qui étaient survenu avec le retour des dragonniers. Mais certains aussi parlaient de leur reine, des personnes avaient entendu dire que celle-ci allait démissionner de son poste mais ce n'était encore qu'une rumeur. Tous espéraient malgré tout en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Quelques elfes étaient présent simplement pour la reine, son cœur était convoité par de nombreux prétendants, et tous savaient que bientôt il faudrait choisir un roi qui gouvernerait avec elle le peuple elfe, c'est pour cela que cette nouvelle n'enchantait guère certains elfes.

Soudain le silence ce fit dans la pièce. Le grand dragonnier vêtu d'une tenue aux différent bleu arrivé avec à son bras la reine vêtue d'une robe émeraude. Tous les regardaient, tous voyaient le visage de cette reine qui semblait réellement sourire à ses invités. Pendant ce moment de silence on entendait dehors le peuple fêter à sa manière le retour d'Eragon attendant que le repas se termine pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Arya était assise au bout de la table sur sa gauche se trouvait Faolin et sur sa droite Eragon. Les deux autres dragonniers étaient assissent juste à cote d'eux. Tous écoutaient les histoires des dragonniers, passionnés par leur vie.

Une fois que le repas pris fin, ils sortirent tous du grand palais rejoignant le peuple qui se trouvait sur une grande place chantant dansant. Ou bien regardant les dragons se saouler pariant sur eux comme de simple enfant.

Tout était parfait et majestueux de petite lampe avait était accroché dans les arbres. Eragon repensait avec nostalgie à la première fête qu'il avait eu chez les elfes.

Il voyait tous ces elfes regroupé ensemble riant, chantant, dansant. Il y avait autour de la belle reine plusieurs elfes qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'engager une conversation.

Il aurait aimé la rejoindre mais il fut embraqué contre son gré dans une conversation.

De son côté Linwëlin se promenait au milieu de la fête mêlant parfois sa voix à celle de son peuple pour des chants enivrant. Puis elle rencontra Vanir qui parlait avec d'autre elfe qu'elle avait appelés autrefois amis mais trop de choses les avaient éloigné elle ne leur en voulait pas c'était ainsi, c'était la vie qui les avait s'éparé doucement sans vraiment qu'elle sans rend compte.

Celui-ci stoppa sa conversation et s'éloigna poliment du groupe, il rattrapa vivement l'elfe blonde.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot se détaillant comme si ces longues années et le temps avait eu un quelconque effet sur eux.

- Linwëlin. Souffla l'elfe comme si il n'était pas sûr de son nom. A l'annonce de son nom elle baissa la tête, coupable, preuve d'une vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue vraiment accepté.

- Vanir-elda. Reprit-elle

Il lui sourit tristement, il l'avait connue si jeune et si fragile. Ce temps-là était loin aujourd'hui. Doucement il approcha sa main de son visage, voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas il s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras tendrement comme si il était possible qu'elle se brise, comme si la jeune elfe qu'il avait connu était face à lui. Elle finit par répondre à son étreinte ne disant rien, les mots risqueraient d'être de trop et de faire fondre son masque qui n'avait pas était brisé depuis bien longtemps.

Il se recula l'embrassant sur le front comme un frère qui voulait emmener avec lui cette peine qu'elle portait. Il aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de chose mais c'était inutile, il le savait, il le sentait. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce jour alors il prononça doucement un '' je suis désolé '' qui lui parvint comme une dague en plein cœur. Une larme, une unique larme roula sur sa peau pâle, elle ne fit rien tout comme lui, laissant cette goute salé finir sa route sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Les chants raisonnaient toujours autour d'eux et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à danser. Il aimait la voir danser, rire, sourire toutes ces choses simples mais tellement mieux que cette larme.

Elle accepta sans hésitation et ils se mirent à danser ensemble au milieu de tous les autres.

Eragon c'était éloigné des chants joyeux de ce peuple. Il c'était retrouver là devant cette simple caban où il avait pu trouver conseil de nombreuse fois. Il s'arrêta net prenant conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Le dragonnier s'assit au sol rapidement comme si ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus supporter le poids de son corps. Les yeux river sur la cabane qui semblait abandonner, la porte fermer recouverte de lierre comme pour la celer. Il regardait avec un air choqué. Le regard loin visualisant des souvenirs lointain. Les images s'entremêlaient dans son esprit avec douleur, glaçant tout son corps par une dure réalité, les chants du beau peuple venaient jusqu'à lui comme un son mélancolique, un éco sourd qui le retenait vaguement à la réalité.

Assi en tailleur les mains sur les genoux il ressentie le besoin de relâcher la pression qu'il avait retenu si longtemps en lui, l'oubliant, la cachant si profondément qui ne pensait pas que cette simple caban pouvait briser tous les murs qu'il avait érigé face à cette douleur.

Toujours droit, le visage impassible, les yeux ouverts de fines larmes roulaient sur son visage, il aurait aimé croire que la pluie tombait sur lui. Mais non les perles salées s'écoulaient et il les laissé recouvrir sa peau, noyer son chagrin et sa peine. Il n'avait pas pleuré, non il n'avait pas eu le temps de crier sa colère face à leurs morts. Alors il le faisait là, personne ne le chercherait ici de toute façon.

Faolin cherchait Arya partout enfaite il cherchait plutôt Eragon mais comme il ne le trouvait pas il comptait sur la reine pour l'aider. Il lui avait été aisée de trouver l'elfe aux yeux émeraudes il lui suffisait de chercher le plus grand regroupement d'elfe noble qui pensait avoir une chance avec la reine. Si ils savaient, ils partiraient en courant et n'oseraient même plus la regarder pensa Faolin.

Il s'approcha de la reine demandant poliment d'emprunter l'elfe un court instant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Viendrais-tu à mon secours ? Rigola-t-elle, les chants lui avait fait perdre un peu de son sérieux sinon jamais elle n'aurait ri ainsi devant tant d'elfes.

- Certainement pas Arya, non je cherche Eragon il est introuvable depuis un long moment et certains nobles aimerais le voir et lui parler. Elle reprit soudainement tout son sérieux.

- Je comprends, je pense savoir où il se trouve, donne-moi un peu de temps pour le ramener avec nous. Occupe l'ai en attendant.

- Bien.

Arya s'éloigna et s'enfonça dans la forêt il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à deux endroits, l'arbre Manoa ou bien l'ancienne caban d'Ormis. Son choix fut rapide et elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne maison des maîtres du dragonnier.

Et comme elle s'y attendait elle le trouva, assis à même le sol les yeux rivés sur la porte espérant peut-être qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'il sorte une pipe à la bouche, deux tasse fumantes dans les mains.

Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus se fut les traces humides qu'elle vie grâce à la lueur de la lune sur son visage, il avait pleuré et d'autre perlaient encore sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer même pour un elfe, même pour un dragonnier. Elle était attristé par cette image, me cela lui ressemblait, non pas la faiblesse d'être blessé et de pleuré cet homme qu'il lui avait tant apporté, mais cette façon d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Elle était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas totalement changé il avait juste appris à masquer ses émotions à la perfection comme tout elfe, comme elle.

Doucement elle s'approche de lui et s'assis à ses côté sans le moindre mot, elle se recueille avec lui devant ces êtres extraordinaires.

Le silence dura, Eragon rapprocha son esprit de l'elfe du sien, elle le laissa entrée et ils partagèrent ensemble leur deuil, leurs souvenirs avec eux. Suivant le fil des pensées de la reine Eragon sentie qu'elle aussi lâchait prise. Il engloba son esprit d'une douce présence. Avant de prendre la parole.

- Il serait fière de ce qu'ai devenu notre monde, il serait fière de ce caste, il serait fière de toi qui diriges si bien ton peuple. De là où il est Ormis est fier de nous. Finit Eragon en se retournant face à l'elfe.

- Oui Eragon, il serait fier de nous.

Et comme lui des perles salées commençaient à inonder discrètement son beau visage. Doucement il les effaça avec son pouce. Emporter par son geste il resta un moment ainsi la main sur ça joue, son regard dans le sien, il la contempla comme une étoile inaccessible. Leur esprit toujours liée il la sentie se laissé aller dans ses pensées, dans son univers. Voyant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs il l'arrêta avec douceur la remmenant à leur réalité. Il lui sourit tendrement, voulant effacer cette peine qu'il voyait sur son visage. La musique était toujours là autour d'eux, en eux. Le dragonnier ne c'était pas protéger contre l'envoutement de ces chants, alors pourquoi continué à y résister ?

Il laissa sa main glisser doucement le long de son bras appréciant chaque contact qu'il avait avec elle. L'elfe ne le repoussa pas, elle se sentait bien cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle ne c'était pas sentie ainsi en sécurité, apaisé et pourtant ce moment où elle c'était recueille auprès de lui, lui avait fait ouvrir une profonde douleur mais celle-ci paressait moins lourde grâce à sa présence, ils partageaient leur douleur et tout semblait plus simple et moins difficile.

Sa mains glissa jusqu'à la sienne qu'il saisit doucement, toujours son regard dans le sien il lui dit à voix basse, comme un murmure.

- Lève-toi.

Il se mit doucement debout la tirant avec délicatesse vers lui. Elle suivit le mouvement qu'il lui proposa et s'approcha du dragonnier sans lâcher sa main.

- M'accorderais-tu cette dance ? Murmura-t-il toujours pour que la forêt ne l'entende pas.

Pour toute réponse elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa son autre main sur son buste. Voyant sa réaction il fut légèrement surpris seul les chants et une certaine dose d'alcool leur permettait de faire cela avec peu de gêne. C'était vraiment un comportement d'enfant dont ils avaient tous deux bien passé l'âge. Il oublia cette pensée et laissa à nouveau le son le guider. Il place sa main autour de sa taille finement sculpté qui rappelait de longues heures d'entrainement.

Et il la fit danser au rythme lent de la musique. Le dragonnier était un très bon danseur ayant dû participer à de nombreux bal, Linwëlin avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne à danser.

Alors il la fit bouger en harmonie avec les chants, elle se laissa aller, posant sa tête sur buste musclé, remontant doucement sa main parcourant les lignes de son corps jusqu'à l'arrière sa nuque où elle joua avec une unique méché de cheveux qui était plus longue que toute les autres. Ils savouraient tous les deux se moment de proximité qu'ils aimaient.

La musique accéléra, les notes étaient plus joyeuses, alors à regret Eragon calqua ses pas sur le rythme stimulant, s'écartant légèrement d'elle, la faisant tourné sur elle-même, l'elfe aux yeux émeraude pris par le rythme pris soudain la direction de la dance et guidait le semi-elfe. Elle tournait autour de lui souriant, riant elle était si belle ainsi. Il l'attrapait, il la portait et la relâchait pour la voir à nouveau danser face à lui. Ils dansaient ainsi se tournant autour, se frôlent sans jamais vraiment se toucher. Ils riraient ensemble mêlant ces rires aux voix, créant leur propre musique au milieu de la forêt.

La musique ralentissait c'était bientôt la fin une dernière fois elle se jeta dans les bras du dragonnier. Celui-ci recula un peu pour lui laissait de l'élan mais quand elle arriva dans ses bras il se retrouva dos à un arbre bloqué, il la déposa alors doucement au sol, soudainement gène par la situation. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux qui c'était détaché lors de leur danse derrière son oreille.

Il sentait que la situation allait lui échapper son regard sur son visage souriant, elle sur le sien, ses yeux retombait constamment sur ses fines lèvres qui s'emblaient l'appeler.

Voulant briser cet instant qui pouvait les mener vers des regrets, il s'avança vers son oreille lui murmurant merci plusieurs fois, sur sa route vers sa position initiale il l'embrassa sur la joue le plus tendrement possible. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, ils se comprenaient sans même se parler, alors à son tour elle s'approcha, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa sur la joue de la même façon.

- Nous devrions y retourner. Elle avait oublié pour quelle raison elle était venu le chercher, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté ensemble mais se temps ne lui avait pas parue assez long.

Ils rejoignirent alors ensemble le peuple, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient partit. Il se faisait tard mais un certains nombres d'entre eux étaient tout de même présents. Arya le guida vers Faolin qui se trouvait avec d'autres elfes qui à vue de leur tenu vestimentaires n'étaient pas du simple peuple.

Eragon pris place tout comme Arya, s'excusant de son absence, il parla longuement, répondant à toutes les questions posées avec joie.

Des moins en d'elfes étaient présents, certains étaient perdus dans une transe que seuls les rayons du soleil briseraient. Les étoiles commençais à s'éteindre et Eragon pris congé poliment disant qu'il était tard et que beaucoup de choses l'attendaient demain.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde, voila la suite de l'histoire

**Chapitre XV : Le premier flocon**

Sur l'île perdue, bien loin de l'Alagaësia. Dans un grand palais sombre construit entre les montagnes noires. Un homme se tenait là, debout derrière un immense fauteuil noir orné de pierre précieuse aussi sombre que cette pièce, que ce palais. Les pierres semblaient aspirer le si peu de lumière pure qui réussissait à passer à travers les vitraux montrant des hommes se déchirer. Les fins traits de lumières qui avaient pu survivre aux vitraux éclairaient cet homme de petite taille, courbé sur lui-même, les yeux globuleux et rouges entourés par une paire de lunettes aux petits verres ronds, la peau ridée par les longues années, il semblait attendre, attendre une chose qui ne semblait pas venir, le pied tapant mécaniquement sur le sol de pierre plate. Puis les deux grandes portes qui lui faisaient face finirent pas s'ouvrir sur un homme vêtu d'une tunique rouge au motif noir. Celui-ci s'agenouilla face au petit homme qui semblait ridicule face à lui.

Mais l'homme courbé s'avança et posa son regard dur sur l'homme vêtu de rouge.

- Tu es seul ! Constata le plus petit de sa vieille voix rauque et peu audible.

- Pardonné nous maître !

- … Tu verras ça avec le roi ! Ne bouge pas, incapable ! Grogna-t-il dans sa longue barbe grise.

Le petit homme reparti, une cape noire au contour blanc volait dans son dos au rythme lent de ses pas mal assuré il passa une porte. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est un autre homme qui passa cette même porte. Un homme de grande taille avec une certaine prestance digne d'un roi, sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoile. Des cheveux blancs comme la neige sur les quelques reposait une fine couronne couleur or incrusté de diamants noirs. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un sceptre blanc sur lequel une pierre noire emplit d'une sorte de nuage ou fumé blanche y était posée, une épée sur son côté gauche, ses pas raisonnaient dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve plus qu'a quelques centimètres de l'homme toujours à genoux. Il le poussa du bout de son sceptre et souffla lassé.

- Il n'y a plus que toi ? Ce misérable, Ralph est mort mais de toute façon il n'était plus bon à rien que puis-je faire d'un homme ne possédant qu'une main hein ? dit-il d'un ton calme, froid et d'une lenteur mesuré se qui fit tressaillir celui qui se tenait toujours à ses pieds.

- Réponds quand je te parle ?! Cria-t-il sentant la colère monter ! Que pouvait-il faire avec des hommes si faible et inutile !

- Je… oui mon seigneur, je suis seul, je… je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Cesse un peu de bafouiller ! Tu m'agace profondément tu sais ! As-tu au moins une bonne nouvelle ou es-tu réellement inutile. Grogna-t-il.

- Pardonné moi. Je… madame a été prise en otage par le dragonnier après la mort des deux autres, elle n'a pu s'échapper.

Les mains de l'homme se serraient sur le manche de son épée.

- L'a-t-il tué !? Murmura-t-il froidement

- Non, mon seigneur. Du moins elle était toujours en vie à mon départ.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour récupérer cette idiote !

- J'étais se…seul face à trois dra…dragonnier mon maître. J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas re…repéré. Il m'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation, comme pour les autres, il était fou !

- Fous dis-tu ! Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, elle est avec lui maintenant. Cria-t-il la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de l'homme. Tu n'aurais pas dû fuir. Tu n'es qu'un homme plein de peur et la peur est inutile dans mes rangs, il redressa la tête de l'homme à ses pieds grâce à son épée et plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Tout comme toi ! Finit-il d'une voix sobre, et d'un coup d'épée il décapita l'homme.

Puis sans un regard à celui-ci il se retourna marchant vers son trône.

- Comme si moi, j'allais avoir une quelconque hésitation tssss…

Il passa sa main sur l'un des accoudoirs et continua son chemin jusqu'à une fenêtre. Il serra les poings durement et jeta son poing sur la fenêtre qui explosa au contact.

- Léna ! Dit-il froidement, la mâchoire serré.

Il finit par se retourner et faire face au corps dont la tête c'était échouer quelques pas plus loin et seule une mare de sang les reliait maintenant.

- Zartan ! Cria-t-il.

L'homme de petite taille arriva aussitôt et se présenta face au maître en faisait une révérence. S'abaissant au maximum, ne voulant en aucun cas éveiller la colère du grand homme

- Que quelqu'un me nettoie cela, dit-il en montrant le corps et pend sa tête là où tous puisse le voir. Que l'on répare cette fenêtre et met en activer tous les hommes qui se trouvent en Alagaësia. Qu'ils retrouvent Léna et qu'ils me la ramènent morte ou vive, peu m'importe !

- Bien mon seigneur.

- Je vais dans mon bureau que personne ne me gène ! Tu n'es pas encore parti !

Zartan s'inclina rapidement et parti d'un pas rapide voyant l'humeur meurtrière dans laquelle se trouvait son maître.

Comme il l'avait dit l'homme s'enferma dans son bureau, posant son spectre à côté de son fauteuil, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, fatigué de tous ces incapables. Fatigué de cette femme et de ce dragonnier. Il voulait sa vengeance et cela faisait un grand nombre d'années qu'il s'y préparait, tout n'allait pas échouer à cause d'une simple personne. Il devait absolument l'arrêter.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Il posa ses mains à plat sur une immense carte posée sur son bureau où un certain nombre d'île apparaissaient. Son visage s'assombrit et il commença et y déposer quelques figurines après les avoir déplacés plusieurs fois il finit par se rassoir un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Il le tuerait pour tous les autres !

De leur côté Jaìs, Elwë, Grunna, Isma, Jahr et Ange après avoir eu une longue conversation avec les rois respectifs de chaque race avaient mis en place une certaine stratégie. Ne sachant pas si l'ennemie avait atteint les grandes villes ou cités, ils étaient tous parti faire le tour de leurs villes respectives notant chaque détail pouvant être suspect. Un travail long et fastidieux qui ne leur avait pas été d'une grande aide. Les villes étant grandes et les populations denses ils leur avaient donc été difficiles d'y trouver un individu suspect.

Cependant Elwë lui avait trouvé une femme au comportement étrange un losange noir sur le front, une cape noire tout autour de son corps et une capuche derrière son dos. Celle-ci déambulait dans les petites rues sombres de la capitale, sortant d'un bar nommer _'' La torche sombre ''_ un autre homme était parti vêtu de la même façon quelques minutes après empruntant un chemin opposé.

Bien sûr il avait fait passer son information à tous ses compagnons et plusieurs avaient remarqué des scènes semblables. Ils allaient donc surveiller de près les hommes et les femmes aux comportements étranges attendant d'avoir plus de preuve pour accuser ces personnes.

Isma avait pris un peu de hauteur se sentant oppressée par la vie dans les souterrains, bien que chaque lieu ait sa particularité et sa beauté, rien ne pouvait égaler la joie et le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir en volant dans les airs.

'' Tu te plains déjà et ça ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes arrivés ! '' Soupira la dragonne.

'' Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de passer des heures assise sur une chaise pour parler des différentes mesures à prendre pour la suite. Et Eragon qui est impossible à joindre, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ? ''

'' Isma ne fait pas l'enfant, ce que vous avez trouvé est à prendre au sérieux, ne faites pas d'erreur Eragon compte sur vous. ''

'' Haku, que se passerait-il s'il y avait à nouveau une guerre ? ''

'' Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais pourquoi cela arriverait-il ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ces personnes sont ici pour Eragon et comme personne ne veux en parler, nous n'avançons pas ! J'ai entendu dire que Linwëlin est revenue et que ces hommes pourraient venir de là-bas ! '' Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant à ses propres propos.

'' Tes inquiétudes sont justifiées, mais nous ignorons trop de choses sur ce sujet de plus Eragon est quelqu'un de bien et tu le connais plutôt bien. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui et en son jugement. ''

'' Tu as probablement raison, mais cela ne change rien sur le fait que je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Linwëlin ! Trop de problèmes arrivent en même temps qu'elle ! ''

'' Ne la juge pas trop durement. '' Elle finit rapidement sa phrase et enchaina par des acrobaties aériennes faisant oublier à sa dragonnière les petits soucis du moment.

De son côté Elwë parlait tranquillement avec Murtagh. Le jeune elfe appréciait la compagnie du grand dragonnier et l'inverse contre toute attente semblait être présent aussi. Cela étonna d'ailleurs sa femme, lui qui était si peu ouvert avec les autres semblait parler sans difficulté avec le jeune elfe, es-dû au fait qu'il soit un dragonnier ? Elle l'ignorait mais était heureuse de le voir ainsi, parlant sereinement et riant même parfois, oui elle aimait le voir comme ça.

- …

- Et qui est ton maître car je dois dire que ton maniement de l'épée m'étonne et ne correspond pas à celui que j'ai appris ? Le jeune elfe lui fit un grand sourire face à cette demande

- C'est marrant que vous me posiez cette question, et bien pour tout vous dire j'ai eu plusieurs Ebrithil en premier et donc mon vrai maître était Arik un nain mais ce n'est pas à lui que je dois ce maniement de l'épée non ça je le dois à Eragon qui avait appris de nouvelle technique en partant en voyage sûr de nouvelles îles.

- Tu as eu de la chance rare doivent être ceux qui ont Eragon pour maître ?

- Non pas du tout Eragon prend beaucoup d'élève mais pour de courte durée, cependant certain l'on comme maître principal ça c'est rare !

- Tu m'as a appris beaucoup de choses sur mon frère, merci. Un petit combat d'intéresserait-il ! Demanda-t-il une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Avec plaisir, mais un combat aériens serait-il possible. Aysa a très envie de se mesurer à Thorn.

'' Elwë ! Ne dit pas de telles choses. '' Le gronda-telle faussement vexer

'' Je sais que tu meures d'envie de te mesurer à lui, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. ''

La belle dragonne orange ne lui répondit pas mais lui envoya une petite claque mentale, ce qui fit rire son dragonnier. Ils se connaissaient si bien que cela lui faisait presque peur parfois.

- Thorn se fait une joie à l'idée de se mesurer à vous deux. Allons s'y ! Et sans un mot l'homme aux cheveux noirs disparus alors qu'Elwë sautait par la fenêtre rapidement récupéré par sa dragonne.

De son côté Eragon s'était terré dans la grande bibliothèque du Du Wendelvarden.

Après la soirée fait en l'honneur du retour des dragonniers, il était parti se coucher sachant que les prochains jours allaient être rudes. Et il n'avait pas eu tord.

Il était allé dès les premières lueurs du soleil à la prison de la capital. La grade qui avait été renforcer avait hésité un long moment avant de le laissé passé. Les attaques ressentent et violentes avaient rendu vigilant les elfes qui se pensaient tranquille après cette grande guerre, après quelques preuves de son identité ils l'avaient tout de même laissé passer.

Le dragonnier était parti rapidement avec la femme aux cheveux blancs sous le regard curieux des gardes mais ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour s'opposer au dragonnier, ou lui pose une quelconque question sur ses agissements.

Ils avaient parlé ensemble toute la journée mais la femme ne semblait pas coopérative, lui rappelant que c'était à lui de se souvenir, et qu'elle était désolée. Bien sur cela n'aida pas le dragonnier, ou du moins pas sur le moment. Cependant cette conversation lui parmi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la dame, il ressentait une sensation étrange en sa présence, il n'y avait ni crainte ni peur, il avait confiance en cette femme et cette marque sur son poignet en était une preuve réelle.

Il l'avait questionné tout au long de cette journée, un interrogatoire au court du qu'elle il avait appris bien peu de choses sur son passage là-bas. Bien sur il savait déjà certaines choses et en avaient appris de nouvelle mais il semblait lui manqué une information capitale, une information que cette femme possédait mais se refusait de lui donner.

Cette journée qui lui avait semblé inutile avait porté ses fruits la nuit suivante, toutes les paroles de Léna avaient pris vie dans ses rêves, alors petit à petit il avait reconstruit cette partie perdu de sa vie, mais l'information capitale ne semblait pas venir.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec Saphira qui partagea son avis et lui avait conseillé de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il s'y était donc rendu, laissant un petit mot à Léna lui demandant de ne pas quitter sa maison le temps de son absence.

En sortant il avait été agressé par les vents froids, l'hiver arrivait tôt cette année, la neige recouvrirait rapidement les étendus verts, le paysage allait être transformé comme figé. Eragon détestait cette saison qu'il avait si souvent aimée dans son enfance. A cette idée le visage du dragonnier s'assombri un nouveau problème risquerait de tomber avec ces premiers flocons.

Il c'était donc rendu d'un pas rapide et énergique à la grande bibliothèque. Rien n'avaient changé quelques ouvrages c'étaient peut-être ajouté à tous ceux déjà présent depuis des centaines d'années.

Marchant dans les nombreuses allées couvertes de livres et parchemins, il avait monté un étage et avait continué à s'enfoncer dans la forêt de livres. Il avait finit par prendre place au fond de l'immense pièce et s'y trouvait maintenant depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours de réflexion, il avait rapproché les tables entre elle pour se faire un immense bureau. Des tonnes de livres étaient éparpillées autour de lui, recouvrant parfois même le sol, une carte de l'Alagaësia et des îles qui l'entouraient, était étalé sur la table et le dragonnier s'était permis de continuer cette carte directement sur le bois, la gravant à l'aide de la magie. Un nuage de poussière flottait tout autour de lui, tout comme ces idées.

'' Eragon tu devrais te reposer cela fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas dormi ni manger ! ''

'' Je n'ai pas le temps Saphira je crois que je commence à comprendre. ''

'' Tu m'as déjà dit cela un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que tu es ici, mais nous n'avançons pas, si tu ne sors pas d'ici ce soir je te préviens Eragon que je réduis ce lieu en poussière. '' C'est parole refroidir immédiatement le dragonnier et il cessa tout activité regardant vers le haut comme s'il lui était possible de la voir.

'' Ne t'énerve pas Saphira, c'est bon ce soir je sors d'ici. '' Lui sourit-il mentalement.

'' Bien, Eragon tu sais il faut que tu te reposes sinon les douleurs vont revenir, tu n'es pas encore en pleine possession de tes moyens, nous irons courir ce soir. '' Il savait bien le sous-entendu qui se trouvait dans le '' nous irons courir '' mais ne venait-elle pas de lui dire de se reposer. Elle le traitait vraiment comme un petit garçon parfois. Mais ce sujet l'agacé profondément et surtout le consternait entièrement alors il lui répondit positivement et discrètement continua ce pourquoi il était venu il y a quatre jours.

'' Je crois tout de même avoir trouvé une nouvelle information. Tu te souviens lors de notre premier voyage là-bas, il avait cet homme qui possédait une étrange pierre qu'il avait trouvé il y peu et bien j'ai trouvé de nouvelle information sur celle-ci. ''

'' Lit ! ''

'' Cette pierre à l'apparence de diamant ou joyaux existe sous différentes couleurs, il en existe deux sortes l'une noir, l'une blanche deux opposés se complètent parfaitement cependant elle peut s'avéré dangereuse s'épare de sa moitié. Disparue depuis de nombreuse années, certains les recherches avidement pour le pouvoir qu'elle procure à son possesseur.  
Un diamant dangereux dont il est prudent de sens éloigner. Car son possesseur devient rapidement… Je ne peux pas lire la suite ! Ces vieux manuscrits ! ''

'' Il doit bien y avoir d'autre livre qui parle de cette pierre Eragon. Mais même en supposant que cet homme est un rapport pourquoi t'en a-t-il voulut et es le même homme ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas Saphira, je ne sais pas. Je vais parler de cela à Léna peut voudra-t-elle bien répondre à mes questions cette fois. ''

Eragon reparti toujours dans ses recherches notant avec des bouts des papiers les pages intéressantes son '' bureau '' était noyé sous les papiers, des chiffres, des mots qui n'avaient parfois aucun sens même pour lui. Ses recherches avançaient à la vitesse d'un escargot et cela le déprimait. Il marchait en rond autour de ces tables regroupées marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles jurant parfois contre lui-même.

De son côté Arya cherchait le dragonnier avec l'aide de Vanir, Linwëlin avait disparu depuis le petit matin et la nuit aller bientôt tomber alors les deux elfes cherchait le dragonnier espérant la trouver avec lui.

Après avoir cherché le semi-elfe pendant plusieurs heures la reine c'était résigné à demander à la dragonne aux écailles bleues, qui les avait conduits à la bibliothèque, les prévenant de son humeur massacrante.

Ils c'étaient donc rendu ensemble là où la dragonne leur avait dit qu'il se trouvait, il leur avait été simple de le trouver dans l'immense forêt de livres, ils leur avaient suffi de suivre les livres posés au sol ou bien les jurons du dragonnier qui étant seul ne se gênait pas pour parler à voix haute parfois.

Les deux elfes regardaient à présent l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, les cheveux en pagaille les mains sur la tête, la tête sur la table et tout ce désordre autour de lui.

Arya s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du dragonnier que ne réagit pas au contact, il avait dû les sentir arriver depuis un long moment.

- Eragon, le secoua-t-elle

- Quoi ? Répondit-il sur un ton mauvais oubliant toute sorte de procédure et surtout qu'il s'adressait à la reine. Mais sur un grand effort il relava la tête vers les deux arrivants qui purent constater son état de fatigue visible, des poches sous les yeux et une barbe qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

- Pardonne-moi Arya la fatigue me rend impoli. Rapidement il fit le salut elfique, salut auquel la reine répondit.

- Ce n'est rien mais j'aimerais savoir si tu as vu Linwëlin nous devions nous voir ce matin et elle ne c'est pas présenter.

- Non, je dois dire que ces quatre derniers jours je n'ai rien vu si ce n'est des livres, pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

'' Quel genre de problème veut-elle me causer en agissant ainsi ? '' Grogna-t-il

'' Attends de voir, tu n'es vraiment pas agréable quand tu manques de sommeil. '' Le dragonnier ne répondit pas ayant rangé, enfin poser tous ses papiers, livres et autres choses contenant une information en une grande montagne instable sur son '' bureau '' il commença à marcha vers la sortie saluant au passage Vanir.

- Je vois, j'apprécierais que tu ne graves pas sur les tables, le papier existe ! Le gronda-t-elle. Rien qui ne te concerne, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Faisant comprendre au dragonnier qu'il n'était pas utile qu'il essaye d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet.

- Bien bien, je vais tenter de la contacter. Allons chez moi, peut-être si trouve-t-elle ?

Une fois dehors il fut de nouveau saisi par le froid mordant, il regarda le ciel et constat qu'aucune étoile était visible, analysant rapidement la situation il se figea soudainement, la peine passa sur son visage déjà bien fatigué et il se retourna face à Vanir qui d'un simple regard confirma ces craintes, il se tourna à nouveau vers Arya qui ne comprenait rien à cet échange muet.

- Il va neige cette nuit. Murmura Eragon. Etait-es une question ou une affirmation elle l'ignorait.

- C'est probable. La tristesse passa sur son visage pale, un chagrin non dissimulé car c'était ainsi, avec les premiers flocons tombait la peine que les êtres disparus avaient fait naître un eu. Ça avait toujours été ainsi une vieille coutume qui était tellement loin des elfes d'aujourd'hui, bien loin des superstitions idiotes auxquelles les Hommes se rattachaient si facilement. Mais celle-ci avait traversé les temps, et était encore célébrée parmi le peuple elfique. Elle disait ; au premier flocon tombé, tu pleureras l'elfe tombé pour te protéger ou celui qui a peut-être traversé une éternité à tes côtés. Tu pleureras ton frère, ton parent, l'être aimé ou le simple ami.

Et des elfes tombé ils en y en avaient eut avec la dernier grande guerre, alors dès que le premier flocon toucherait l'herbe verte de la capitale tout le Du Wendelvarden se laisserait allé dans le deuil trois jours, trois jours où les larmes étaient permises et les silences demeuraient on dit que même la forêt pleure ces êtres si proches de la nature, on dit que le temps se fige et que seuls les flocons tombent comme des perles glacées sur le visage figé qui a oublié dans toutes ces années d'impassibilités à pleuré.

Eragon ramena sa cape plus près de son corps, levant une main vers le ciel il attendit et un flocon y tomba, refermant ses doigts sur le petit cristal blanc il espérait voir celui-ci fondre au creux de sa main mais quand il la rouvrit face à son visage il constat que ce point blanc ne c'était par rendu à l'état liquide. Il souffla dessus et le regarda atteindre le sol vert, bientôt des centaines le rejoindraient et l'herbe verte disparaitrait sous le manteau blanc.

Posant à nouveau son regard sur Vanir qui se tenait face à lui, ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir vue tant de fois dans les yeux de la belle elfe blonde.

- Il est inutile de la chercher regagnons notre demeure, elle viendra à ta rencontre dans trois jours.

Il se retourna brusquement faisant voler sa cape d'un bleu foncé et de nouveaux flocons descendaient doucement du ciel.

- Tu la laisse seule ! La voix de Vanir était froide et attaquée clairement le dragonnier. Arya elle n'avait pas bougé essayant de décrépiter cette conversation elle avait néanmoins voulu intervenir face au ton qu'il avait employé devant le grand dragonnier, celui-ci d'ailleurs se figea, et répondit d'une même voix sans ce retourné.

- Elle ne souhaite pas ma présence, crois-moi. Sourit-il amèrement aux flocons qui tombaient devant son nez.

Le semi-elfe reprit sa marche au rythme lent des cristaux blancs qui se déposaient sur le sol. Vanir serrait ses poings tentant de contenir sa colère, il céda à la vue du dragonnier qui semblait repartir sereinement. Faisant quelques pas rapides, il arrêta Eragon en attrapant son bras. Arya avait essayé de l'arrêter mais sa main n'avait attrapé que le vide. Un lien semblait exister en Eragon, Vanir et Linwëlin, un lien qu'elle voulait entendre !

- Lâche-moi ! Coupa sec Eragon, ne laissant pas l'elfe expliquer son geste.

- Il est mort ! Il est mort et elle est seule ici, son corps n'est pas revenu au Du Wendelvarden. Vas-tu l'abandonner, vas-tu la laissé seul ? Hein Eragon vas-tu la laissé pleurer seule ?

C'était trop pour Eragon, il se retourna violement, les pupilles bleus azures.

- Je sais tout ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler tous les jours que cette vie est passée entre mes doigts sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Crois-tu que je ne le sais pas ? Crois-tu qu'elle veuille me voir à ses côtés lui rappelant que j'ai échoué ce jour-là ? Crois-tu que ça haine s'est estompé avec les années ? Crois-tu qu'elle m'a pardonné de l'avoir laissé s'échappé. Hein dit moi Vanir crois-tu quelle à oublié ? Ou quelle a comme toi ce regard sur moi, ce regard qui dit que je suis coupable de ça mort par ma faiblesse.

Vanir blanchi face à la dernière réplique du dragonnier, oui il le désignait coupable de la mort de son ami, car il en fallait un et qu'il était facile de faire reposer cela sur le semi-elfe.

Ils avaient été amis, une amitié comme il n'en avait jamais retrouvé, ils avaient toujours été proche tous les trois, proche comme trois frères et sœurs, petit on les avait nommé le trio infernal, ils avaient fait la guerre ensemble se protégeant mutuellement. Puis ils étaient partis tous les deux. Ayant étaient choisi dragonnier, ils l'avaient laissé seul. A sa mort il lui avait fallu un coupable. Alors oui il avait désigné Eragon coupable de la mort de Lenwë.

- Je…

- Ne dit rien c'est inutile, les mots sont inutiles. Lenwë est mort et rien ne pourra changer cela. Il vous faut un coupable à tous les deux, et je suis ce coupable. Si cela peut soulager votre cœur tant mieux. Mais ne dit rien.

Il se retourna à nouveau et reprit sa marche lente.

'' Ça va Eragon ? '' Souffla la dragonne dans son esprit chassant les images du passé qui réapparaissaient.

'' Ne tant fait pas pour moi. ''

Evidement ces mots étaient un mensonge et elle le savait. Lui aussi était affecté par la mort de Lenwë. Cet elfe qu'il lui avait tant donné, qui l'avait tant aidé. Qui l'avait sorti de cette bulle qu'il c'était créé après avoir quitté l'Alagaësia.

Soudain il s'arrêta de nouveau, assailli par de beaux souvenirs partagés qui semblaient fondre en lui comme une dague en plein cœur. Il savait très bien ce que ressentait Vanir. Il se retourna et marcha à nouveau dans ses pas précédant qui étaient resté gravés dans les premières neiges. Une fois de nouveau face à Vanir, il posa sa main son épaule.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il. Sa voix trahissait toute son émotion et toute sa peine. Va la rejoindre, elle a besoin de toi. Tu la trouveras à l'arbre Lìrëornë !

Vanir n'ajouta rien, pas une phrase, pas un regard, il avança comme un automate inconscient des gestes réguliers il s'enfonçait doucement dans la nuit et la neige semblait effacer peu à peu son passage dans ce lieu.

Il releva la tête et vit Arya quelques pas face à elle, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. La belle reine semblait perdue, elle côtoyé maintenant Vanir tout les jours et n'avait jamais vu la moindre faiblesse en lui mais là tout venait de s'écrouler. Ce premier flocon avait détruit les barrières érigées face à la peine accumulée. Elle aussi elle les sentait s'effriter et quand elles céderaient, cette même peine l'envahirait comme un barrage qui cède sous la pression il emporterait tout avec lui laissant que le vide laissé par tous ceux parti.

Car les premiers flocons étaient des perles glacées qui ne fondaient jamais, pas même au creux d'une main !

Ben voila c'est fini donnez moi votre avis c'est important pour moi!

Se qui vous plait ou pas? Enfin toute sorte de critique ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI : Glace**

Il était là, droit à la sortie de cette grotte sombre qui donnait vue sur l'océan. Le regard froid il regardait les vagues mourir contre la paroi noire. Son visage sombre contrasté tant avec sa peau si blanche. Pourtant il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, non il pouvait conter une époque heureuse de sa vie. Une époque qui avait été soufflé par le vent de la souffrance, créant désolation autour de lui et semant une seule et même idée au fond de son esprit. Car tout son corps ne vivait que pour un seul mot, une seule action, tout son être criait vengeance à présent et les jours heureux semblaient si loin qu'il doutait parfois de les avoir vécus un jour et qu'ils n'étaient qu'une simple création de son esprit.

Les vents glaciaux fouettaient son visage qui rougissait faiblement mais n'exprimait aucune émotion. L'hiver était là depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il aimait cette saison, pour des raisons étranges, mais il aimait cette couleur, il aimait le vide qu'apportaient les premiers flocons, le monde qui semblait s'arrêter de bouger. Il aurait aimé pouvoir figer l'univers tout entier aussi facilement, simplement grâce aux cristaux blancs.

Oui il aimait cette saison et tout ce qu'elle apportait que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il aimait voir les nuits se rallonger, la glace recouvrir les étendus d'eaux, le froid englober les paysages. L'hiver apportait un tri sélectif naturel et les plus faibles mouraient, c'était ainsi et cette simple idée lui plaisait. Les gens n'aimaient pas cette saison alors lui il l'aimait. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il rêvait de voir c'était le sang de son ennemi recouvrir l'étendue blanche et pure. Voir la couleur rouge souiller la neige si blanche ! A cette idée un sourire mauvais passa sur ses lèvres.

La dernière fois il s'était précipité, il avait échoué, c'était il y cinq ans maintenant. Mais de cet échec une nouvelle idée avait germé dans son esprit torturé, quelque chose de plus grand, de plus diabolique. Un plan qu'il avait élaboré seul, nuits et jours, ne vivant que pour l'accomplissement de sa vengeance ! Car pour lui le dragonnier était responsable de tous les malheurs qui c'étaient abattu sur lui, sa famille et ses terres !

Il lui avait fallu de nombreux mois pour remonter jusqu'au dragonnier, pour faire le rapprochement mais quand il l'a désigné coupable de toute l'atrocité qu'il avait vécue un voile de folie était venue se déposer sur tout son être. Il était devenu fous craignant chaque être capable de se rebeller, même le plus insignifiant pouvait être éliminé s'il s'opposait à la soumission.

Mais aujourd'hui il était prêt !

Ses meilleurs Hommes été éparpillés partout en Alagaësia, ils attendaient cacher dans les rues sombres loin des regards pleins de soupesons. Ils attendaient tous l'ordre, l'ordre d'attaquer et de tuer. Ils voulaient tous voir le sang couler et les larmes tomber car eux aussi avaient perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes il y a quatorze ans.

Cette soirée sombre où l'on dit que la lune s'est teintée de bleu, les nuages de noirs et qu'il pleuvait du sang. Certains disent qu'un monstre est né cette nuit là. C'était il n'y a pas si long temps que cela et pourtant le carnage et l'horreur avaient fait naître une sorte de légende, un conte mystique, une histoire qui effraie chaque enfant !

Ils étaient tous guidé par la haine et la vengeance, ils avaient tous attendu ce moment si longtemps. Ils avaient tous cessé d'espérer de pouvoir un jour planter leurs épées dans le cœur de celui qui a tant tué.

Et huit ans après le grand massacre jour pour jour, toute la famille royale avait été exterminé des rumeurs court toujours sur ce sujet et la bête blanche au regard azure a été nommé coupable de cette atrocité. Certains disent que c'est le démon du dragonnier, d'autres qu'il l'a invoqué pour les détruire et tous sortes de choses plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Mais de cette extermination deux personnes en sont ressorti vivantes, deux seulement sur toute une famille, tout un clan. Un fils âgé de vingt ans et une femme de quarante-cinq ans maintenant.

Le fils du roi avait été abattu par la disparition de sa famille et plus que tout par la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Il avait repris les pouvoirs de son père ainsi le voulait la coutume. Il avait passé de nombreuses semaines cloitrées dans son bureau, faisant des recherches. Et après de longs mois de préparation, tombé dans la folie et la vengeance, il avait disparu sous la haine, il avait perdu le sommeil. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même mais personne ne s'en apercevait, tomber dans sa folie il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Et il avait retrouvé le coupable ! Ayant reconstitué l'histoire, il avait finit par comprendre ! Oui tout était très clair dans son esprit !

Il avait alors créé dans l'ombre un groupe d'hommes réclament vengeance. Ils étaient une petite dizaine bien peu pour s'opposer à un dragonnier mais un nombre plus important aurait attiré les soupçons de sa mère seul membre de la famille encore en vie avec lui.

Pourquoi avaient-ils été épargnés, il l'ignorait. Et malgré tous ce que pensait le peuple ce n'était pas un acte direct du démon au regard azure même si quelque part il en était responsable ! Mais il laissait la rumeur se propager et la haine pour cet être augmenté pouvant manipuler à volonté ces hommes et ces femmes cherchant vengeance !

Caché de tous il jouait son rôle à la perfection, dirigeant son monde comme un bon roi, personne ne voyait cette folie qu'il nourrissait dans l'ombre.

Un an après la mort de son clan il avait lancé son premier assaut qui c'était conclu par un échec. Il avait perdu pied, il se sentait traquer par tous, menacé par chaque être vivant, il avait développé une paranoïa sans limite envers l'humanité tout entière.  
Il avait alors montré sa folie à tous, dirigent son royaume avec des mesures fermes et une autorité que personne ne se permettait de contester au risque de périr. Il avait perdu le respect n'ayant seulement la crainte de chaque habitant, mais peu l'importait du moment qu'on lui obéissait.  
Il avait changé et tous avaient pu le voir, sa mère en avait été très surprise et elle aussi s'agenouillait au pied de son fils pour ne pas subir sa colère. Alors que tous sur ces terres connaissaient la puissance de cette femme. Mais l'homme était devenu fou, perdu dans sa vengeance il ne voyait pas le monde autour de lui. Tout jugement obscurci par la démence qui le rongeait.

Et il avait embarqué dans sa folie des hommes et des femmes, certains avaient infiltrés les plus grandes capitales de l'Alagaësia dans chaque peuple hormis le peuple elfique qui lui avait été impossible d'infiltrer de manière permanente ou bien même d'y trouver des êtres faibles et facilement manipulables. Non, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient trahi le semi-elfe. Cependant il avait sur toutes les autres terres des espions et meurtriers qui étaient là. Qui croisaient parfois leur future cible dans un couloir, une rue, ou autres lieu public attendant patiemment le signal.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient actifs, mais chaque groupe avait commencé à se réunir tard dans la nuit, dans les tavernes des cartiers les plus mal famés, là où personne ne soupçonnerait un groupe même si celui-ci semblait peu honnête… Ils parlaient doucement des habitudes de leur future proie, des lieux qu'il préférait, de la manier dont il les tuerait doucement et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Du moins c'était ainsi dans la petite taverne ''_Le Réfugié_'' de Farthen Dûr.

Dans un coin au fond de la taverne assit autour de d'une table ronde polie par les années et les chopes, trois silhouettés vêtus de noire de la tête aux pieds chuchotaient pour ne pas se faire entendre. Bien que les cris et rires des hommes cachaient facilement une parole même criée.

- Alors ? Murmura une voix féminine mais dure. Exigeant une réponse, sans doute était-elle la meneuse de ce groupe.

- Il est difficile de s'approcher d'un tel… nain. Mais je progresse, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines je serais assez proche pour pouvoir l'éliminer entre deux impasses.

- Le maître ne nous laisse pas plus d'une semaine pour exécuter ces nains crachat-elle alors je n'ai que faire de tes difficultés, tout ce que je veux ce sont des résultats ! grogna-t-elle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Rhög !

- Oui Madame. La femme en question dirigea ensuite son regard sombre sur l'autre homme de cette table. Celui-ci semblait sur de lui et ne craignait en aucun cas la colère de sa ''supérieur''. Il savait ce dont il était capable, pour quelle raison est-il ici et ce qu'il devait y faire. C'est donc avec une certaine arrogance qu'il lui répondit.

- Sa femme n'a pas été difficile à duper. Ce peuple est trop confiant. J'attends l'ordre !

- Parfait, Rhög quand tout sera prêt tien moi au courant. Au de là de sa notoriété c'est une personne importante pour lui ! Alors ne ratons pas cette exécution.

Les trois paires de poings se serreraient sur la table, ils avaient discuté encore un petit moment puis sans un mot ils se séparaient partant chacun de leur côté à intervalles réguliers. Il ne fallait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons, des dragonniers étaient là et ils veillaient.

Les trois le savaient et cela rendait la mission délicate plusieurs nains et humains surtout avaient été arrêtés sans le moindre motif.

Elwë était assis sur le dos de sa dragonne orange rouge. Ils étaient hauts dans le ciel blanc, aucun rayon ne semblait pouvoir passer la nappe nuageuse qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le vent froid glaçait son corps, et son esprit lui-même semblait gelé. Figé sur la même idée depuis qu'il c'était levé. Pourtant il avait essayé de ne pas y penser mais elle était sa famille, le si peu qu'il lui restait et il la haïssait tous les jours pour son absence, ces silences mais ces seuls jours froids les rapprochaient bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait et cela l'énervait.

Il était descendu du dos de la dragonne et était allé se poser dans la première taverne qu'il avait vue.  
Le serveur lui avait donné l'alcool le plus fort qu'il avait eu dans sa réserve, il avait bu le premier verre d'une traite sentant le liquide chaud brûler sa gorge puis en avait demandé un autre et était allé s'assoir dans le coin le plus reculé. Essayant vainement de se couper du monde.

'' Si Eragon me voyait. '' Songea-t-il.

'' Il te donnerait une bonne correction et tu n'aurais pas fini de t'entrainer crois-moi ! '' Gronda sa dragonne.

'' Aysa, veux-tu bien cesser cela, tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée ! '' Souffla-t-il fatigue de l'acharnement de sa dragonne elle n'avait pas arrêté de la journée de le gronder sur son comportement.

'' Arrêter quoi ! C'est tous les ans la même chose, appliqueras-tu un jour nos conseils ! ''

'' Vos conseils, quels conseils rigola-t-il amèrement ! Hein, lui parler, tout lui pardonner, essayer de la comprendre ! Elle a essayé de me comprendre moi, elle a pensé à moi avant de s'enfuir lâchement ! Elle a pensé à Eragon ! Je ne veux rien d'elle si ce n'est oublier que nous partageons le même sang. Elle est lâche et n'affronte pas la vérité ! Si seulement elle était m… ''

'' Ça suffit ! Tu as trop bu. Rentre ! ''

Fermant son esprit à sa dragonne il posa son regard sur la table recouverte de verre, certains n'étaient même pas vides. C'est vrai il avait trop bu encore fois.

'' Tout ça est sa faute ! ''

Passant son regard sur la salle, il vit juste à côté de lui un groupe de personnes ressemblant fortement à ceux déjà aperçu. Et qu'ils avaient tous nommé suspects.

Il se gronda intérieurement d'avoir abusé de l'alcool. Voyant qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur ces personnes pour écouter leur conversation. Il tenta de réfléchir à un plan, bien que ça condition ne lui permit pas de longue reflétions, il tenta sa chance après tout c'était un tacticien remarquable.

Profitant de son état d'ivresse pour se fondre dans la masse il se leva avec difficulté se tenant fermement et tous ce qu'ils lui étaient à portée de main pour ne pas chuter, il avança doucement mais surement vers ses cibles. Son plan avait une chance de fonctionner. Après tout qui se méfierait d'un pauvre type bourré.

Il était maintenant très proche d'eux, leurs visages étaient encore impossibles à distinguer. Avançant toujours d'un pas chancelant il essaya encore un pas et glissa malencontreusement contre l'une des silhouettes assises autour de la table. Celui-ci tomba de sa chaise.

- Pa…pardonné m…moi. Bégaya le dragonnier avec un mince sourire victorieux sur le visage en voyant le visage de l'homme.

Il nota rapidement le visage de celui-ci dans son esprit ; brin, le visage fatigué, quelques cicatrise, des yeux chocolat mais ce qui le marqua le plus c'est cet étrange tatouage sur le côté gauche du coup.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

Il se redressa avec l'aide de la table et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les deux autres membres du groupe qui semblait être composé de deux femmes avec comme il l'avait vue la première fois un étrange losange sur le front et de curieux symbole l'intérieur.

- Désolé, souri-t-il un peu naïvement aux deux femmes.

- Ivrogne, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Cracha l'une d'entre elles.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, toujours de son pas mal assuré il se dirigea vers le comptoir et déposa quelques pièces espérant que cela suffise pour payer sa consommation plutôt excessive.

Il mit un peu de temps à revenir au château, Aysa refusait de l'aider pour le punir de son comportement et peu importe que cet état lui est permis de récupérer une quelconque information.

Passant par les jardins pour ne pas faire remarquer sa présence bien que cette heure tardive peu de personnes soient présentes.

Finalement, il n'était pas si pressé, l'air glacial gelait ses poumons et rendait chaque respiration douloureuse, sa fine veste laissait chaque bourrasque de vent glacer un peu plus son corps, le rendant pratiquement insensible. Peu lui importait en fait, l'excitation qui parcourait son corps il y a quelques minutes le quittait, l'alcool bu semblait s'évaporer à l'intérieur de son propre corps et la réalité refaisait durement surface. La joie d'avoir récupéré de nouveaux indices n'était plus présente et son propre cœur semblait être entouré de glaces.

Murtagh ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il repensait sans cesse à cet homme et ces paroles étranges. Il avait donc décidé de sortir un peu. Pensant que l'air froid de l'hiver pourrait geler ces idées noires. Sur son chemin entre les haies, les roses et toutes autres sortes de plantes que sa femme affectionnait tant il vit un homme sur un banc.  
S'approchant doucement il regretta de ne pas avoir pris son arme, est-ce que c'était encore cet homme qui était là pour lui. Mais rapidement il reconnut Elwë. Il fut surpris par son attitude et de le trouver là, c'était plutôt un jeune elfe souriant, drôle tout en sachant être sérieux, toujours un mot pour rire et très positive. Et pourtant là, il semblait abattu et puait l'alcool. Le dragonnier compris rapidement et s'approcha de lui.

- Allons bon, tu vas t'attraper du mal en restant ainsi au froid.

- Murtagh ?

- Tu arrives à me reconnaitre, nous avons de la chance vu l'odeur que tu dégages.

- …

- Viens-je te ramène, ce n'est pas utile de se morfondre ici. Dit-il doucement attrister par l'elfe.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'elfe et passa un bras de celui-ci autour de son cou. Ils marchaient lentement vers le château en silence.

- Aysa n'a pas voulu me ramener… et je dois bien admettre qu'elle a raison. C'est comme ça tous les ans. Souffla-t-il.

Murtagh ne disait rien et l'écoutait parler ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais l'elfe semblait avoir besoin de dire tout ça. Ils avaient fini de monter les escaliers et étaient dans le corridor qui menait à la chambre du jeune dragonnier quand Murtagh senti son sang se glacer face à la question.

- Et vous Murtagh avez-vous déjà été déçut par une personne au point de la haïr ?  
Il réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre à cette question et c'était retrouver à la porte de la chambre. Murtagh coucha le jeune elfe et répondit à sa question ayant trouvé un lien entre le long monologue de du dragonnier et sa question.

- Disons que j'ai plus souvent était celui qui décevait que celui qui était déçu. Mais sache que nous avons tous des raisons de fuir qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles n'ont certainement pas pour but de décevoir les gens que nous aimons.

Le grand dragonnier parti sur cette réponse et l'elfe étant trop fatigué et saoul pour réfléchir à ces paroles les nota dans un coin de son esprit.

Le froid était tombé radicalement avec la nuit, un vent froid et sec créé de petits tourbillons blancs au ras du sol. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber recouvrant les grands arbres d'un manteau blanc cependant cette nuit le ciel semblait avoir cessé de laisser tomber les perles glacer qui tombaient déjà depuis trois jours.

Lui ne c'était pas permit de pleurer sur le triste sort de ses amis disparut. Son altercation avec Vanir lui avait apporté suffisamment de peine pour ne pas en rajouter. Et pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son envole et rendre visite à son père. Mais il n'en fit rien, ses envies passaient après.

Il avait donc passé ces trois jours chez lui avec Léna. Il lui avait parlé de ces découvertes sur la pierre noire. Il lui avait parlé de tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle c'était enfermé dans étrange mutisme depuis qu'il avait mentionné la pierre. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle semblait hésitée à se confier certainement pas peur mais peur de quoi ? N'était-elle pas ici pour sauver son fils.

Il lui avait longuement parlé de la pierre sentant de l'intérêt dans le regard de la femme. Il se souvient bien qu'il l'avait longuement recherché avec un homme dont tout lui échappait le nom comme l'apparence rien ne lui revenait sur lui. Et au bout de deux jours quelques mots avaient franchi ses lèvres.

- Cette pierre… c'est elle qui nous à tous détruit.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus, bien qui l'est questionnée de nombreuses fois, elle n'avait rien ajouté. Mais lui voyait cette partie de sa vie se redessiner.

Bien sûr il se souvient mais tout est si flou. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être qu'il avait lui-même enfoui ces souvenirs. Mais pourquoi Saphira ne se souvient-elle de rien elle aussi ?

Quand ils étaient revenu sur la terre des dragonniers il y a maintenant quatorze ans après son voyage d'un an, tous l'avaient retrouvé dans un état déplorable, inconscient certain avait déduit qu'il c'était lui-même plonger dans ce sommeil artificiel. Blessé certaines plaies n'avaient même pas pu être soignées grâce à la magie. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, brûlés et toutes ses protections magiques inexistantes, Saphira n'était pas un meilleur état, comme si à eux deux ils c'étaient battus contre toute une armée.

Rien, rien n'avait pu justifier leur état à tous les deux, Eragon était resté un mois inconscient et à son réveil personne n'avait osé poser trop de questions. Et quand question il y avait la réponse était toujours la même.

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas, j'ai oublié._

Seuls ses amis les plus proches avaient pu avoir quelques détails et là encore cela n'apportait rien. Les seuls faits marquants de ce long voyage étaient ces plaies qui n'avaient pu être soigné par les mots magiques et qui étaient légèrement noires, fait qui n'était visible que si l'on se concentrait dessus maintenant car la couleur avait finit par s'effacer pour pratiquement disparaitre et cette capacité à se transformer, qui apparaissait lorsqu'il était en colère ou bien en danger.

Ils avaient fait de longue recherche avec l'aide Saphira mais n'avaient trouvé aucune réponse. Les interrogations c'était peu à peu dissipé avec les années. Et il avait fini par cesser de s'interroger ne trouvant aucune réponse, d'autres problèmes bien réels demandaient son attention.

Cependant la réalité avait brutalement refait surface comme un rappel alors qu'il commençait tout juste à oublier cette histoire.

Neuf ans après, comment aurait-il pu se douter, comment aurait-il pu si préparer ?

Il n'avait rien pu faire, tout était allé si vite.

C'était pourtant une belle journée, mais il avait perdu deux de ses amis les plus proches dont un qui avait été son élève. Toute sa vie avait basculé, c'était pourtant une belle journée d'été qui c'était terminer froidement comme les hivers les plus rudes, sous les glaces les plus épaisses.

L'ennemi était parti aussi vit qu'il était arrivé, et seule une flèche noire et deux corps sans vie montraient leur passage ici.

Et une question résidait encore dans son esprit.

'' Comment avait-il fait pour pénétrer ces terres qu'il avait lui-même protégées sans en être informé ! ''

Il se pencha à la fenêtre la nuit n'allait pas tarder dans une heure tout au plus, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

Il fit chauffer un thé qu'il apporta à Léna toujours sur le petit canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui tendit la tasse fumante quelle pris avec un sourire timide.

- Je vais sortir, si tu as faim sert toi.

Il prit sa veste de cuire puis sa cape qui le protégerait de la neige et sorti.

Les vents froids glissaient sur sa peau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Lui-même l'ignorait, mais il avait vu l'astre solaire disparaitre, les ombres s'allonger et les premières étoiles veiller sur la nuit. Il avait senti les cristaux blancs descendre de cet autre monde. Il les avait sentis fondre dans ses cheveux.

Le monde n'avait pas cessé de changer, de se modifier sur ces quelques heures. Il était passé du froid au glaciale, de la neige à la glace mais lui n'avait pas bougé. Figé-t-elle une statue de glace dans la nuit, le regard froid rivé sur cette silhouette assise face à cet arbre !

Il savait qu'il la trouverait là, comme il l'avait dit à Vanir deux jours auparavant. Elle était là assise face à l'arbre Lìrëornë. Où aurait-elle pu aller sinon ? Cet arbre représentait tout ce qu'il lui restait de leur passé.

Elle lui en avait souvent parlé mais jamais il ne l'avait vue si ce n'est à travers les souvenirs de l'elfe blonde. Cet arbre ils l'avaient chanté ensemble avec Lenwë. Il parait qu'ils y allaient tous les jours, lui était passionné par les fleurs et elle par le chant et à eux deux ils avaient créé Lìrëornë un arbre magnifique aussi beau et aussi grand que le lien qui les unissait, qui unit un frère et une sœur. Les feuilles brillaient de mille couleurs un arc-en-ciel accroché aux branches d'un arbre. Il faisait nuit et seule la faible lumière de la lune suffisait à le faire briller dans la nuit.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur Linwëlin.

'' Eragon, tu as eu raison de venir. '' Il fut surpris d'entre cette voix grave dans son esprit.

'' Hìrador ! Je ne sais pas, je devrais repartir avant que ma présence ne la dérange ''

'' Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu le sais même si elle crie et te repousse, elle est soulagée de ta présence. Tu sais comment elle marche, elle frappe fort, crie longtemps… ''

'' Ces années-là sont finis, aujourd'hui elle n'a plus besoin de moi, je ne suis liée qu'à un mauvais souvenir qu'elle tente d'oublier. ''

'' Tu es un idiot ! '' Gronda la voix du dragon argent dans son esprit faisant trembler tout son être. Puis la présence du dragon dans son esprit s'évanouit comme soufflé par une douce brise.

- Part. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il l'avait entendu et elle le savait. Mais lui ne bougeait pas.

- …

- Va tant je te dis ! Cria-t-elle cette fois, je ne veux pas de toi ici ajouta-t-elle sans même se retourner sans même se lever. Sa voix était neutre et ne trahissait nullement la tristesse qu'elle devait éprouver.

Mais Eragon ne bougeait toujours pas, comme si le froid avait gelé ses pieds au sol il semblait immobilisé, tétanisé.

Son esprit l'avait renvoyé dans le passé et le douloureux souvenir apparaissait. Les images s'entrechoquaient, les sensations semblaient si réelles.

Il était mort c'est vrai, il se souvient il était mort au creux de ses mains, il ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissant, ces deux elfes au creux de ses bras, il n'avait rien pu faire les mots avait été bien moins fort que les sentiments… il n'avait rien pu faire si ce n'est le voir perdre son énergie sur cette elfe, il avait vu toute cette vie quitter son corps. Il avait vu son regard, ce regard qui disait qu'il ne lâcherait rien, même si seule la mort l'attendait.

Il avait vu son visage à elle aussi, il c'était décomposé petit à petit voyant l'échec de son frère et lui il la tenait l'empêchant d'intervenir et de les suivre dans leur mots qui ne l'ai mèneraient que dans la tombe.

Il se souvient si bien.

Ils étaient morts tous les deux, il n'avait pas pu la sauver même au prix de sa propre vie ! Et il le savait, il savait qu'il échouerait, on ne peut ramener les morts…

Se reconnectant à la réalité, il se rend compte qu'elle continue de lui parler.

- … Qu'attends-tu Eragon ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Elle s'était redressé faisant toujours face à l'arbre, la main droite tenait fermement son épée et son poing gauche était serré. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ! Mais parle bon sang !

Elle se retourna et fonça droit sur lui le frappant de toutes ses forces, lui ne bougeait, ne se défendait pas il encaissait le coup un par un son la moindre plainte.

- Tu vas me laisser t'abattre si facilement ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Eragon, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Tu viens pour voir quoi, qu'il ne s'est pas ressuscité. Si tu n'avais pas été là ce jour là personne ne serait mort ! Mon frère serait toujours en vie et surtout j'aurais pu l'aider à la sauver !

Elle daigna son épée argentée et dirigea la fine lame droit sur le dragonnier qui a premier vu ne semblait pas régir. Cependant au dernier moment il dégaina lui aussi son épée et stoppa net la lame sans même bouger dans centimètre.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas de la pitié pour toi. Je suis désolé, seulement désolé ! Si tu t'étais interposé tu serais morte toi aussi on ne pouvait rien faire contre ça la flèche la tuer sur le coup. Tu serais morte toi aussi fini-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté le sort comme tu l'as fait tant de fois pour moi ! Cria-t-elle de rage en abattant une nouvelle fois sa lame sur le dragonnier qui la stoppa une nouvelle fois.

- C'était impossible les sentiments dépasser les mots… Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et il était attristé pas sa réaction, elle rejetait tous ses propos qu'elle aurait trouvés logiques dans d'autre circonstances.

- Tout ça est ta faute ! Les mots avaient été lâchés, ces cinq mots qui formaient cette phrase si douloureuse mais qui la soulageait tant.

Eragon se retourna et commença à s'éloigner doucement, ce n'était pas utile qu'il reste plus longtemps.

- C'est trop facile de partir maintenant Eragon ! Cria-t-elle,

Eragon toujours de dos l'entendait maintenant marmonner, il ne comprit pas au début puis son regard s'agrandit de stupeur en sentant l'immense énergie qu'elle dégageait. Se retournant il l'a vit debout ses mèches blondes volaient bien que les vents ne soufflaient plus et deux boules argentées semblaient grossir au centre de chacune de ses mains.

- Ne fait pas ça. Gronda-t-il, il savait les dégâts que pouvait causer une telle quantité d'énergie venant de sa part.

Il posa rapidement ses mains brulantes sur neige, celles-ci s'enfonçaient jusqu'à toucher le sol, Eragon ferma les yeux cherchant la concentration, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il gonfla ses poumons et recracha tout l'air puis sans dire un mot, des lianes sortir de terre elles s'entouraient autour de sa taille de ses jambes, de ses bras plus aucun mouvement lui était possible. Eragon toujours les yeux fermés et les mains au sol prononça une dernière phrase et les boules d'énergies disparurent, souffler par un vent étrange, les particules argentées s'envolèrent dans le ciel étoilé.

- Eragon ! Cria-t-elle de rage et de désespoir pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit coupé.

Son crie brisa le silence de la nuit une dizaine d'elfes apparurent rapidement parmi eux Arya avec sa garde rapprochée, Vanir et Lupusänghren étaient présents. Eragon lui avait rapidement couru jusqu'à Linwëlin et quand ils étaient arrivé il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combat si ce n'est l'immense puissance qu'il semblait flotter dans l'air. L'elfe blonde se tenait à genoux dans la neige, les mains au sol le froid lui fit du bien car ses mains étaient tout brûlées par l'utilisation de son sort. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des lianes comme si elles avaient été rappelées et étaient retourné sous terre.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva doucement du sol, elle était épuisée par son propre sort, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage elle lui murmura avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

- Ne pars pas…

Il traversa la petite foule qui formait maintenant un cercle autour d'eux. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Vanir qui rassura rapidement. Il avait fini de traverser le petit groupe certains d'entre eux étaient même déjà partis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais Arya l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Il tomba sur son regard émeraude, emplit de colère.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Dit-elle d'une voix froide. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dragonnier et que tu te nommes Eragon que tout t'est parmi et que tu peux faire tout comme bon te semble sans que personne ne te pose de questions !

- Je le sais, nous avons eu un petit accident.

- Je suis fatigué Eragon ! Fatigué de toi et de tes excuses, qui ne tienne pas la route ! Si demain tu ne me donne pas de bonne explication sur tout ça ! Je veux que tu partes, dragonnier ou pas ! Elle tourna les talons et parti d'un pas décidé.

- Arya !

- Arya-Drötting, mais pour vous Eragon-Ebrithil-Shur'tugal. Et Vous feriez mieux de ramener votre amie, avant qu'elle n'attrape froid ! Reprit-elle d'un air supérieur qu'elle n'avait pas montré envers lui depuis bien longtemps.

Eragon sentie Linwëlin frissonner dans ses bras, il déposa sa cape sur son corps et la ramena chez lui.

- Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne pars pas. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la couchant dans son lit.


End file.
